The In Between
by D3ANwasH3R3
Summary: This is what happened that you didn't see between Katie and the boys in the stories. I'll also throw in some one-Shots and some alternate chapters never before seen. OHHH you know you want to read them.
1. Yeah she's cool

**A/N: Hello all. I was reading my story and noticed I jump around a lot so I decided to add these in betweens. These will be short stories of things talked about but never really seen. I have some free time since school is out and decided what the hey. Hope you enjoy.**

**IBT 1: Remember way back when I skipped a whole year ahead in chapter 10 of WTAW. Well this in between is the major turning point of that year.**

**Title: Yeah she's cool  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I still don't see why I have to stay in the car" Katie said leaning on the side of the car as Sam and Dean got their weapons ready.<p>

"I told you, I still don't trust you, and until I do you're not watching my back" Dean said loading his shot gun.

"Really after all of this time, what's it been four months and you still think I'm out to get you?" Katie asked.

"No, I just don't think you're being completely honest" Dean said walking over to her. " Everything just seems like one big coincidence after the other when it comes to you"

"So your plan was to let me help with all the research, but not actually help during the hunting process" Katie asked.

"Pretty much" Dean said closing the trunk. Katie turned to Sam.

"Sam-"

"Don't even" Dean said stepping in front of Sam. "You already have him believing that you're some heaven sent, there is no negotiating here, now get in the car" Katie mumbled something under her breath and got into the car. Dean looked over at Sam who was shaking his head. "What?"

"Was that really necessary Dean?" Sam asked. "I mean she was actually trying to help, that's all she's been doing since she's been here, and all you've done is been an ass"

"You will thank me when we find out she's some crazed lunatic who travels with hunters, gets them to trust her before she skins them alive" Dean said. Sam just stared at him before just walking away. "Heed my word Sammy" Dean said before walking after him.

"I hate messy demons" Dean said shining his flashlight on the slime that dripped from the walls of the abandoned high school.

"Don't we all" Sam said shinning his light down the hall.

"Wait" Dean said stopping, and Sam did as well. "Did you hear that?" Both stood there silent for a moment before hearing what sounded like footsteps. Sam and Dean shared a look before continuing forward. They ended up outside the door marked gym.

"I guess this is it" Sam said bringing his gun up. Dean did the same as they entered the gym. They slowly walked in shining their lights all around to see the demon.

"Gross" Dean said shining his flashlight on his foot. He'd stepped in the slime, when suddenly he heard something move above him. "Sam" Dean said shining his flashlight to the ceiling. Sam did the same keeping his gun and flashlight pointed up when suddenly they both heard something flying above them. Both shot in the air hoping one of them would hit the thing. All of a sudden something came swooping down knocking both brothers down and their flashlights out their hands.

"Dean!" Sam screamed as he felt the demon picking him up.

"Sam!" Dean yelled back trying to see in the dark room. He looked down and picked up one of the flashlights and scanned the room anxiously. Finally he spotted Sam pinned against the wall with a giant glob of slime. "Sam, you alright?"

"Yeah" Sam said struggling to pull away. "I just can't move. This stuff is like really solid"

"Well I don't think you should move" Dean said shining the light and noticing how high Sam really was. "You're a couple feet of the ground"

Once again the demon caught Dean off guard and swooped knocking him to the ground. This time when Dean fell his hand grazed his gun, he quickly grabbed it and stood to his feet aiming. Both flashlights were now completely off and Dean was just aiming at the darkness. He jumped a bit when the lights of the gym suddenly came on and he finally saw one ugly looking demon with a spike like hand pointed right at him. Dean kept his gun steady and aimed, when he heard something behind him. He slowly turned and there was another demon with a pike like hand pointed at him.

"This is not good" Dean said looking between both demons. Suddenly they sent the spikes flying from their arms toward Dean who just closed his eyes and waited for his impending demise. When the demise part didn't come he slowly opened his eyes to see both spike inches away from his head frozen in place and just as quickly as they came toward him, they went back faster toward the demons spiking both of them to the head. Dean watched as their bodies fell to floor. "Ok what just happened?" Dean asked looking over at Sam. Sam just smile and looked up in the balcony of the gym. Dean turned and looked up and saw Katie looking down at them smiling.

"Do you trust me yet?" Katie called down from the balcony. She lifted her hand and recited a spell breaking the slime. She pulled Sam from the wall and gently placed him back on the floor. "Because if you still don't I seriously need to make some more friends"

"I could've sworn I told you to stay in the car" Dean yelled. Both Sam and Katie looked at him shocked. Katie shook her head and turned and walked away. Dean looked over at Sam who glared at him. "What?" Dean asked.

"Dean she just save both our asses" Sam snapped.

"Yeah, well we didn't need her help" Dean said turning and walking back to the door. "I had everything handled" he called as he walked out the door. Sam just shook his head before leaving as well. They walked outside and looked around and saw no Katie. Dean and Sam shared a look before walking over to the impala, and seeing she wasn't in there either.

"Now look what you did" Sam said. "Now she's gone"

"How was I supposed to know she would leave" Dean said still looking around.

"Well Dean actual people can only take so much" Sam said going over to the passenger side of the impala and getting in. Dean looked around once more hoping maybe she didn't leave.

"Maybe she wasn't that bad after all" Dean thought before getting into the impala as well. He was about to pull off when he heard someone yell.

"Wait!" they both turned to see Katie running toward them. They both hopped out of the impala and over to her. "I save your life and now you're leaving me here!"

"No we thought you left" Sam said.

"Oh" Katie replied. "No my foot got stuck in slime, that stuff is really strong." They all just stood there in silence for a moment. "So can we go?" Katie walked past them to the car. Sam glared at Dean who rolled his eyes.

"Wait" Dean said. Katie stopped and turned to toward him. "thank you" he mumbled.

"What?" Katie asked as she walked closer to him.

"I said thank you" Dean said a bit louder. "For saving our asses back there."

"Oh no problem" Katie said before turning and walking back toward the car. Sam and Dean shared a look.

"Wait" Dean said again. Katie turned to face him, a confused expression on her face. "I'm sorry too, you know for how I've been treating you." Katie walked over to Dean.

"Dean we're good" Katie said. "It takes time to trust people, I know that better than anyone. Look we're good, now can we go it's freezing out here" Katie turned and this time ran to the impala and hopped in the back seat.

"See I told you she was cool" Sam said before walking back to the car and getting in.

"Yeah she's cool" Dean said to himself before getting into the impala.

"So about this team name, I was thinking Katie and the two merry men" Katie said from the back seat. Dean just shook his head and pulled off.


	2. I love You

**A/N: What happened after Sam and Dean broke Katie from the hospital after chapter 3 of Three's Company. Well this of course.**

* * *

><p>Sam pulled the impala into the parking lot of the motel as Dean sat in the backseat with Katie still huddled against his chest.<p>

"I'm going to go get a room, I'll be right back" Sam said before hopping out of the impala and going to the front desk.

Dean looked down at Katie who was still unconscious. He held her tight, he just couldn't think of letting her go. He looked out the window and saw Sam coming back.

"You got it?" Dean asked as Sam open the back door.

"Yeah" Sam said looking down at Dean. "Here let me take her" Sam said but Dean didn't budge.

"I got her" Dean said carefully getting out of the car. "Open the door" Sam just nodded and headed to their room. Dean with Katie still in his arms was close behind him scanning the area. Once inside Dean laid Katie on the bed furthest from the door. He pulled the blankets over her and stood up straight. Sam walked over to him and looked down at her as well.

"You think she's going to be ok?" Sam asked.

"Well yeah" Dean said. "She did wake up and kill a demon"

"So what are you going to do when she wakes up?" Sam asked and Dean looked over at him.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"You know what I mean Dean" Sam said. "Are you finally going to tell her how you feel?"

"How I feel?" Dean said shaking his head. " I swear you're becoming more and more of a girl everyday"

"You know what fine" Sam said pulling out his cell phone. "I'm going to go call dad" Sam left the room leaving Dean and an unconscious Katie.

"How I feel" Dean said pulling up a chair next to Katie's bed. "How do I feel?" Dean asked himself. He knew this life just couldn't allow for personal relationships. She would be better off without him. And then she moved slightly. "Hey princess I'm here, can you open your eyes" Katie blinked a bit before finally opening up her eyes and looking over at Dean.

"Dean" she said hoarsely.

"Yeah, I'm here" Dean said and Katie tried to sit up. "Hey hey take it easy" Dean said helping her to sit up.

"What happened?" Katie asked.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Dean asked.

"I remember fighting to vampires, and somehow killed them all" Katie looked back at Dean. "But one of them somehow started a fire. So I went in and got all of those people out of those cages. I went back in to make sure everyone was out and I slipped and then nothing. Wait I remember being in this room with lots of demons, and you and Sam were there but I- I stopped them, then darkness again. Then I wake up in the hospital with a demon standing over me. What happened?"

"You've been missing for three weeks" Dean said and Katie looked shocked. "Sam and I went back to the warehouse but you weren't there." Dean took Katie's hands in his. "But there was no way I could believe you were just gone, so I went looking for you until one day me and Sammy stopped in this bar and this guy put this in my face" Dean pulled out the picture of him, Sam and Katie. Katie took the picture.

"Where did he get this?" Katie asked.

"You" Dean said and Katie looked confused. "Apparently just a few moments before we came to that bar you were there, and you stole the guy's wallet and his motorcycle, not before kicking him and his friends asses"

"That sounds about right" Katie said looking down at the picture. " How did you find me?"

"Well one of the guys from the bar said he saw you heading to Manning, so we went in that direction. We saw a bike just sitting outside some diner but when we went in you weren't there." Dean studied her face before going on. "We talked to the waitress and she said that you'd been there, and you told her that you couldn't remember anything"

"That's why I didn't come find you" Katie said.

"Yeah," Dean replied. "But then we found out that there was also a demon in that diner, and there was no doubt that he took you. So Sam and I started looking for ways to locate you and when we couldn't find anything in our book we tried yours"

"Ok, I'm not mad because it worked right?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, it lead us right to you and a room full of demons" Dean said. "But we were able to get you out after you- did what you did and we took you to the hospital and well you know the rest"

"I live a very strange life" Katie said looking over at Dean.

"Yes you do" Dean replied with a small smile.

"Thanks" Katie said. "For not giving up on me"

"I couldn't give up on you" Dean replied. "I-" Dean looked down at his hand still holding Katie's before pulling it away and standing up. "I should go tell Sam you're awake"

"Dean wait" Katie said standing up out of the bed. "I remember- I remember what I told you before I sent you guys away" Katie took a few steps closer. "I told you that I loved you, and Dean I meant it then" Dean turned his head away from her eyes. "And I still mean it. I don't know when exactly it happened but it did and now I've found myself crazy about you"

"Why?" Dean said looking back at her. "There are so many other- you could do so much better than me"

"There's just one problem with that Dean" Katie said stepping closer to Dean. "I don't think there is anyone better than you, and I love you and I think you love me too" Katie looked at Dean who didn't say anything back. "Or not, oh God" Katie said turning away from Dean. She spotted the bathroom and ran in closing the door behind her.

"Damn" Dean cursed to himself before walking over to the bathroom door. He was about to knock when Sam came back in.

"What's going on?" Sam asked before looking at the empty bed. "Where's Katie" Dean just nodded his head to the bathroom and Sam finally realized what was happening. "Oh why don't I just give you guys a minute" Sam said turning and walking to the door. He stopped when he opened the door and turned back to Dean. "Dean I know it may cause a dreaded chick flick moment but just tell her how you feel" With that Sam left his brother to finally deal with his feelings. Dean turned back to the door and knocked.

"Katie open up the door" Dean said but he got no response. "Look I'm sorry, I just-" Dean turned and leaned the back of his head against the door. "Of course I love you, I would be an idiot not to. It's just you're not supposed to end up with someone like me" Dean began walking to the middle of the room. "you're supposed to end up with someone who can get you nice things and take you nice places" Dean didn't turn around when the bathroom door opened. "You deserve someone who can take you away from this life"

"Dean look at me" Katie said and Dean turned to meet her gaze. "All those things are nice and would be perfect for someone else" Katie walked over to Dean and stood right in front of him. "But all I want is you" Dean's lips smashed in to Katie's as he brought one of his hands to her back of her head and the other to the small of her back. They pulled away for air and Dean placed his forehead against Katie's.

"I love you" Dean said and Katie smiled back up to him.

"Good because I was this close to kicking some ass" Katie said. Dean just laughed before bringing their lips back together.


	3. A Little Less Conversation Alternate

A/N: This isn't really an in between, more like a alternate version of chapter 11 of Three's company. I wrote this one first and didn't really like it so I wrote another version, the one that's in the story. But this was burning a whole in my computer so I'm gonna let you guys read it.

* * *

><p>Katie slowly began to wake up when she heard someone humming. For some reason last night was the best night sleep she had gotten in a really long. As she began to wake up, she started to become aware of her surroundings. She opened her eyes and looked around a very unfamiliar room. It was really nice. It was big and the bed was really comfortable. She got out of the bed and headed to the giant window ahead. Katie gasped at what she saw.<p>

"Vegas. What the hell am I doing in Vegas?" Katie said to herself.

"Look who's finally, awake. We have so much to do" a familiar voice said from behind Katie.

Katie turned around and was surprised at the face she saw. "Lacey?" Katie said.

"The one an only big sister" Lacey said walking up to Katie and hugging her.

"I don't understand, what are you doing her? Better question what and I doing here?" Katie said before pulling from the hug.

"Well my sister dear why else do crazy young people come to freakin Las Vegas" Lacey said walking over to the window then turning back to look at Katie. Katie just shrugged her shoulders.

"To get married!" Lacey said

"Wait you're getting married?" Katie said walking over to her. " Why am I just finding-"

"I'm not getting married Katie, you are" Lacey said smiling back at Katie.

"What? I don't… what do you mean I'm getting married? How long was I asleep?" Katie asked before taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

Lacey laughed. "Calm down Katie, you've only been asleep for a couple of hours. You guys got here at like 12:30am. Look Dean set this whole thing up weeks ago. He said he didn't want to go another day without you being his wife, so after your job in LA, the plan was for you guys to come here and get hitched. He wanted it to be a surprise. So….. SURPISRE!" Lacey shouted.

"I hate surprises" Katie said looking up at her sister.

"I know and I told him that, but that fiancé of yours" Lacey said and Katie smiled.

"I'm really getting married" Katie said.

"Yes, tonight actually and there is so much we have to do" Lacey said walking over to the end table and picking up a piece of paper. " I even made a list".

"Ok before you start, let me see your phone" Katie said holding out her hand.

"Why?" Lacey asked.

"I need to talk to Dean, if you don't mind?" Katie said

"Fine, but keep it short , we have a lot to do today" Lacey said handing Katie her cell phone and sitting back down to recheck the list.

"_Hello?" _

"Hello to you my sneaky sneaky man"

"_I've been expecting this call, so are you mad?"_

"Mad me no, I love waking up in luxurious hotels with my sister" Katie said sarcastically

"_Princess-"_

"I'm not finished. I was a little caught off guard with the whole waking up in Vegas thing, but I'm starting to come around"

"_Good because I shelled out a lot of cash for this thing"_

"Yeah Yeah, None of it yours though"

"_Well its someone's hard earned cash and I think we owe it to them to not let it go to waste" Katie laughed._

"I never thought of like that. So I guess we're getting married then. Tonight. You sure you're ready for this?"

"_Absolutely. What about you? Are you sure you're ready to become Mrs. Winchester?" Dean asked_

"Dean I don't think I have been more sure about anything in my entire life" Katie said smiling.

"_Well I should go, last minute things to do" _

"Ok so I guess I'll see you there, I'll be the one in the white dress"

"_Good to know, I'll keep an eye out."_

"Alright, love you"

"_Love you too princess, bye"_

Katie hung up the phone. She just couldn't believe it. In a couple hours she was going to be Mrs. Dean Winchester. Katie smiled. She was happy, and she wasn't gonna let anything take this feeling from her.

"Hey bride to be are you ready or what" Lacey said pulling Katie from her thoughts.

"Yes Miss bossy pants, let's hear the list" Katie said. Lacey began to read off her list when Katie heard something she just couldn't have heard.

"Wait Lacey what did you just say?" Katie asked

"You mean hair and nails" Lacey said nervously.

"No before that" Katie said

"Oh you mean picking up the dress" Lacey said

"LACEY! I meant the part about talking to mom and Dad. That part" Katie said angrily.

"Ok I know you're upset, but it was all Dean's idea. He thought you would want your family here, so he asked me to invite them." Lacey said trying to read Katie's expression.

"And you agreed. Lacey why would you…. Breath Kate just breath" Katie said to herself as she inhaled and exhaled.

"Look Katie there was no way around it without tell him the truth, which I didn't, but I think you should" Lacey said sitting next to her sister.

"I know, and I will but they just can't be here" Katie said lying back on the bed

"C'mon its been three years since you've even seen them, I'm sure whatever happened is history by now" Lacey said looking back at her sister.

"Wait so they agreed. They're coming?" Katie asked sitting up.

"Well not exacting coming, more like here" Lacey said with a nervous smile.

"They're here already, Why so early?" Katie asked.

"Well about that, Dean wanted them to come early so they could talk. He wanted to get their blessing before the wedding" Lacey said

"You mean Dean is going to be alone with our parents?" Katie asked standing up.

"Well I'm sure Sam will be there and they said they would be on their best behavior" Lacey said standing.

"Please Lace, Robert and Linda Carlson are never on their best behavior. When and Where?" Katie asked

"Uh fifteen minutes down stairs, I don't know where" Lacey said, before Katie ran out of the room. She ran until she literally ran right into someone, causing both of them to fall to the ground.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where-" Katie began, but stopped when she got a good look at who she ran in to. It was her, or someone who looked exactly like her.

"Shape shifter" Katie said getting to her feet.

"Not exactly" The woman waving her palm in front of her face to reveal her true face.

"Beth" Katie said not believing this woman was here.

"Bingo." The Beth said smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Katie asked angrily.

"Well I heard you were getting hitched, and was totally hurt that I didn't get my invitation. I mean we were close, practically like sisters when your folks threw you out" Beth said leaning against the wall.

"That was before I found out that you find hurting people fun. Look I don't have time for this, but get out of here now before I do what I should have done years ago" Katie said before walking away from the woman.

"Look who's wearing their big girl panties. I would forget those plans of your if I were you" Beth said grinning.

"What are you talking about" Katie said before two security guards came up behind her.

"What did you do?" Katie growled at Beth.

"Don't bring me into you criminal ways" Beth said before laughing and walking away.

"You're coming with us" One of the security guards said before grabbing Katie's arm and pulling her with him.

While walking Beth waved her palm in front of her face once more and took Katie's face again.

"Katie, there you are, did you find him" Lacey said running up to the Katie look a like.

"Uh yeah everything's fine now" Beth said.

"Good now can we finally get going. You have a wedding to get ready for" Lacey said locking her arm with the Katie look- alike.

"Sit!" the security guard said to Katie before leaving her in the hotel security interrogation room.

"Perfect." Katie said before crossing her arms on the table and burying her head in them. She soon heard the doors open, but she didn't even bother to look up.

"Katherine Carlson" one of the voices said.

"That's my name, don't wear it out" Katie mumbled head still down.

"Ms if you don't mind sitting up we have a lot of questions to ask you" one of the men said.

"I bet" Katie said finally sitting up and staring at the two men.

"Ms. Carlson I'm Danny McCoy and this is Mike Cannon. We're apart of hotel security and want to know where's the jewelry you stole" Danny said taking a seat in front of her.

"Stolen jewelry of course" Katie scoffed.

"Excuse me miss I don't think you know how serious this is. That was $20 million dollars worth of jewelry you stole" Mike said leaning over Katie.

"Look I didn't steal any jewelry ok" Katie said throwing up her hand in frustration.

"So you're gonna deny it. Mike" Danny said pointing to the screen. Mike pressed play and a video of Katie ( or what looked like Katie) stealing the jewelry.

"So do you want to try another story or do you want to tell us the truth this time" Danny said looking at her.

"Look its kind of hard to explain but that woman on that screen isn't me" Katie said looking at the video.

"Ok I'll bite, who is it?" Mike asked

"My….twin sister. We really don't get along and I guess she found out I was coming here to get married. She probably got upset that I didn't invite her so she came here to try and stop the wedding by doing this" Katie said hoping that story was believable.

"Well from your file it says here you don't have a twin sister" Danny said looking in the manila folder.

"That's because I'm adopted. We only met a few years ago. She wasn't who I thought she was so we went our separate ways and I thought that was the end of it, but I guess I was wrong." Katie said looking back at Danny.

"Ok then where were you at Midnight" Mike asked.

"I don't think I was here yet. Yeah I only got here at 12:30 am with my fiancé and his brother.

"Fine we're gonna go check the security cameras and if everything is how you say it, then we'll hold off on the police" Danny said standing to his feet and walking out of the room, followed by Mike.

"Wait you mind if I come with you, I mean I might see something else that proves my innocence" Katie asked.

Danny looked at Mike with a "why not" look, but Mike wasn't to sure.

"Will you excuse us for a moment" Mike said ushering Danny out the door.

"What's the worst thing that could happen Mike?" Danny asked

"Since when do we let suspected robbers into prove that their evil twin is the one that did it?" Mike asked

"Look I don't know why, but this woman doesn't seem like the steal jewelry type, just trust me on this" Danny said. Mike just sighed.

"Ok but if Ed asks, this was all your idea" Mike said, before Danny went in to get Katie.

"Ms. Carlson, if you would come with us" Katie stood up a walked out with them.

"Call me Katie, everyone calls me Katie" Katie said as they walked to surveillance. Katie just hoped she saw something on these cameras so she could get out of here and find Beth before she ruined her wedding. Katie didn't care what or how it happened but she was going to marry Dean tonight.

Oooo…oooo

"Wait I thought you stopped this" Lacey said seeing her parents sitting at a table with Dean.

"What now?" Beth ( Katie look a like) said turning to see what Lacey was talking about.

"The whole Dean can't talk to mom and dad thing that's happening over there" Lacey said pointing at them.

"And Dean is..?" Beth started.

"Your fiancé" Lacey said confused. "Are you ok?" Lacey asked

"I'm fine just some pre wedding jitters, c'mon lets go stop this thing whatever from happening" Beth said before walking toward Dean, and the Carlson's.

"Hello mom, dad, Dean" Beth said before leaning and kissing Dean passionately. He pulled her off remembering her parents were watching. But there was something else, about the kiss. It was different.

"Uh princess what are you doing here?" Dean asked as Beth plopped on the seat next to him.

"What I wanted to say hi to the folks who kicked me out and left me destitute" Beth said smiling over at Robert and Linda.

"Please you left on your own freewill, no one forced you" Linda spat.

"Sure mommy keep telling yourself that" Beth said sarcastically.

"Look Robert I don't even know why we came, she wasn't even gonna tell us she was getting married, were you Katherine?" Linda asked.

"You're right mother I wasn't going to invite you to my wedding, to tell you the truth I wasn't going to make any sorta contact with you ever" Katie said. Dean nudged her and she looked at him. "What it's the truth, and If you would excuse me , I have a wedding to get ready for, so bye" the Katie look a like said before standing, kissing Dean once more and walking away. Dean looked over at Robert and Linda with a sympathetic smile before running over to Katie.

"Hey what's your problem?" Dean asked grabbing Katie's arm.

"What do you mean?" Beth/Katie look a like said.

"I mean you talking to your parents like that. I wish my parents were here and if they were I wouldn't talk to them like that." Dean said

"Look Dean is it, I have a lot of things to do before we say 'I do' so I'm gonna go" Beth said before walking away .

Dean knew right there that whoever just walked away wasn't Katie.

Lacey saw Katie leaving, and was about to follow when she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" Lacey said looking up at the tall man.

"No its my fault I should've saw you" the man said.

"Let's just say we're both clumsy individuals ok, Lacey" Lacey said holding out her hand for a handshake.

"Sam, Wait do you know Katie?" Sam asked shaking her hand.

"Katie yeah I'm her sister, why?" Lacey asked.

"I'm Dean's brother." Sam replied.

"Oh that Sam, Dean has told me about you on some of our phone conversations, about getting all of this set up" Lacey said.

"Well don't believe it" Sam laughed.

"So what are you doing here?" Lacey asked.

"Dean asked me to stay close while he talked with Katie's parents, What are you doing here don't you and Katie have a lot of stuff to do before the wedding?" Sam asked.

"Oh crap!" Lacey said before remembering where her sister had just went. She suddenly ran over, leaving Sam confused as he watched her leave.

Sam looked over to see Lacey running after Katie, and saw Dean standing there upset.

"Hey what's up?" Sam asked coming over to his brother.

"Something's wrong" Dean said looking over at his brother.

"What do you mean, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Katie she came over here and she just totally slammed her parents. It just wasn't like her to do something like that, I think something is wrong with her" Dean said.

"What like supernatural wrong?" Sam asked

"I don't know, maybe?" Dean said.

"Are you sure you're not just making to much of this, I mean this is Katie we're talking about. Maybe she had her reasons, I mean she doesn't really talk about her parents that often" Sam said trying to smooth the situation.

"Yeah" Dean said.

"Ok so we still have some things to do before the wedding so we should go" Sam said, before they began walking.

Ooooo…oooo

"Okay so you see that's you stealing the jewelry" Mike said as they all watched the video.

"Ok then show the front desk at 12:30" Danny said. Mike got the other video and they were surprised to see Katie asleep being carried in by a guy, the same time as to robbery.

"See that's me asleep and my fiancé carrying me. I told you, now can I go now" Katie said turning to look at Danny.

"Wait that still doesn't prove anything. We have two identical women, and we don't know which is which. That could be you stealing the jewelry and her at the front desk" Mike said.

Katie turned and looked at the video for more clues, when she saw it.

"There" Katie said pointing to the screen of her look a like stealing the jewels. " Can you come in closer on her arm " Katie said. Mike zoomed in closer on the woman's arm and there was a small tattoo.

"Ok unless tattoos are there one night and gone another then I would say you got the wrong person" Katie said showing them her arm without a tattoo.

"It could be a fake" Mike said.

"Fine, Fine, We have to find her then. I bet she's still in your hotel right now is there any way you can check?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, Mike face recognition" Danny said before Mike ran Katie's face through the face recognition software.

"There, stop" Danny said when they saw the look a like talking with the guy from the video. She lifted her arm and they saw the tattoo.

Katie just looked at them and smiled.

"See now can I go" Katie said.

"Not yet" another deep voice said. A short older man walked up.

"Ed?" Danny asked.

" If we just grab her, we may never get the jewelry back, we need a plan"

Ed said. Katie looked at the guys as they were thinking when she raised her hand.

"Uh I have a plan" Katie said and they all looked at her.

"Ok but first no more of this twin sister crap. I want the truth then you can help" Ed said walking up to Katie.

Oooo…ooo…ooo

"So I hope you don't mind but to save time I chose a few dresses I thought you would like" Lacey said pulling a few simple but beautiful dresses out.

"No.. No.. Absolutely not.. Okay none of these will do. There so boring and blah" Beth said. She had to find a dress that would really embarrass Katie. She had to ruin this wedding.

"Oh Well what did you have in mind?" Lacey asked.

"You know what how about I surprise you. As a matter of fact why don't you go enjoy yourself, and let me handle all the wedding arrangement" Beth said.

"Are you sure because I really don't-

"No I'm sure I got this go, get out of here, this is Vegas go gamble, I don't know anything" the fake Katie said turning and walking away.

"Ok something really wrong" Lacey said to herself. She had to find Sam and Dean and soon.

Ooooo…oooo

"Okay so you're sure this plan is going to work?" Danny asked standing outside a bathroom stall waiting for Katie.

"Yes, look if I know this woman, she's gonna want to totally and completely ruin my life, starting with this wedding" Katie said.

"I don't understand, what happened between you two for her to hate you so much?" Danny asked.

"Well at first we had a lot in common. We were both alone and we found each other. But I realized she wasn't the kind of person I should be hanging with so I left. I guess she doesn't take rejection well" Katie said stepping out of the stall. "So what do you think?"

"Perfect, she's not gonna know what hit her" Danny said before they left the bathroom.

Ooo…oooo

Lacey went to Sam and Dean's room and hoped they had made it back. She knocked and Sam opened the door.

"Hey Lacey what's up?" Sam asked.

"Uh can I come in?" Lacey asked

"Oh of course come on in?" Sam said moving out of the way so Lacey could come in.

"So I think we may have a bit of a problem" Lacey said.

"With what?" Sam asked.

"Its Katie, she's acting weird and I'm not sure what's happening" Lacey said looking up at Sam , whose expression changed. " What do you know something I don't" Lacey asked

"Its just Dean said the same thing earlier, that she wasn't acting like herself" Sam said.

"Where's Dean now?" Lacey asked.

"He's taking a shower?" Sam said.

"Ok I say we find Katie and we figure all of this out before the wedding" Lacey said.

"Right, C'mon" Sam said as both left the room.

Oooo…ooo

Katie instantly spotted her doppelganger. She was picking out some horrendous dress. It must be the dress she planned on wearing to the wedding. Katie followed the look-alike. She knew it was only a matter of time before Beth lead her to the stolen jewelry. Beth walked until she went through staff only doors. Katie followed her down a couple of flight of stair until they ended up down a basement. Katie turned to look behind her but Danny and the other security was no where in sight.

Katie looked ahead and noticed the dress lying on the floor but Beth no where insight.

"You really thought you could fool me" Beth said. Her voice echoing around Katie. " I mean disguising your self as a security guard I mean how stupid do you think I am"

"Pretty damn stupid, you see I knew you wouldn't fall for this, I didn't need you to. I just needed you away, while security searches you room for the jewelry and I bring you to them" Katie said spotting her and walking toward the look alike.

"You think you're so perfect, don't you. But I remember you. Back when you didn't have two cents to your name. I remember what you would do." Beth said looking at Katie.

"Fine I stole, but I didn't kill people. You know for a long time I thought me and my brother were the only people like us out there, and then I meet you and you taught me so much. I just don't understand how you turned out so bad" Katie said looking at the woman.

"We all didn't grow up in the apple pie life. Some times you have to do what you have to do" Beth said before dissapearing and reappearing behind Katie placing a knife at her throat. " And right now its time for you to die"

"So you're really gonna kill me after all this. When they find the jewels, you're going to jail" Katie said straining to push the knife away.

"Actually you stole the jewels remember" Beth said smiling.

"Well that might have been believable if you didn't have that tattoo on your arm" Katie said

"That's not enough proof, this could be fake and you still could be the culprit." Beth said before Katie shead butting the woman knocking her off balance and the knife out of her hands.

"I thought about that, at first I told them you were my twin, but they didn't buy, so I came up with a better story, that you learned how to make these masks, I mean really life can barely tell the difference masks. Yeah it was a long shot, but one they see it for themselves I'm sure there will be no more doubt" Katie said walking to the woman.

But as Katie walked up Beth slid her leg tripping Katie and causing her to fall down. Beth jumped up and started kicking her. Katie finally grabbed her foot and pushed her away. Katie jumped up off the floor. Beth put her hand up, about to use her powers but Katie was quicker and sent her flying toward the all.

"This time Beth I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago" Katie said before reciting,

_Tide of evil, washed ashore To bring this darkness ever all my strength I fight this fate,Make this evil obliterate._

"What did you do!" Beth yelled standing to her feet. She waved her hand but nothing happened. Katie had taken her powers. She then heard footsteps coming toward them.

"I guess there's just one more this to do miss master of disguise. … _face that is mine I take it off now, like a mask I didn't allow_" Katie said before pulling Beth's look a like face off as if it were a mask.

"Katie you alright" Danny asked walking up to them.

"Yeah, and I guess you should take this" Katie said giving him the mask.

"You won't get a way with this" Beth said as she was being handcuffed.

"I really hope you get some help Beth" Katie said before walking away.

"Hey where are you going?" Danny called after her.

"To get married! " She replied before turning and running off.

* * *

><p>AN: This was actually good, but I think I made the right choice.


	4. She's Out there I know it Alternate

**A/N: Hey so this is another alternate I made a few months back. I wrote this as the first chapter of my Three's Company story. But for some reason got stuck and didn't know where to go with it so I re-wrote it and came up with the chapter you all have read( If you haven't check it out). So tell me what you think. Did I make a good decision or should I have seen how this one would have played out?**

* * *

><p>"Dean its been two weeks, and we have done nothing but drive around doing these simple cases. We need to find dad." Sam said looking over at his brother.<p>

"Look Sam If you wanna go then you go. I'm not ready to give up on her as easy as you" Dean said eyes focused on the road.

"Dean I know you miss her, hell I miss her too, but after all this time she would've contacted us or something. You need to face the facts that she is gone and you need to move on" Sam said seeing his harshness the only way to get through to his brother.

Dean looked over at Sam and then back at the road. Deep down inside he knew Sam was right. But there was this nagging feeling that he wasn't. He just couldn't shake the feeling that Katie was out there some place and he just needed to find her. And that was what he was going to do.

"Sam like I said you can go, but I'm just not ready for a big bad fight when my head isn't completely in it." Dean said staring at the looming road ahead.

" I get it Dean. When Jess died, my whole world seemed to go up in flames But you were there to get me through and I guess I'm just trying to do the same for you" Sam said looking to his brother then out his window.

The rest of the ride was silent, neither one of them knowing quiet what to say.

"She's out there, I know it" Dean thought to himself.

"May I take your order" a waitress asked to a couple. " Alright I bring that right away" She said walking away.

"Jane I don't see how you do it. You've been here a couple weeks and you're already my best waitress" the woman behind the counter said.

" Well when you can't remember anything, new stuff seems to be absorbed easier I guess" Jane said handing the woman her order.

The bell on the door rang as another waitress entered the diner.

"Sorry I'm late. Babysitter troubles." The woman said heading to the back to put her stuff away.

"Its fine Becca its not like I have anyone to go home to" Jane said following the woman.

"I'm sure there is someone out there looking for you and before you know it you will remember everything" Becca said giving Jane a hug.

"Well I wish they would hurry up because I'm starting to think I'm going to be Jane Doe for the rest of my life" Jane said pulling out of the hug to put her jacket on.

"Have fun at the library" the Becca said to Jane as she left

"See ya" Jane said putting her hood on about to head out in the rain. She ran into this guy as soon as she stepped out the door.

"Sorry" she said quickly moving past the man who's face she didn't see since she was desperately trying to get out of the rain.

"No problem" Dean yelled to the back of the head of the retreating woman. She was moving so fast he didn't even get a glimpse of her. He just shook his head and entered the diner. "Finally food. I'm starving Sammy" Dean said entering the diner after being bumped by the running woman.

"Me too I could eat" Sam said taking a seat at a booth, Dean on the other side.

At the local library Jane goes into her routine of checking all the missing person's reports. Every day she prays that her face is on it, but it never is.

'Maybe no one's looking for you" She sighs to herself. Jane gives up her search for the day and starts surfing the net for other things. She remembers the doctor telling her that she was covered in soot, so she believed that she was in a fire. But there were so many fires in the world, and none of them sparked any kind of memory. But there was this one article from Kansas about this house fire. Mother of two was killed, leaving the father to care for the children.

"Why does this story seem familiar" Jane said to herself as she read the article. Just then her phone rang.

"Hello?….. Is he alright? …. I'm on my way" Jane said getting up from the computer and heading to the hospital.

Back at the diner

"I'm really getting sick of kids making up these ridiculous stories. I mean a ghost in the window. I have better things to do then mess around with stupid stuff like this" A police office said to his buddy in the booth behind Sam.

"Jimmy Parker was probably up to no good when he got injured and decided to make up the ghost story to cover for himself. " the buddy said.

"Well at least he's not that beat up. He should be able to leave the hospital in the morning" the cop said taking a drink of his coffee before they left.

Dean looked at Sam with eye brows raised.

"What?" Sam asked trying to read his brother's face

"What? You heard the cop. This maybe our thing"Dean said looking at a skeptical Sam.

"Dude a kid thinking he saw a ghost in a window? Really?" Sam said not buying it.

"C'mon Sammy we're already here, we could at least check it out" Dean said trying to convince his brother.

" Fine, but Dean this is the last case. When we're done here we're calling dad, Ok?" Sam said looking at his brother intently.

" Fine, now c'mon" Dean said getting up from their booth.

At the hospital

"Hey Beccs what happened" Jane said seeing her crying friend in the waiting room.

"I got a call that Jimmy was almost hit by a car. He was riding his bike in the street, and he was so close to being hit. But the doctors say he'll be fine. He says he saw a ghost and just started riding without thinking. That boy's imagination is going to give me a heart attack." Becca said cleaning her eyes with some tissue.

"A ghost? Like a real ghost?" Jane asked out of curiosity.

"Of course not a real ghost Jane. Ghosts aren't real. Oh there goes Jim's doctor. I'm going to go talk to him. I'll be right back" Becca said as she got up to go talk to the doctor.

Jane just sat there for a moment. "Ghost?" she said to herself. She looked around and decided to ask Jimmy himself what he saw.

"Hey Jimmy how you feeling?" Jane said coming in the boys room. He was a bit scratched up but all in all seem fine.

"Fine I guess. I'm just a little sore" Jimmy said rubbing his leg.

"Well your mom was telling me about what happened and she said you saw something" Jane said pulling up a seat next to Jimmy's hospital bed. Jimmy just turned away from her.

"Look Jimmy you can tell me anything Ok" Jane said taking the child's hand.

"I saw a little girl in the window of the old Perkins house. She was standing there looking at me and then she was gone. I guess I freaked and started riding my bike and didn't see that car coming. But it was a real life ghost, you have to believe me" Jimmy said looking up at Jane.

Jane came up to the boy's face and whispered, " I do believe you. I have no idea why but I do and I'm going to figure this out ok". Jane kissed him on the forehead and headed out the door to the elevator. As she got on one elevator, the next one opened, Sam and Dean exiting.

"Dude at least look like you wanna be here" Dean said nudging Sam in the side.

"I don't wanna be here Dean, Let's just get this over with" Sam said fixing his tie.

"Excuse me, we're here to talk to a Jimmy Parker" Dean said to a nurse quickly opening and closing his fake badge.

Outside the Perkins residence an hour later

"What are you doing Jane" Jane said to herself as she stood in front of the house. She began to walk up to the door, but it was locked. Jane took a step back to see if there were any other way in when the door just suddenly opened by itself.

"Ok this is a creepy house, What the hell" She said as she went into the house. As she walked in she pulled out the flashlight she brought. She suddenly got a chill that caused her to stop dead in her tracks.

"Is someone here?" Jane asked trying to look around the room. All of a sudden she heard what sounded like footsteps coming from upstairs. She headed upstairs and the dark aimless hallway when she heard what she thought was a child laughing.

"Is someone there?" Jane yelled down the hallway.

"Are you here to play" a voice called out to Jane.

"Uhh sure why don't you come out so I can see you" Jane said walking until she heard a noise from one of the rooms. She slowly opened the door and peeked inside. She shined her flashlight in but saw nothing. It started to get colder in the room and Jane's flashlight began to flicker until it went completely off. Jane looked around the dark room, with only a streetlight from outside shining in. She couldn't shake the feeling that there was someone there. She walked backwards until she walked back into a wall. Out of nowhere a small little girl appears in front of Jane.

"Where did you come from?" Jane asks looking at the child who seemed to appear out of thin air.

"I wanna play" the girl yelled coming closer to where Jane was standing.

"Right ok how about I help you get home so you can play" Jane said trying not to let her fear show.

"I don't wanna go anywhere this is my home" the girl yelled before sending books flying in Jane's direction. Jane swiftly dodged them with little effort until she was standing by a fire place. She grabbed a fire poker and swung at the little girl causing her to vanish. Jane stood there for a moment not believing what had just happened. She looked at the fire poker in her hands and dropped it before making a run for it. She ran down the hall until she heard a voice. She turned to see two men, and from what she could see in the dim hallway they were wearing suits.

"Crap cops" Jane said to herself as she tried to get a good look at their faces.

"Hey are you alright" one of the voices said.

"Well fine if you don't count whole game of dodge book I was playing with the ghost girl back there" Jane said squinting her eyes to see who she was talking to.

The men were silent and it seemed like they were talking to each other.

"Uh yeah this has been real fun but I should get going" Jane said inching backwards.

"Wait what's your name" the other man said.

" Why?" Jane asked still trying to inch away.

"Your voice. It sounds familiar. Look I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam. Look we- " Dean was cut off by the appearance of the ghost girl behind him appearing.

"If you're not gonna play then get out of my house" She yelled so loud that glass started breaking. Jane, Dean and Sam all began running down the stair and out of the house. Once outside the front door of the house suddenly slammed shut. They all were standing catching their breath when Sam and Dean finally caught a glimpse of the woman from inside the house.

"Katie? " They both said in unison Jane looked at the men suspiciously. This night was getting weirder by the minute and all she wanted to do was get away from this house.

"Look you probably got me confused with someone else, and if you would excuse me I should get going" Jane said turning away to leave but Dean grabbed her arm.

"Katie it's us. Don't you remember us" Dean said searching her eyes for anything that said she did remember.

"Hey Look I'm sorry I don't you, but I don't know much of anything at this point." Jane said feeling overwhelmed at the moment.

"Here look" Dean said reaching in his pocket and pulled out a picture with the three of them on it and handed it to her,

"That's.. me.." Katie said looking at the picture not believing what she was seeing. After all this time of not knowing who she was or where she came from, she now found people who did.

"Yeah that's you with us, why can't you remember?" Dean asked taking a step closer to her, only for her to move away.

"There was an accident. I really don't know what kind of accident, but I ended up in this hospital and I was beat really bad and I suffered a head injury that sort wiped my memory clean. So you know who I am?" Katie said looking into unfamiliar eyes.

"Yeah we do, but we should get out of here before the police come" Dean said ushering Katie to the car.

"Wait you guys aren't police? what's with the suits" Katie said confused about who she was with.

"That's a long story we'll explain on the way" Dean said opening the door for her to get in.

"I don't think so" Katie said closing the door. " Look this is me in this picture and you say you know me, but in my reality you two are the guys who just happened to be in the haunted house. I'm not ready to get in your car and have you take me to god knows where, so how about you guys meet me in the morning at Aunt B's diner Ok" Sam and Dean shared a look before turning back to Katie.

"I guess we can do that" Dean said. Katie just nodded and turned to head down the block. Dean watched as the woman he'd been searching for walked away until he couldn't see her anymore.

"You were right" Sam said looking over at his brother. "She's alive"

"Yeah and she doesn't remember who she is or who we are" Dean said looking up at Sam.

"Yeah but we're here now and we can help her remember" Sam said getting into the car.

"I hope you're right Sammy" Dean said before hopping into the driver side of the impala.


	5. If they knew then, what they know now

**A/N: Another never before seen moment from that missing year, was bored and trying to get inspired for my real story, hope you like this!**

* * *

><p>Dean strutted over to the table after his winning another game of pool. Katie and Sam just shook their heads at the annoying grin on his face and paid more attention to the less than happy expressions of the angry losers who were staring holes in the back of Dean's head.<p>

"Life is good" Dean said taking a seat and signaling the waitress for another beer.

"Yes the joys of hustling pool" Katie replied still looking around the bar.

"Well some of us have to make a living and since hunting isn't really a 401K kind of job this is it" Dean replied.

"There are other ways of making money Dean, then hustling" Katie replied. "Look at me I invest in the stock market" Dean just scoffed. "Whatever" The waitress came and sat down Dean's beer. Katie couldn't help but notice Dean's stare down of the woman up until she walked away and his eyes were glued to her butt.

"Now that is one fine piece of-" Dean stopped when he saw the glare Katie was tossing his way. "What?"

"Oh nothing I just didn't realize how much of a pig you were" Katie replied before taking a sip of her beer.

"You're just now figuring that out" Sam said and Katie laughed.

"Ha ha, laugh all you want." Dean said bringing his bottle to his lips. "You're just jealous"

"Jealous" Katie laughed. "Really why are we jealous?"

"Because you're boring geeks who can't get laid" Dean replied.

"I take your challenge dear sir" Katie said finishing off the rest of her beer. She then stripped off her button up shirt to reveal her very revealing tank top.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked as Katie shook her hair out of the pony tail it was in.

"I'm proving that boring geeks like Sam and I can get laid" Katie said before looking at the bar. "He'll do" Both Sam and Dean turned toward the bar to see a guy drinking. He was around their age, but he was very rugged. Katie walked over to the bar and Dean and Sam watched. They saw the guy look up at her and to their surprise he smiled. He said something and they were even surprised at Katie's laugh. They'd heard her laugh before and it was not as girly as the one she was using now. They saw her run her hand on the man's shoulder and Dean couldn't help the twinge of jealousy. Sam noticed as Dean held his beer a little tighter and that vein in his forehead slowly popped down.

"What's with you?" Sam asked.

"Will you look at her" Dean said. "This is ridiculous, not the way a lady acts"

"A lady acts?" Sam scoffed. "Dude what are you talking about, she's just messing around" They watched as the man's hand went around Katie's waist as he pulled her closer to him to whisper something in her ear.

"That's it" Dean says standing to his feet and stalking over to the two. He grabbed Katie's arm and pulled her out of the guy's grasp. "Ok you win"

"Dean what are you-"Katie snatched her arm out of Dean's grasp. " Are you crazy?"

"Is everything alright?" the guy asked gaining a glare from Dean.

"Stay out of this dude" Dean said before turning back to Katie.

"Ok you win, you're not a geek, now come back to the table" Dean replied.

"Dean, why are you upset?" Katie asked and Dean didn't meet her gaze.

"Look you don't know this guy, I'm just looking out for you" Katie rolled her eyes. That's all she needed, another over protective brother type.

"Dean that's sweet" Katie said. "But you and I both know that I can take care of myself"

"Fine" Dean snapped before turning and stalking back over to the table where Sam looked shocked. "What?"

"Aw Dean, please don't tell me you-" Sam said. "No not you, not a different girl a different city. It can't be true"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"You like Katie" Sam said smiling.

"Pfttt. No" Dean replied laughing. "Someone must have spike your drink Sammy, because that's just crazy" Dean took a drink of his beer before turning back to see Katie laughing and talking with the guy at the bar. "I mean look at her, she's annoying, and infuriating, she never listens, she talks entirely too much and has horrible taste in music" Dean looked over at Sam who was grinning widely at him.

"I think I was wrong Dean" Sam replied and Dean just looked at him because of the smile still on his face. "You don't like her, you're in-"

"Don't say it Sammy" Dean replied standing to his feet. "Don't even say it, I'm going to go make some more money" Dean glanced over at the bar once more before going back over to the pool tables. Sam just shook his head before turning to look up at Katie. She was smiling and then she stopped. Her expression just fell. She looked as if she was about to turn and leave but the guy grabbed her. She looked toward Sam and then up over to where Dean was. Sam looked as well but Dean was wrapped up in a game. Katie nodded her head no to Sam, she must have known he was about to call Dean over. Sam just stood up and walked over to Katie and the guy.

"Hey is there a problem?" Sam asked. The guy rolled his eyes.

"Not another one" the guy mumbled. "Look everything is fine, me and the lady was just talking"

"Yeah except she doesn't look like she's fine" Sam stated.

"Sam" Katie warned before turning back to the guy. "Look we're just gonna go" Katie turned around and began walking but felt someone grab her arm.

"Not so fast bitch!" the guy yelled. "You're not going anywhere" Katie looked over at his hand around her arm and without thinking decked the guy right in the face. He stumble backwards a bit letting go of her arm. "I think you broke my nose"

"Well it's not the only thing I'm gonna break if you touch me again" Katie snapped.

"Oh really" The guys said taking a step toward Katie, but was hit from the side by another fist. Katie looked over at Dean.

"Really" Dean said looking down at the creep he just hit "See this is why you should listen to me" Dean said standing in between the guy and Katie. Katie looked around as more men started surrounding them.

"Right, you really no how to make things better" Katie said walking backward towards Dean.

"Really Dean a bar fight" Sam said his back toward Katie Dean also keeping a watch on the redneck currently surrounding them.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that they were one for all, all for one kind of rednecks" Dean replied.

"See this is what your macho, me tarzan protect Jane, kind of thinking gets us" Katie said. "I was fine to kick the guys ass, but no you just had to swoop in and punch the guy"

"Well excuse me for standing up for you" Dean replied.

"Guys!" Sam interrupted. "Now is not the time. How are we going to get out of this"

"Sometimes it just hurts how much you guys just don't realize what I can do" Katie said reaching her hand in the air and with a flick of her wrist everyone froze. She twirled a finger at Sam and Dean who looked around.

"That is kind of cool" Dean said.

"Please this is the awesomeness that is me" Katie replied. "Now let's get out of here before they unfreeze" Katie turned and headed for the door and Sam followed. Katie stopped to see Dean run back toward to pool table. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm getting my money, go I'll catch up" Dean replied. Katie just shook her head before her and Sam went out to the door. They were right next to the impala when the unmistakable sound of glass breaking was heard. Sam and Katie shared a look before sighing. Katie started stretching her arms and popping her knuckles.

"What the hell, it's been a while since I was in a good bar fight" Katie said looking up at Sam. "Let's go get your idiot brother" They both ran back into the bar to join in the fun.

About an hour later they all stumbled back into their room. All looked a bit ruffed up from the fight, but they were surprisingly proud at how well they did. Sam went and collapsed on the bed furthest from the door and Dean collapsed on the other. Katie just stood there looking down at the two.

"So are we going to talk about what just happened?" Katie asked.

"What, fighting a bunch of rednecks, not much to talk about" Dean replied kicking off his shoes.

"You hit the guy!" Katie snapped.

"Well you hit him first" Dean replied.

"That's because he grabbed me, I had a reason to hit him, that didn't start the redneck apocalypse" Katie said.

"Well I had a reason too" Dean said. "He was a douchebag, and no one treats my friends like that" Katie looked surprised at his choice of words.

"You've never called me that before" Katie replied.

"Well don't make a big deal about it" Dean said. "It was bound to happen eventually, you tagging along with us and all, now you have the pleasure of being my friend congratulations"

"Thank you so much!" Katie said sarcastically. "But next time let me fight my own battles ok" Katie turned to go to the bathroom.

"No" Dean said and both Sam and Katie turned to look at him.

"Excuse me" Katie asked. "It really wasn't a yes or no kind of question"

"Doesn't have to be" Dean said standing to his feet and walking over to her. "You see, being my friend entails that I will be there to help you whether you want me to or not, so you can be all independent or whatever but if a guy grabs you or a demon is about to kill you I'm going to be there to help"

"Ok first that was kind of sweet" Katie said and a please smile came across Deans lips. "But second it's also chauvinistic and totally something a man would say, but I don't think there is anything I can do to change your mind"

"There isn't" Dean replied.

"Fine but there will have to be some rules in this relationship" Katie replied. "I saw you before creepy McCreeperson got all grabsy, you went into this brotherly protection thing and that can't happen. I already have a real brother and a bunch of guys who want to be my brother trying to "protect me" . You will realize that I've been hunting alone for a while now and can handle myself especially with idiots in a bar, so you just have trust me sometimes, Capice?"

"Capice?" Dean repeated.

"It was a capice kind of moment" Katie replied. "So are we in agreement"

"Fine, but I don't think of you as a sister" Dean replied turning and walking back to his bed. "You could never be a Winchester" Katie scoffed and turned to go back to the bathroom.

"Like I even want to" Katie called back before closing the bathroom door behind her. Dean laid back on the bed and turned toward Sam who's head was turned away from him, but he thought he heard laughing.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked.

"Nothing, I think the impossible just happened today" Sam replied. "My brother is friends with a witch"

"Oh shut up" Dean said before turning over and closing his eyes.


	6. A day in the life

A/N: Hello all. Now this isn't an in between more like me trying to get my creative juices flowing for my story Three Blind Mice. ( Check it out if you haven't already)... So its just really random.

* * *

><p>Katie and Dean lay in bed watching television. Sam had went out for food and they waited.<p>

"Ok tell me again why we're using this rare alone time watching tv when we can be doing way more fun things" Dean said resting his back against the headboard as Katie lay on her stomach, resting her head in her hands at the foot of the bed.

"Shh!" Katie said not taking her eyes off the TV. Dean just crossed his arms and pouted.

"I still don't see what the point is to this show I mean so the guy can look at you and know you're lying" Dean said. "Big deal I can do that" Katie scoffed and turned to Dean.

"He's not looking at their faces, more like their facial expressions, and their body language. It's a science" Katie said turning back to the tv. "And you so can not tell when someone is lying"

"Oh really?" Dean asked.

"Really" Katie replied.

When the show finally went off Katie turned to look at Dean. "Really what is with that look?" Dean didn't say a word. "Ohh the silent treatment, I take your challenge" Katie said crawling over to Dean seductively. Dean just eyed her still not uttering a word. Katie climbed on top of Dean's lap and noticed that he didn't bring his hands around her waists. She just rolled her eyes and grabbed his hands and put them on either side of her waist. Katie leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Dean's lips and she could feel his hands tighten on her waist. Katie smiles as she continues kissing Dean along his jaw. Katie feels Dean's hand slid from her waist under her shirt and grabs them and placed them back on her waist.

"You know we can't" Katie says now kissing Dean's neck.

"Why not?" Dean asks sliding his hands back under her shirt. Katie pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"Because Sam is probably on his way back as we speak" Katie replied. "And your hands will only start something they can't finish"

"Fine" Dean said pulling out his phone.

"Who are you calling?" Katie asked.

"Sam" Dean said simply.

"And what are you going to say?" Katie asked. "Uh bro you mind taking the long way back so I can get lucky"

"Actually that was exactly what I was going to say" Dean said looking over at Katie. "How did you know?"

"I guess I just really know you" Katie said snatching his phone and hanging it up.

"Hey" Dean said reaching for the phone but Katie kept it out of reach.

"No, because I have a better idea" Katie said.

"Really and what is that?" Dean asked before Katie's lips crashed into his. He brought his hand into the back of her hair and the other to her back. Katie stopped thinking so much and just gave into the moment letting Dean pull her shirt over her head and tossing it on the floor. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear the door opening.

"Guys!" Sam called putting a hand over his eyes and turning around. Katie quickly jumped off the bed grabbing her shirt. "Didn't we talk about this, I mean we had a long discussion about what you're supposed to do when you two are-"

"Or were about to" Dean said getting a slap on the arm from Katie. Katie pulled her shirt back over her head.

"Sorry Sam" Katie said. "You can turn around" Sam slowly turned around to see everyone was fully clothed and sighed in relief walking toward the table an sitting the food down.

"You know if you wanted some time alone all you had to do was call me" Sam said. Dean just looked at Katie with an I- told- you- so expression.

"I was about to but somebody stopped me" Dean replied.

"Shut up Dean" Katie said walking over to the food.

"Oh now you're mad at me" Dean replied. "Women I tell ya, can live with 'em and-"

"Can't get their baseball bat from your windshield" Katie said glaring in Dean's direction.

"You just had to take it that far didn't you?" Dean said getting up and walking over to the food.

"Well you take me there babe" Katie replied before pressing a kiss to the side of Dean's face.

* * *

><p>AN: I know pretty random, but it hey I was


	7. Building Trust

The wind blew in Katie's hair as she rode her bike down the cool DC streets. Since leaving home there was nothing really else to do but move. Just going from place to place, as random faces blurred past. But here was different. There was someone here, someone who she missed dearly. Abby Sciuto, Katie's best friend from New Orleans. She never could forget that summer. The crazy thing about their relationship was how completely opposites they were, but somehow they seem to click.

Katie pulled outside the building Abby had told her to come to.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Services" Katie read to herself.

Katie looked around at the people walking around and noticed how serious everyone looked. Katie hoped Abby hadn't ended up like this. She would hate to think the girl with the infectious smile and goofy personality had become like this. She noticed a vendor and decided to get some coffee before going in. The line was a bit long for a vendor, Katie looked a head at the few people in front of her.

"I know what you're thinking" a voice said from behind Katie. "But this is the best cup of coffee within walking distance." Katie turned and looked at the man. He wore a striped shirt with a few button unbutton at the top. His hair was combed back and Katie could help but notice his nice smile.

"I'm sorry" Katie replied. "Were you talking to me?"

"Uh yes, at least I thought I was" the man replied before holding out his hand. "Tony"

"Nice to meet you Tony" Katie replied shaking his hand. She turned to see that the line was moving because it was her turn to order. After getting her coffee and a Caf Pow for Abby, Katie headed toward the building. "Hey wait!" Katie turned around to see the man from before running toward her a bit out of breath when he finally stopped. "I didn't catch your name" Katie smiled at him.

"That's because I didn't throw it" Katie replied. "Nice meeting you Tony" Katie turned and continued into the building.

Tony watched as the girl walked into NCIS which was perfect. If she wanted to play hard to get than it was game on. It would probably be a matter of time before they ran into each other again so all he had to do was wait. Tony turned and went back to the vendor to get his coffee. Tony stopped when he realized what she was holding in her hand. He only knew one person who drank Caf Pows. A smile came over his face at the thought.

Katie entered the building to walk into another line. Katie sighed as she stepped closer and closer to the guard. She was glad when she was finally up.

"Hi, I'm here to see an Abby Sciuto" Katie said.

"ID ma'am" the guard replied. Katie sat the coffee and Caf Pow on the table and rummaged through her bag pulling out her ID. She handed it to the guard, but when he grabbed it she didn't let go. She looked him in the eyes before reciting

_Know my face, know my eyes, letting me in would be very wise_

The guard let go of the badge and handed Katie a visitor's pass with a smile on his face " Here you are ma'am, have a nice day"

"You too" Katie replied as she clipped the pass to her shirt. She picked up her drinks and headed to the elevator. Katie stood on the elevator staring at the buttons, not because they were any special kind of buttons, they were really regular elevator buttons. The problem was Abby forgot to tell her what floor her lab was on. "Perfect" Katie said to herself before giving up and pressing a random button. She rode the elevator until a ding signaled for her to get off. She stepped off the elevator and looked around at the hustle and bustle of people around her. She slowly walked looking for someone to help her.

"You look lost" A voice said and Katie turned to see a dark haired woman staring up at her from her desk.

"Good, because I am lost" Katie laughed walking over to the woman.

"Don't worry it happens to the best of us" the woman said standing to her feet. "Who or what are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for-" Katie stopped when she felt her coffee take from her hands. She watched as the gray haired man just kept walking, even taking a sip before sitting behind his desk.

"Uh Gibbs that was rude" the woman said turning to man. He looked up confused before noticing Katie.

"Can I help you?" Gibbs asked. Katie just smiled before walking over and snatching her coffee back.

"Not really" she replied and Gibbs stood up and glared. "Oh did I break something?" Katie asked looking over at the woman. "What is he doing?"

"Something that usually works, when he wants to get his way" the woman replied. "But I guess it's not having its intended effect" Katie turned back to Gibbs who was still glaring at her. "He really hates when people come between him and his caffeine"

"But I guess that's where we're having our problem" Katie said looking back at Gibbs. "Seeing as this is my caffeine, and I too can get pretty scary" Katie looked at the cup. "But seeing as you have already drank from it, and the name Gibbs is becoming familiar, here" Katie handed Gibbs the cup which he took graciously.

"Who are you?" Gibbs asked taking his seat again.

"Katie!" Tony said walking into the bull pin. "You will not believe-" Tony stopped when he saw Katie staring right back at him. "You're here" a smile came to his face.

"Tony you know her?" the woman asked.

"Apparently" Katie replied. "How did you figure out my name?"

"Huh?" Tony asked. "Wait your name's Katie?"

"I'm confused" Katie replied. "Isn't that what you just called me?"

"No that's what he just called me" the woman replied. "I'm agent Kate Todd, and this moron like to call me Katie to annoy me"

"Hey no name calling" Tony replied before turning back to Katie. "So Katie, were you looking for me, it's alright if you were" Tony strutted over to her a bit. Katie just rolled her eyes. " I sort of have that effect on woman" Katie looked at Tony confused before just walking away back toward Kate.

"So like I was saying I'm looking for-"

"Abby" Tony finished and Katie looked at him confused again. "What, was it a secret or something?"

"No, but how did you know I was here to see Abby?" Katie asked.

"Well I have only met one person in the world who drinks Caf Pow" Tony replied. "And it just so happens to be my favorite Goth" Katie and Kate both looked at the drink in Katie's hand before looking back at Tony. "What? It's what I do?" Katie turned back to Kate.

"So yeah I'm looking for Abby" Katie replied.

"Oh I can show her boss" Tony replied looking over at Gibbs. "It won't take long" Katie's hand shot up and everyone looked at her.

"I vote anyone else take me" Katie replied before Gibbs phone rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs…On my way" Gibbs hung up the phone before looking up at Katie. "Looks like you're getting your wish" Gibbs walked past Tony, grabbing the coffee from his hand and putting it in Katie' s as he walked past her as well. Katie and Tony looked at the cup in her hand and then back up at each other. "You waiting for an invitation!" Katie quickly turned and followed Gibbs to the elevator.

"You know an invitation would've been helpful" Katie said before the elevator doors closed.

"So how is it that you know Abby exactly?" Gibbs asked, to Katie's disappointment. She was hoping for the quiet type of elevator rides that didn't involve questions.

"Old friends" Katie replied. "Met when we were younger and have been friends ever since"

"Why visit now?" Gibbs asked. Katie rolled her eyes before lifting her hand to press the emergency stop but.

"My parents just told me that I wasn't welcomed in their home" Katie replied. "I've been moving from place to place and just happened to be passing through DC and decided to visit my good friend Abby, so here I am" Gibbs just looked down at the woman. "Anything else?"

"No, not now any ways" Gibbs replied turning back to the elevator doors.

"Well I guess we'll just meet back here when you do" Katie replied before pressing the button continuing the elevator ride. The doors opened and Gibbs just moved quickly to Abby's lab as Katie followed. Katie began getting nervous, she hadn't seen Abby in a while and hope the woman hadn't changed too much.

"What do you got for me Abs?" Gibbs ask just like he always did. Abby was facing her computer, not noticing Katie slip in through her door.

"Well my gray haired fox, I cleaned up the security photo and was able to get part of a license plate" Abby said. "I sent it up to McGee and he's doing his thing." Katie watched as her friend explained her findings to Gibbs. She couldn't help but be impressed. She always knew Abby was smart, but seeing her in action like this was just plain cool.

"Good work Abs" Gibbs said before placing a kiss on Abby's cheek.

"Yeah, but I guess not Caf Pow worthy huh?" Abby replied.

"I'd turn around if I were you" Gibbs replied. Abby looked at him a bit confused before turning around. Her eyes went wide and Katie just smiled at her.

"Your Caf Pow my lady" Katie said walking up with the drink. Katie saw as the smile came across Abby's face as the Goth began jumping a little before jumping on Katie to hug her.

"I can't believe you're here!" Abby said squeezing Katie in a tight hug.

"Uh Bee" Katie said. "I need to breathe"

"Oh Right" Abby said pulling from the hug. "I can't believe you're really here, this is so awesome"

"Well I was passing through and decided to say a hello to the world's best forensic scientist" Katie replied.

"Why don't I let you two catch up" Gibbs said before walking past Katie toward the door.

"Oh and thanks Agent Gibbs" Katie replied but only got a nod in return.

"So tell what's been up with you?" Abby asked. "I'm dying to hear of the crazy adventures of cool KC the super witch"

"Well the usual" Katie replied with a shrug. "I find the bad things, then get rid of them, nothing major"

"Nothing major" Abby repeat. "You have no idea how important what you're doing is."

"Well it feels like more of a curse than a gift sometimes" Katie replied hopping up on Abby's table.

"I'm sorry about your grandfather" Abby said. "But that wasn't your fault"

"Tell that to my parents" Katie replied. "That demon came there because of me and my grandfather paid the price" Katie said shaking his head. "In a way I'm glad they told me to leave, now I won't be putting the people I love in any danger"

"Katie I know you" Abby replied. "You think that just because you have all this power that it means you also have just that much responsibility. You can't do it all"

"I know that Bee" Katie said. " I just-" She stopped when she looked up at what was on Abby's screen. She walked over to get a closer look.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked.

"This tattoo" Katie asked looking back at Abby then back at the screen. "I've seen it before"

"Really because I can't even match the ink to any known substances which is really weird" Abby replied walking over to the screen as well.

"Not really" Katie replied. "Since this tattoo wasn't made with ink, it's been embedded into his skin"

"What?" Abby asked. "Wait, is this a, no way, tell me I didn't just stumble upon the strange and freaky?"

"I hate when you call it that" Katie replied. "But yes, I think you may have. Where's the body now?"

"Down in autopsy, why?" Abby asked.

"Because I'm going to need to get a closer look at it" Katie replied.

"Visitors aren't allowed into Autopsy" Abby replied.

"C'mon Abby when have things like rules stopped me" Katie replied. "I'm going to go check this out, and I'll call you if I find anything" Katie turned to the door and began out but stopped and turned. "Uh Bee Autopsy is.."

"Take the elevator to the basement and make a left" Abby replied. "Be careful and don't get caught"

"I won't" Katie replied before leaving Abby's lab. She stepped off the elevator and turned left to some automatic opening doors. She walked into see a shorter old man and a taller black man over a dead body. They were just about to look up at her when she raised her hand with a flick of her wrist froze both men. Katie quickly walked in, her powers were still somewhat unpredictable. She looked over at the body which insides were now visible except for the heart that seemed to be missing. Katie just grimaced, this was not a time to barf. She spotted the tattoo on the man's leg and looked over it closely. She leaned in close and noticed the detail in some of the symbols. This was definitely her thing. She noticed the slight movement in the older man's hand and quickly bolted out of there. Both men unfroze and looked up toward the door to see someone there.

"I could've sworn someone came in" Doctor Mallard said. He just shook his head and turned back to the body. "You know that reminds me of the time I spent in the trudges of Morocco"

Katie stepped on the elevator and quickly dialed Abby. She waited until the Goth finally answer her phone.

"_So what is the verdict?" Abby asked._

"Definitely my kind of thing" Katie replied when the elevators opened. Gibbs stood there with another older man. They looked over at her before getting on as well.

"_So what now?" Abby asked._

"Now, well-" Katie looked between Gibbs and the other man who stood in front of her. "I'll call you back" Both men turned back toward her and Katie just smiled.

"You know we don't usually let people just wander around here" Gibbs said.

"Not wandering" Katie replied. "I'm actually leaving"

"Already, that was kind of quick visit" Gibbs replied still facing away from Katie.

"Well something has come up" Katie replied. "But don't worry I'll be back, you know so you won't miss me too much" Katie heard the other man chuckle a bit and Gibbs just glared at the man.

"What?" the man said before turning to look at Katie holding out his hand. "Hi I'm agent Fornell"

"Fornell?" Katie repeated shaking his hand and Gibbs chuckled a bit. "What's your first name?" Fornell glanced over at Gibbs who just shrugged his shoulders before turning back to Katie.

"Tobias" he said and Katie just quirked an eye brow.

"Well Tobias Fornell, I'm so sorry" Katie replied before patting him on the shoulder. The elevator opened and she walked passed him. He and Gibbs walked off the elevator and watch as she headed toward the doors.

"Sorry for what!" Fornell called and Katie turned to face him.

"For parents who completely hated you" Katie said smiling shaking her head. She turned around and kept out the door. Fornell looked over at Gibbs who was laughing.

"Oh you think that's funny?" Fornell asked. "Who was that anyway?"

"Friend of Abby's" Gibbs said. "Now tell me again, why I should hand over my evidence?"

Katie walked toward her bike and climbed on and scoffed. Who names their kid Tobias anyway? Toby, yeah she liked Toby better. Katie pulled out of NCIS, once she was a good distance away from the building she pulled over to the side and called Abby.

"_Where did you go?" Abby asked answering her phone. _

"To do a little investigating" Katie replied. "The symbol embedded in your dead guys leg is a name tag"

"_What do you mean?" Abby asked. _

"I mean your vic was somebody's property and when he was no longer useful, they killed him" Katie replied.

"_And the they we're talking about?" Abby asked. _

"That's what I'm still trying to figure out" Katie said. " The symbols are ancient and I've seen them before with a number of demons, which is making this hard. Where was the body found?"

"_Wife found him in his car parked outside their garage" Abby replied. "Here write this address" Katie took out a pen and scribbled the address on the palm of her hand. "The wife is staying with her mother, so the place should be empty. Just be careful and call me if you need me" _

"Thanks Bee, I will" Katie hung up her phone and continued on to the victim's house. Katie saw the police tape that still surrounded the house. Katie looked around a bit before hopping off her bike and heading to the back. She grabbed the doorknob but it was stuck. Katie lifted her palm to the door.

"_Lock that keeps me front and center, unlock now so I may enter"_ Katie recited and the door suddenly popped open. She walked into the house quietly closing the door behind her. She reached into her back pocket and grabbed her mini flashlight as she began her search. She quickly searched through the drawers and cabinets and came up with nothing. She looked above the fireplace and noticed a picture of the victim and his wife. Katie picked up the picture and spotted the wife's necklace, it had one of the same symbols that was found on her husband's leg.

"Police Don't move!" A voice yelled from behind Katie. She just rolled her eyes. "Drop whatever is in your hands and turn around slowly" Katie sat the picture back on the fireplace and dropped her flashlight to the ground before turning around. She closed her eyes a bit as the police office's flashlight blinded her. Katie noted that there were two of them and they both had guns pointed at her. "Now get down on the ground"

"Yeah, these are actually new jeans, so that's not happening" Katie said and with a flick of her wrist froze both officers on sight. She picked up her flash light and put it back into her pocket.

_Take me out, leave behind nothing in this place, As I leave without a trace_

Katie recited, making sure it looked as if she were never there before slipping past the cops outside. She quickly ran to her bike and hopped on, before peeling away. Katie headed back to her motel room and took out her laptop to search for the symbol. Katie's phone rang snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah" Katie answered.

"_Hey I was calling to see if you found anything" Abby asked. _

"If by anything you mean the murdered than yes dear Abigail" Katie replied.

"_Already, so who is it?" Abby asked. _

"Ammut" Katie read from her computer screen. "The great heart eating Egyptian demoness"

"_Egyptian demon?" Abby replied. "She's kind of far from home"_

"I know but I don't think it wasn't by choice" Katie said. "When I went to the vics house there was a picture of him and his wife. His wife just so happened to be wearing Ammut's necklace"

"_So Ammut's spirit was trapped in the necklace" Abby theorized. "And when Mrs. Moore put it on-"_

"The great Ammut was back in action and ready to have a heart to heart" Katie said.

"_So did you find Mrs. Moore?" Abby asked. _

"I looked up her mother's number, but her daughter Rachel Moore, hasn't stepped foot in her house" Katie said. "And I don't like that"

"_You think she's on the hunt?" Abby asked. _

"Yeah" Katie replied. "But who, I have no idea"

The next morning Katie was awaken by the sound of her cellphone ringing. She quickly grabbed with the sole purpose of stopping the noise.

"Hello" Katie answered her voice low with sleep.

"_He it's me, are you awake?" Abby asked. _

"Uh no" Katie replied rubbing her eyes. " What's up Bee?"

"_There's been another murder" Abby replied. "And his heart was take out just like before" _

"Where?" Katie asked sitting up. Katie wrote down the address Abby told her. "Wait how did you find out about this Abby?"

"_Chief Petty Officer" Abby replied. _

"I guess we found out her M.O" Katie replied. "Ok I'm going to go check it out"

"_Wait, Katie, Gibbs will be there and his team" Abby replied. "It they see you, they might get suspicious"_

"Right so don't get caught, got it" Katie replied before hanging up her phone. She quickly got dressed and hopped on her bike and headed to crime scene.

"That makes two" Tony said after taking another picture of the latest victim. "You think we have a serial killer boss"

"I won't know what to think Dinozzo till we get this evidence back to Abby" Gibbs replied before looking down at his ME. "What do you think Duck?"

"Time of death about five hours ago" Ducky replied. "Gerald could you fetch the gurney from the van" Gerald nodded and headed to the van. "You know there are many stories about the stealing of the heart, actually one particularly comes to mind in the late 1700's-"

"Not now Duck" Gibbs said before turning and walking over to Kate. "Anything from the civilians?"

"They were just walking by when they spotted Chief Petty Officer Ryan" Kate said. "Kind of a terrible thing to discover don't you think. I mean a man dead, with no heart"

"Probably an even terrible thing to happen to you as well" Gibbs replied. "Where's McGee?"

"I think he's still getting security footage from the building across the street" Kate replied.

"Well when he gets back, take all the evidence to Abby, I want to find out who is doing this" Gibbs replied before walking over to his car. He looked over at the crowd of spectators from behind the yellow tape and could've sworn he saw a familiar face. He scanned the crowd but they disappeared.

Later Katie sat in Abby's lab as the Goth work on the evidence. Katie just tried to think of why the demon was killing men of the navy.

"I need to find Mrs. Moore" Katie said out of the blue as Abby's eye was looking into a microscope.

"And then what?" Abby asked. "You said you didn't know how to kill her"

"I know" Katie replied. "Maybe it's the necklace, destroy it get rid of Ammut"

"Only the whole necklace theory was just that" Abby replied. "You need more proof"

"You get that from your boss?" Katie asked.

"Hey don't knock Gibbs, he is a very good investigator" Abby replied before her doors slid open. Both women turned to see Tony walk in, a smile coming across his face as he spotted Katie. "Tony, what can I do for you?"

"Gibbs just asked me to come down to see what you got. " Tony said walking over to Katie.

"Tony tell Gibbs that these things take time" Abby replied before bringing her eye back to the microscope.

"Will do Abby" Tony replied still looking at Katie.

"I think you can go now" Katie said.

"You know I think we got off on the wrong foot" Tony replied. "Let's start over, hi I'm Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo, but you can call me Tony, and you are?"

"Seeing somebody Tony" Abby called from her microscope. "What's his name again?"

"JT" Katie said.

"Oh" Tony replied the smile slipping away. "So is it serious?"

"Go away Tony!" Abby called and Tony just rolled his eyes before leaving the lab. Abby and Katie just laughed. "Are you even still seeing him?"

"Hell no" Katie said shaking her head. "He was an ass, and I finally figured it out and left him without a second thought"

"Right on" Abby replied. "Now you can find Mr. Right"

"Oh Abby I doubt there is any Mr. Right out there for me" Katie said laughing.

"Gibbs I just got off the phone with Petty Officer Moore's wife's mother" Kate said walking over to Gibbs desk. "She says she hasn't seen or spoken to her daughter, since her husband's death"

"Put a Bolo out and trace her phone, I want her here" Gibbs said and Kate walked back over to her desk. "McGee, what did the PD's say?"

"Apparently someone, a woman broke into Moore's home, but there was no sign of forced entry or anything taken" McGee replied.

"They were looking for something" Gibbs stated.

"The funny thing is, the cops said they had her cornered" McGee said. " And then she just disappeared"

"Someone pulled a Houdini?" Tony asked taking a seat at his desk.

"None of them can explain it" McGee said. "And apparently she left no forensic evidence either, no fingerprints or hair follicles"

"Are we sure this person wasn't a ghost?" Tony joked gaining a glare. "Shutting up now boss"

"Don't shut up yet Dinozzo, what did Abby find?"

"Nothing yet boss" Tony replied. "But I'm not sure she's getting much work done with the other Katie down there" Gibbs suddenly realized who the face from the crowd reminded him of.

"She's in Abby's lab now?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah" Tony replied. "Why something wrong boss?

"I don't know yet, but my gut is telling me it is" Gibbs replied getting up to his feet and heading to the elevator.

The elevator opened and Gibbs heard the sound of laughter coming from the elevator. He stalked in to see Katie sitting on Abby's table, while Abby was at the computer.

"Gibbs, I told Tony-" Abby started.

"I know" Gibbs said walking over and standing in front of Katie. She looked at him confused by his actions. "Where were you a 0600 this morning?"

"That's 6am right?" Katie asked and Gibbs nodded a yes. "Oh I was in none of your business land Agent Gibbs" Katie hopped of the table and but Gibbs caught her arm in his grip. Katie looked down at his hand on her arm and then back up at him.

"Don't go too far Ms. Carlson" Gibbs said.

"Wouldn't dream of it Agent Gibbs" Katie replied before looking back down at his hand and then back at him. He finally release her arm. Katie looked over at Abby who seemed a bit shocked at what just happened. "See you later Bee" Katie said before grabbing her bag and leaving the lab.

"What was that about Gibbs?" Abby asked trying to hold back her anger.

"Abby how much do you know about that woman?" Gibbs asked.

"Enough to know that she didn't deserve that" Abby snapped. "You have no idea-"

"No idea about what Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing" Abby said turning back to her computer. "I should get back to work"

"Abby if there is something you're not telling me"

"There isn't Gibbs" Abby replied. Gibbs stared at the back of her head for a moment before turning around and leaving. He was hoping his gut was right on this one, or he could stand to lose a lot. Gibbs took out his cell phone and dialed.

Katie pulled outside of a diner and stared at the door for a moment. She decided on just finding Ammut and dealing with her head on. That's why she did the locator spell which lead her here. She hopped off her bike and headed for the door.

"Why does the boss want up tailing Abby's friend?" McGee asked over to Tony.

"I have no idea McTalksAlot" Tony replied. "But I guess the boss has his reasons"

"Well it has to have something to do with the case" McGee replied

"Maybe" Tony replied watching as Katie walked into the diner. "Hey that blue ford"

"That's the same as Rachel Moore's" McGee stated looking over at Tony.

"Call Gibbs" Tony said stepping out of the car. He pulled out his gun and slowly walked into the diner. He was suspicious to find not a soul in sight. Tony thought he heard a noise from the back when McGee quietly came in as well.

"Boss is on his way" McGee whispered before looking around. "Where is everybody?" Tony just shrugged but tilted his head to the kitchen. McGee nodded before taking out his gun as well. They both moved slowly to the door that lead to the kitchen standing on either side. Tony put up his hand and started counting before they bust through the door.

"NCIS Freeze!" Tony shouted as he and McGee pointed their guns around the kitchen only to find Mrs. Moore dead on the ground. McGee walked over and placed two fingers on her throat to check for a pulse before shaking his head up at Tony.

"Where's Katie?" McGee asked as they scanned the kitchen.

"She must have gone out the back" Tony replied before running to the back of the diner. Tony stood there pointing his gun through tress when he heard the sound of twigs snapping. He quickly followed the sound.

"Tony!" McGee called before chasing after him. The closer Tony got, the more the sound of twigs breaking became clearer. She was definitely close. Tony stopped to get a handle on what direction she was going, when McGee came running up out of breath.

"Tony.. are you.. crazy" McGee bent over gripping his knees still trying to catch his breath.

"Be quiet McGee" Tony said still trying to hear something, when he heard footsteps in front of them. He suddenly bolted toward them, McGee just shook his head and chased after him. Tony continued running at full speed, when suddenly there was no more ground, just a cliff. McGee right behind him noticed too as they tried to slow down, but they were too close. They thought it was all over when they felt someone grab their arms and pull them back causing them all to fall to the ground. They all lay there for a moment looking up at the sky, breathing heavily, still trying to get a handle on what just happened. Tony finally looked over to see who saved them only to see Katie lying on the ground as well. He quickly got to his feet, gun drawn at her.

"NCIS…Don't…Move" Tony said his voice ragged as he still tried catching his breath.

"Tony what….are…you..doing?" McGee asked getting to his feet still breathing heavily. "She just saved our lives"

"Doesn't matter" Tony replied. "We have a dead woman lying in that diner, and she was the last to see her alive"

"No" Katie said standing to her feet. "I went in there and found her like that, your M.E. will validate time of death with time I got here" Katie said looking between Tony and McGee. "Which shouldn't be too hard since you two have been following me since I left NCIS, horrible tailing detail by the way."

"What were you running for if you're innocent?" Tony asked.

"I wasn't running from you" Katie snapped. "I was running after whoever did that to that woman"

"Well excuse me if I don't want to take your word for it" Tony said. "Turn around, hands on your head" Katie was all kinds of pissed off right now. She was so close to finding Ammut, but the bitch passed the necklace onto someone else, someone Katie almost had if she didn't have to save these two. Katie shook her head as metal cuff clang around her wrists. She wanted so badly just to use her powers to get out of this, but there was way too much at risk. These guys actually knew her, and that would raise way too many unwanted attention.

"You know this is a really horrible way to say thank you for saving my life" Katie snapped as Tony pushed through the trees back toward the diner. As they got close bright flashing lights started to come into view. "This is just perfect, next time I'm just gonna let you fall to your death"

"Funny, you seem very at ease for someone who's the only suspect in a murder" Tony replied. "Most people wouldn't have so many jokes"

"One who said I was joking" Katie replied. "And two, my innocence is why I'm so at ease. I didn't kill Rachel Moore" As they finally made it to the front of the diner. Police were swarming around the scene.

"And how did you know her name by the way?" Tony asked, and Katie mentally kicked herself for her slip of the tongue.

"That's what I want to know" A voice said from behind them. They turned to see Gibbs glaring down at Katie. "I'm waiting"

"Lucky guess?" Katie said with a half-smile. Gibbs just glared at her before looking back at Tony.

"Take her back to headquarters" Gibbs said before looking back down at Katie. "I'm going to get the truth out of you one way or another."

"Sounds kind of kinky" Katie said as Tony pushed toward the car.

"Oh I'm sure you're just gonna love it" Tony said sarcastically as he sat her down in the back seat. "I sure am"

Katie sat in the interrogation room alone. She tapped her fingers lightly on the table while staring at herself in the glass. She knew he was watching her, so she smiled. A moment later Gibbs stalked into the room and took the seat across from Katie.

"How your agents doing?" Katie asked. "They weren't looking too hot after that run" Katie chuckled a bit but Gibbs expression never changed.

"What were you doing there?" Gibbs asked.

"Well after you went all grrr on me, I got hungry so I went to the diner" Katie replied. " When I went in there was no one there so I looked around a bit, when I found the woman on the floor"

"Back at the diner you said her name, how exactly did you know it?" Gibbs asked.

"Her ID" Katie replied. "I went through her purse found it and guess what, her name was on it"

"Do understand how serious all of this is?" Gibbs asked. "I have a dead Corporal and now his wife is dead and you just happened to be there when the wife dies"

"I just have sucky luck" Katie replied and she could see Gibbs clench his fist. "Look I don't know what you want me to say-"

"Why did you run?"

"I heard something when I was checking Rachel's Id" Katie said. "I looked up in time to see someone run out the door so I chased after them"

"Why?" Gibbs asked. "What exactly were you going to do when you going to do when you caught up to this person"

"I don't know I guess I wasn't thinking about that" Katie lied. She knew exactly what she would've done if she didn't have to save those agents. "I guess I thought I was helping"

"Well you weren't" Gibbs replied. "You could've been killed just like Mrs. Moore. Gibbs was quiet for a moment searching Katie's eyes. "But there's something you're not telling me." Katie stared at the man's face and could see everything Abby had told her about him. He was a strong, agent who really wanted justice for these deaths.

"Look I get you really want to get whoever has done this, but it's not me" Katie said.

"I know" Gibbs said standing to his feet. "But you're hiding something, and until I find out what, you're staying in this room" Katie stood to her feet as well. "Sit down"

"No, and I'm not staying here" Katie replied. "You have no evidence against me, that connects me in no way to either of these murders" Katie pushed her chair under the table. "Look my father is a lawyer and I know a little something about the law, you can't keep me here if you're not charging me with something. So am I being charged?"

"Nope" Gibbs said.

"Well then, it's been groovy" Katie said heading to the door.

"But I can ban you from the premises" Gibbs said and Katie stopped. "I don't want you anywhere near NCIS or another one of my crime scenes, do you understand me?" Katie turned around and could tell that he meant business.

"Absolutely. Now if you would just give me my bike, I can be on my way" Katie said

"Oh the motorcycle is official evidence" Gibbs replied. "We're not through with it, just yet, but you can have it as soon as we're through, parts of it at least" Katie's fist clenched as she stared at the man.

"That would be a very bad idea" Katie said before walking out of the interrogation room. In the hall she saw Tony, Katie and the one they called McGee. She walked up to them. "You're welcome, you know for the whole saving you from plummeting to your death" With that Katie stalked off out of NCIS. She didn't have time to worry about these agents. She needed to find Ammut before she killed another marine.

Katie walked out of the building and took out her cellphone and dialed Abby.

"Hey it's me" Katie said.

"Oh my God, are you ok?" Abby asked.

"I'm fine" Katie replied. "After chasing our Egyptian demon, and after an interrogation from your boss"

"I'm sorry about that" Abby said. "So Ammut got away"

"Yeah, but I got a look at her new face" Katie replied. "It must have been the waitress"

"Why did she switch bodies anyway?" Abby asked.

"I don't know, maybe the body's she's choosing aren't really built to hold her sort of power" Katie replied. "Did you find anything from the evidence from the diner?"

"Yeah-"Abby paused. "I'm gonna have to call you back" before hanging up the phone.

Katie just sighed before stuffing her phone back into her pocket. She looked around and kicked at the air. She was going to have to walk back to her hotel room. When she finally arrived she threw her bag on the bed and took off her jacket. She walked over to the table that sat off to the side of the room. She recited a quick spell and suddenly the table was covered with her books. She sat down and began reading. It didn't take long for Katie to find a section in her book about trapped souls.

"Ok" Katie said standing to her feet. "Find the necklace and burn it, sounds easy enough" Katie put on her jacket and through her bag over her shoulder before stepping outside. She looked up and saw that it was a full moon. "That just doesn't reassure me"

"Abby you're still here?" Gibbs said walking into the Goth's lab.

"Yeah, I was running the impressions of the footprints you guys brought back" Abby replied not her usual chipper self. "I found the one's that matched Tony's, McGee's and Katie's but there is a fourth set that I doesn't match"

"So there was someone else out there "Gibbs said.

"Yeah" Abby replied. "I guess she was telling the truth after all"

"Not all of it" Gibbs replied and Abby just puffed as she continued typing furiously. "Abby look I know she's your friend but, you have to admit-"

"Admit what!" Abby snapped turning to face him. "That she saved Tony and McGee's life, that if it weren't for her you wouldn't have found the corporal's wife. Why don't you just admit that you don't like her Gibbs" Abby stared at him waiting for him to respond.

"Whether I like her or not really doesn't matter Abs" Gibbs replied. " I don't trust her, and I can't read her and that scares the hell out of me. Something's going on Abby I know that, and for some reason I'm being kept out of the loop, but trust me I will find out what it is, and if she's a part of it I will take her down" Gibbs turned and walked back onto the elevator. Once Abby was sure Gibbs was gone, she turned and picked up her phone.

"Hey it's me" Abby said. "Look sorry about before but I couldn't talk"

"_I understand" Katie replied. "So you found something?" _

"Yeah, Corporal Moore and Chief Petty Officer Woods they have a connection" Abby replied. "Two years ago the two of them were a part of a three man team that was called to no place other than Egypt"

"_Where one of them picked up the necklace" Katie finished. "But two years, why has she started heart eating now?" _

"Maybe something woke her up?" Abby asked

_Katie stopped walking. "Damnit! I know why she came back" Katie said. _

"Why" Abby asked.

"_Blood Abby" Katie replied. "Rachel must have gotten some of her blood on the necklace, waking a very hungry Ammut, who realized she wasn't in Kansas anymore"_

"So she goes on a heart bender, starting with the men who took her from home" Abby finished.

"_Where's the third marine Abby" Katie asked. _

"Gunnery Sergeant Ralph Mann" Abby replied. "He's stationed at the Washington Navy Yard"

"_Ok Abby call Gibbs and tell him and his team to head there" Katie replied. "Hopefully I can get Ammut before they get there" Katie started running. _

Katie was glad she wasn't that far from the navy yard, but with Gibbs and his team on their way she was definitely in a time crunch. There was a guard at the gate that Katie just flicked her wrist at freezing the man as she ran through the gate. She looked around trying to figure out which way to go. She finally stood still and closed her eyes and relied upon all her witchy sense to kick in. She finally opened her eyes and just ran. She stood outside a door, without thinking she just pushed it open to see a woman standing in front of the Gunnery sergeant.

"Hey!" Katie yelled a bit out of breath. " That necklace really doesn't go with that outfit" Katie charged the woman quickly.

"So someone's attacking the members of this team?" Tony asked from the backseat as Gibbs sped down the road.

"That's what Abby said" Kate replied.

"So why them?" McGee asked.

"Maybe they did something in Egypt that's coming back to bite them all on the ass" Gibbs said and they all could feel the car speed up a little more. Gibbs pulled up to the front gate. "NCIS, we need to get in there" Gibbs said with his badge up. The guard didn't move, just seemed to be staring off into space. "Did you hear me I said I need to get in there!" Gibbs yelled and suddenly the guard looked down at him.

"Yes sir" the guard replied before lifting the roadblock. Gibbs sped in and all the agents exited the car all pulling out their guns.

"Dinozzo, McGee" Gibbs said nodding in the direction he wanted them to search. "Kate you're with me" Kate followed behind Gibbs as they began searching through barracks, waking everyone up in the process. Finally someone pointed them to Mann's barrack and the headed over. They plowed through the door guns raised to see Mann standing above a woman who seemed to look confused. Both of them turned toward Kate and Gibbs their drawn guns. "Gunny?"

"Yeah" Mann replied. "You Gibbs?"

"Yeah" Gibbs replied.

"I'm told that there's something I need to tell you" the gunnery Sergeant replied.

"Told by who? "Gibbs asked

"She didn't say" the man replied. Gibbs and Kate shared a look before looking back at the Sergeant.

"So this necklace was infected with a rare contagion that caused Rachel Moore to kill her husband and the Petty Officers, and also caused the waitress Rita Bank to try and kill the Gunny?" Tony asked looking over at Kate from his desk.

"Apparently" Kate replied. "They took the test and there are high levels of mood and behavioral alterating hormones in both women"

"So where's the necklace?" McGee asked from behind his desk.

"Well that is the award winning question" Kate replied. "The Gunny said a mysterious woman saved his and Rita's life before going off to destroy the necklace" The three agents shared a look with each other before Gibbs walked into the bull pen to his desk.

"No you don't think it was her?" Tony asked.

"Thought who was who?" Katie asked and everyone looked up at her a bit surprised.

"Where did you come from?" Tony asked watching Katie warily.

"Uh the elevator" Katie replied before walking over to Gibbs. "So Abby tells me you wanted to see me" Gibbs didn't say a word, he just opened his drawer and took out some keys and handed them to her. Katie smiled as she took the keys from his hands. "So I'm guessing you finally solved your mystery"

"Part of it, the other part I think will always be a mystery won't it?" Gibbs asked. Katie put the keys in her pocket.

"For those who need it to be" Katie replied. "But I'm sure everything is right with the world now"

"How can you be so sure" Tony asked and Katie walked over to him.

"I kind of have a sixth sense about these things Agent Dinozzo" Katie said.

"A sixth sense huh?" Tony asked. "Some would say it was your gut Kitty"

"What did you call me?" Katie asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Sorry, but Kate will always be our little Katie around her" Tony said gaining a glare from Kate. "So you just have to be Kitty, you know meow"

"You're really lucky there are a lot of people with guns around here" Katie replied placing both her hands on Tony's desk and leaning forward.

"Oh go ahead I see nothing" Kate said smiling.

"Me neither, I don't hear or see anything happening in this general vicinity" McGee replied waving in Tony's direction.

"So much for being a team" Tony grumble as he looked up at Katie's glare. "You know that look sort of reminds me of someone" Tony looked over at the boss.

"You are hopeless" Katie said standing up straight. "Well people it's been swell, but I think it's time I blow this popsicle stand" Katie turned and walked to the elevator. She pushed the button and before she knew it felt a hard whack to the back of her head. She turned to see Gibbs glaring at her. "What!, That was totally and completely childish" Katie replied rubbing the back of her head.

"So you're just gonna leave just like that" Gibbs said. "You're not gonna give me anything"

"I just did" Katie snapped. "Like I said everything is fine now, trust me on this"

"Why should I do that?" Gibbs asked and Katie scoffed as the ding of the elevator caught her attention briefly. The door slid open and she stepped inside before turning back to Gibbs.

"Because you just know you can" Katie replied with a smile as the door began to close but Gibbs stuck a hand out causing the door to open again.

"You leave DC now, and I better not even think I see you, understand" Gibbs threatened.

"Got it Jethro" Katie chuckled. "What is with you guys and these weird names, Jethro, Tobias, I feel like I'm in some old country western movie" Gibbs just rolled his eyes as he let the doors close before turning around. "You still owe me a coffee that diabetes in cup did not count!" he heard as the doors slid closed. Gibbs just smiled as he headed to his desk. He knew he'd probably see her again, and it didn't bother him as much as he expected.

That night Gibbs pulled in front of his house. He walked into the door and changed before going down his basement. He stopped halfway down when he spotted the woman staring back up him.

"Hello Jay" Elizabeth said.

"Hello Lizzy" Gibbs replied. "What are you doing here?"

"You've met someone recently, a girl" Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, what about her?" Gibbs asked.

"You might want to sit down Jay" Elizabeth said.

Abby and Katie were laughing as they walked out of the bowling alley.

"Do you really have to leave?" Abby asked. "We haven't even really had time to catch up"

"Abby I have to go" Katie said. "Staying in one place too long, just isn't an option. Plus there's nothing really to catch up on."

"Thank you for everything you did here, with Tony and McGee and helping with the case" Abby said. "We wouldn't have been able to figure this out without you"

"I'm sure you would've Abby" Katie said.

"So where are you headed now?" Abby asked.

"I have no idea, but I'm sure I'll run into trouble wherever I go" Katie said laughing.

"Be careful ok?" Abby said before bringing Katie into a tight hug. "And call me, like whenever"

"I'll be fine Abby" Katie said pulling out of the hug. " And those nuns are awesome, and tell sister Rosita that I will beat her one day"

"I doubt that" Abby said. "She's like a pro" They both laughed again before they hugged once more. Katie went over to her bike and hopped on. She gave her friend one last wave before pulling off. She rode the rest of the night until the wee hours of the morning where she pulled into the parking lot of a random diner. She went in and looked around noticing the place was a bit of ghost town.

"Just take a seat honey, I'll bring you a menu" the waitress said from behind the counter. Katie nodded before taking a set in the booth near the back. Katie ran her hand over her eyes trying to rub the sleep from them.

"You look tired" a male voice said startling her. She looked up to see Gabe looking over at her.

"Good, because I am tired" Katie replied. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"I need your help" Gabe said

"Sure, you've helped me more times than I can count. Why Not? Name it. "Katie said.

"There are these two guys, Dean and Sam" Gabe started.


	8. When did they know? Part 1

**A/N: Another in-between. When did they know?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1: Dean<br>**

"You do know that it's rude to stare" Katie said turning to look over at Dean who was doing his best to stare between her and the road without her noticing. She let Sam ride in the back so he could stretch out a bit and get some rest.

"I'm not staring at you" Dean said eyes looking at the dark rode. Katie rolled her eyes and turned to look out the window at the beautiful moonlit scenery.

"So why is it every time I look away, I feel your eyes on me?" Katie asked.

"How am I supposed to explain how you feel?" Dean asked. "If you ask me, you seem a little paranoid there princess"

"Sure I am bub" Katie replied.

"Bub?" Dean said.

"You will get an annoying nickname" Katie said turning to point a finger toward him. "I will not be the only one"

"What's wrong with princess, anyway?"Dean asked.

"One it's sexist, two it's incorrect, because I, in no way act like some sort of princess" Katie replied.

"Well that's just it, you're the opposite of a princess" Dean said. Katie turned and quirked an eyebrow at Dean.

"Let me get this straight" Katie said turning her body toward Dean. "You call me princess, because I'm nothing like a princess"

"Right, nothing about you screams prissy princess" Dean said. " I mean when is the last time someone other than me has called you princess"

"Never" Katie said. "Not even when I was little"

"See" Dean said.

"No I don't see" Katie said. "I'm confused"

"Exactly" Dean said turning to face the road.

"You were dropped on your head as a child we're you?" Katie asked and Dean turned to glare at her. She just smiled, and he got this weird feeling in his stomach. Katie turn back to look out the window, and Dean continued to glance between her and the road when he thought she wasn't looking. He tried to stop, to just look at the road, focus on the lines on the gravel, maybe even look at the trees, but he couldn't stop looking at her.

"_Get it together Dean"_ Dean said to himself, mentally kicking himself. _"It could never happen_" He glanced over at her, as she was looking up at the stars and the way the light hit her. "_STOP!"_ Dean screamed in his head, and forced himself to turn back to the road. He noticed a bar up ahead._ "thank God"_ Dean pulled over in the parking lot.

"Need a drink?" Katie asked looking over at him.

"Just need a break" Dean replied as he turned off the car. He turned to the backseat and slapped his brother on the head. "Up and at 'em Sammy"

"Damnit Dean" Sam said sitting up putting his hand to his head. "Where are we?" Sam asked looking out the window.

"The 'Filthy Whore'" Katie read before turning to Dean. "Sounds like a real classy establishment"

"We won't be here long" Dean said stepping out of the car.

"Dean" Sam said getting out of the car to catch up with his brother. "This really isn't the kind of place you bring a girl"

"Who Katie?" Dean asked. "Like she said, she's no princess, I'm sure she can hang" Dean walked in the door and Sam and Katie followed. They all realized the name of this place was a good match. The smoke filled bar was filled with bikers, and woman who didn't look like they said no that often.

"Hey there cutie" a woman walking past them said to Dean.

"Hey there" Dean said giving the woman a wink. They walk further to the back of the bar and found a empty table. He looked over at Katie and Sam's sour faces. "C'mon this place isn't that bad."

"Sure it isn't Dean" Katie replied. "But I suggest we all get tested after leaving"

"Funny" Dean said before their waitress came over, and to say she was the epitome of the bars name was an understatement. Dean just looked over the woman and gave her the infamous Dean Winchester smile. Katie rolled her eyes and tried her best to ignore that twinge she was feeling.

"Well hi there handsome, what can I do for you tonight?" the waitress asked.

"Well Roxanne" Dean said looking down at the woman's name tag, which seemed to be strategically placed on her chest. " I'll take a beer" the woman scribbled down the order and looked over to Sam.

"Just a water please" Sam replied. She looked over to Katie.

"And you?" Roxanne said almost annoyed.

"Nothing thanks" Katie said and Roxanne just looked down at Dean and placed her hand on his.

"I'll be back with your drink sugar" she said before walking away, not forgetting to put a little umph in her walk as she did. And as expected Dean watched the woman as she left.

"Now that is one fine woman" Dean remarked before turning back to Sam and Katie. He couldn't help but noticed the look on Katie face. "Something wrong princess?"

"Nothing bub" Katie replied crossing her arms. "I'm peachy"

"Good" Dean replied as Roxanne came back with their drinks. She sat Dean's beer down in front of him, the flirtatious smile never leaving her face.

"There you go sweet heart" She walked over and placed Sam's water down, before turning back to Dean. "You need anything, don't hesitate to holler" Roxanne turned to go back to the bar.

"Well I guess we know who the bar was named after" Katie said. She watched as Roxanne turned and came back to their table.

"Excuse me?" Roxanne said. "Did you say something bitch" Katie looked over at Dean, giving him a 'you know what's coming and it's all your fault' look. Katie looked back up at the woman.

"I said at least we know who this bar was named after" Katie said standing to her feet. "I mean seeing as you were two seconds away from dropping to your knees for an even better tip"

"Who do you think you're talking to" The woman said walking over to Katie but Sam stood to separate the two women.

"Look we don't want any trouble" Sam said looking over at the woman before turning to Katie. "Do we?" Katie just looked up at Sam before turning back to the woman.

"No, no trouble" Katie seethed. "I apologize for my remark"

"Aw honey you better be, because I was two seconds away from beating your skinny ass" Roxanne snapped before turning and walking away. Katie clenched her fists, before taking her seat.

"Thanks a lot Sam" Dean said. "We were this close to seeing a girl fight"

"Oh there can be a fight" Katie snapped looking over at him.

"Hey, what's got your panties in a bunch?" Dean asked.

"Dean, never ever, ever ask me any questions about my panties, got it?" Katie said before standing to her feet and walking over to the dart board in the corner of the bar.

"Dean what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean what am I doing?" Dean asked. "I'm not the one who started a fight with the waitress"

"You're trying to make her mad" Sam replied. "Why?"

"Why would I want to make her upset Sam?" Dean asked. "I just want to sit and have a drink and admire the scenery" Dean said looking over at Roxanne's but as she was taking another table's order.

"You're an ass Dean" Sam said. "And if this is just another plot of your to get her to leave, then just stop"

"I'm not trying to make her leave" Dean replied. "That's the last thing I want, we're friends now remember?" Dean took a sip of his beer and turned to see some guy walking over to Katie as she was throwing another dart. "Who is this guy now?" Dean said out loud unintentionally he turned to Sam.

"Who?" Sam looked around before seeing the guy talking to Katie. "Oh, probably just some guy"

"Yeah some guy" Dean said turning back to keep an eye on the guy. He took another sip of his beer, hoping it would get rid of the twinge in his stomach.

"So those guys you came in with" Max said.

"Yeah, what about them?" Katie asked looking over at the guy. He was handsome, and she was digging his scruffiness, he actually reminded her of someone. She turned back and threw another dart.

"How much they paying you?" Max asked and Katie dropped her hand to her side and turned to face him. "Cause I'll double whatever they're paying"

"They're paying?" Katie asked. She knew he wasn't asking her what she thinks he is asking her.

"Yeah, so what's your rate?" Max asked. " You see my friends" Max turned to a table with about four guys, who waved. "We're looking for a good time, and the moment you walked in the door we just knew we had to have you, so how much?"

"You think I'm a prostitute?" Katie asked and her grip tightened around the dark she was holding. She looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a white tank top, with her green jacket. She was wearing her favorite loose fitting jeans, with her black mountain boots. Nothing she was wearing screamed prostitute, especially compared to what some of these other women were wearing. Katie looked up at the man, who was wearing a foolish grin.

"Well yeah" Max said. "We thought all the women in here were"

"Well Max you were wrong" Katie said slapping the dart on a nearby table. "I'm not a hooker, and I'm going to leave now" Katie walked past Max only to feel his hand grab her upper arm. She turned to him.

"Look, we'll pay you good money, just name your price" Max snapped.

"Oh Max, you just made a big mistake" Katie said. "One, I said I'm not a hooker, I am something you should be scared of and two, you see that gentleman behind me, who's staring daggers at you, well you see, he's kind of like a really good friend of mine, and he really doesn't like you grabbing all up on me like this"

"Dean" Sam warned. "Remember what she said that last time, she can take care of herself"

"Yeah, I remember Sam" Dean said standing to his feet. "I just don't give a damn" Dean stalked over to Max and Katie, fully intending to beat this guy's face in, when the guys suddenly let go of Katie's arm and walked away. "What just happened?" Katie turned and as she expected, there was Dean.

"Nothing, just a misunderstanding" Katie said. "Everything is fine"

"Yeah, I'm not buying it" Dean said. "I'm just gonna go talk to the guy" Katie grabbed Dean's arm.

"As much fun it would be to see you fight for my honor, we've talked about this" Katie said. "We don't need another bar fight, there is just way too many rednecks and hookers in this joint" Dean looked down at Katie and smiled. "C'mon, we should get back to Sam, no man left behind" Katie gave him a slap on the shoulder and walked back over to their table. Dean watched as she walked over to their table and threw a pretzel at Sam, who just gave her his Sammy bitch face, and she just laughed.

And that's when he knew. What that feeling in his stomach was. Why he couldn't keep his eyes off of her, why her smile seemed to bring him out of any funk he was in. Hell he would even find himself comparing other women to her, and they would never measured up.

"Damn" Dean cursed to himself shaking his head, before walking over an sitting down across from his brother, and apparently the woman he…nah couldn't be.

"What are you smiling at, bub?" Katie asked and Dean looked up at her.

"You're all right princess" Dean said before bringing his bottle to his lips.

"Why thank you bub" Katie said picking up some pretzels and throwing them at him. " You're not so bad yourself"

"Funny" Dean said picking pretzels from his lap. "And that nickname will never stick, I do not look like a bub"

"No, I think you're right" Katie said. "I think Dean, actually suits you"

"And what does that mean?" Dean asked.

"I think I am going to need a stiffer drink" Sam said standing to his feet and walking to the bar. He gave his order to the bartender and leaned against the counter as he waited.

"So, that's why she got bitchy" Sam turned to see Roxanne standing next to him. "I didn't know they were together"

"Oh they're not" Sam stopped when he turned to see Dean and Katie talking, but there was something else. He looked over at his brother and he was smiling. A genuine smile, something he hadn't seen Dean do in a long time. Sam knew that there was something between the two of them, that they were ignoring, but now watching them from a distance, he couldn't blame Roxanne for her assumption. "I don't think they know yet"

"Oh I get it" Roxanne said. "They're fighting the inevitable"

"I think so" Sam said grabbing his drink and walking back to their table.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go! Will post Katie's "When did they know" soon.**


	9. When did they know? Part 2

**A/N: Hey, here is Katie's "When did they know"**

* * *

><p>Part 2: Katie<p>

"You do know it's rude to stare" Dean said taking another bite of his burger. Katie just shook her head.

"And you do know there is this thing called chewing" Katie replied. "It's all the rage nowadays"

"You mean you don't like this?" Dean said before opening his mouth and revealing the chewed food in his mouth.

"Ew" Katie said. "You're such a child you know that don't you?"

"I know you are but what am I?" Dean replied. Katie just rolled her eyes and went back to eating her fries. She looked about the diner they were in. It was pretty quiets, just a few patrons.

"Can I get yall anything else?" the waitress asked.

"No thank you" they all said.

"Well just wave me down if you need something" the waitress said before turning back to check on other customers.

"So where are we headed after this?" Katie asked. Dean just looked up at Sam.

"I really haven't found anything" Sam replied. "The supernatural world seems pretty quiet"

"Should we be worried?" Katie asked.

"No, we should take a vacation" Dean said. "So where are we headed, I'm thinking some place with a beach and girls in bikinis"

"Sure you are" Katie replied.

"Dean, I'm with Katie on this" Sam replied. "There's nothing, which means something has got to be up"

"So when there's evil we find it and kill it" Dean said. "And when there's no evil, we still find it and kill it, c'mon guys how often do we get a break?"

"Well never" Katie responded after thinking about it for a while.

"There you go" Dean said. "We're a couple miles, off Miami, I say we go soak up some sun and have a little fun for a change"

"Miami?" Katie asked. "I can't go to Miami, I'm uh sort of banned, but you guys go have fun"

"How do you get banned from Miami?" Dean asked.

"Well when you turn 18, you do a lot of stupid things" Katie replied. "That's all my lawyer advises me to say on the matter" Sam and Dean just smiled and shook their heads.

"So where should we go then?" Dean asked.

"You guys should go to Miami" Katie replied. "Don't let my criminal past stop you, I'll just head to Bobby's and annoy him for a little while"

"What, you don't want to spend your free time with us?" Dean asked. "I think I'm hurt"

"Shut up" Katie said. "Look I spend every day with you guys, so yeah, maybe a little away time will be nice"

"And the blows keep coming" Dean said. "You hear this Sammy"

"Yeah, and I understand completely" Sam replied. "My brother should only be taken in doses" Sam and Katie laughed.

"Haha" Dean replied. "You know what, maybe a little time at Bobby's would be nice for everyone"

"What?" Katie asked. "What happened to the beaches and the women in bikinis. They're waiting for you Dean, go to them"

"Well they'll just have to wait" Dean said. "Eat up, we have a long drive ahead of us"

"Am I missing something?" Katie asked Sam as they leaned against the side of the impala. They watched as Dean paid for gas, and other snacked. "Because I'm confused, why would he choose Bobby's salvage yard, over half naked women"

"I don't know" Sam said. "Maybe…nah"

"What?" Katie asked. "Oh you so have to tell me"

"Maybe, he didn't want you too far" Sam replied and Katie looked up at him confused. "I mean we all have been spending a lot of time together, maybe he's gotten attached"

"Attached?" Katie turned back to the gas station.

"Yeah, I mean you're like family now" Sam said. "And he feels as long as we're all together then nothing can hurt us"

"Right" Katie said. "I think I get it" Dean walked out carrying some plastic bags.

"You guys ready for some fun?" Dean asked.

"Yay" Sam and Katie said both with emotionless voices.

They arrived at Bobby's a couple days later.

"Hey Singer you in here?" Katie called opening up the front door. "Did one of you call and tell him we were coming?"

"No, I thought the old man could use a surprise" Dean replied as they walked into the house.

"I think he's gone" Katie said looking around the empty house.

"Now what?" Sam asked dropping his bag on the floor.

"I don't think Bobby would mind if we stay" Dean said dropping his bag. Katie just shrugged her shoulders and ran up the stairs to Bobby's guest room. She should call it her room, seeing as how much time she spent in here. She dropped her bag on the bed and sat on the edge.

_"Attached?"_ She said to herself. "_He'd miss me_" Katie thought, and truth was she'd miss him too. Both of them. Yeah, Dean could be an annoying man child at times, but then there was those moments when he'd look at her and smile and she'd felt like a little school girl with a crush. She'd be crazy not to notice how good looking the man was, but she was smart enough to recognize that nothing could or would ever happen. Plus she was spending so much time with him, it was inevitable for her to develop some kind of feelings for him. Katie was snapped out of her thoughts by a knock at her door. She looked up to see Dean leaning against her door frame.

"You know I always wondered, why Bobby made us couch it up when there was a perfectly good room up here" Dean said. "How did that happen?"

"Maybe Bobby likes me better than he likes you" Katie suggested.

"Everyone like me better than you" Dean said walking into the room and poking around.

"Could I help you with something?" Katie asked.

"We were thinking about ordering a pizza, and watching a movie" Dean said turning back to look at her. "You game"

"Pizza and a movie?" Katie said standing to her feet. "Uh yeah, duh" The corner of Dean's mouth rose and Katie smiled at him. " Well I should hop in the shower" Katie said turning quickly and with a misplaced step found herself tripping. She expected to be on the floor, but she wasn't, although there was a strong arm wrapped around her waist.

"You alright there princess?" Dean asked still holding on to her.

"Uh yeah, just clumsy" Katie replied, hoping her voice wasn't as shaky as she thought. Dean's arm was still around her, and she closed her eyes at how good it felt. Her eyes quickly shot open. "Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

"You can let go now" Katie said.

"Right" Dean said quickly removing her arm. "Sorry about that" Dean said shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'm going to go order the pizza and see what good movies are coming on" Before Katie could say anything Dean was almost running out the door, closing it behind. Katie sat on the edge of the bed staring at the door for a moment.

"_Don't even think about Carlson"_ Katie said to herself. But she couldn't stop thinking about how good it felt being pressed against his _"STOP!_" Katie yelled in her mind. It couldn't happen, never, ever. Katie gathered her clothes and went to shower.

Later that night they piled on Bobby's couch with their pizza and their movie.

"Ghost Busters?" Katie said as the movie started.

"Hey, I thought it fit the occasion" Dean said as the movie started.

Sam was the first one to nod off to sleep, his head had fallen on Dean's shoulder. Katie looked down at him and smiled.

"Don't move I have to take this picture" Katie whispered. She got up and grabbed her phone and snapped a picture of the brothers. "Isn't that adorable" Katie said looking at the picture.

"Funny" Dean whispered carefully sliding from the couch. He walked over and brought Sam's feet on the couch and laid a blanket over him.

"You're a good brother" Katie whispered.

"Thank you princess" Dean said standing up. He walked over to turn the tv off, and then they just stood there.

"So" Katie said slipping her phone in her pocket. "Wanna go outside?"

"Sure" Dean said a little too quickly then intended. "I mean whatever" Katie just shook her head and went outside, Dean following behind her.

"So do you want to know what I like to do when I come here?" Katie asked as she continued walking through the junk yard.

"Sure" Dean said following behind her, not sure where she was taking him. Soon they stopped in front of a beat up mustang.

"There she is" Katie said running a hand over the car. "This car has been here for as long as I've known Bobby, I had him promised that he wouldn't get rid of it"

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because one day I will fix it up and take her out for a spin" Katie said.

"What do you know about fixing cars?" Dean asked.

"You'd be surprised Dean" Katie said before sliding on the hood and laying back to stare up at the stars. Dean stood there for a moment not sure what he should do. "You're just gonna stand there all night?" Dean just rolled him eyes before sliding on the hood next to her, making sure to keep a reasonable distance. They laid their staring up at the stars in a comfortable silence.

"So who, taught you about fixing cars?" Dean asked.

"My…a friend" Katie lied. The subject of her grandfather, was still a sore topic, one she wasn't ready to talk about.

"When did you plan on fixing her up?" Dean asked. "I mean maybe I can help" Katie turned her head to look at him. "What I'm just saying, in case you mess something up, I can be there to help"

"Why thank you Dean" Katie said laughing before turning back to look up at the sky. "I don't know, now it's just a pipe dream. My life is too much of a circus to be able to just fix up this car"

"I know what you mean" Dean said. Katie turned and looked at the side of Dean's face, and that's when she knew. She didn't want to know but she did. Why her knees felt week whenever he smiled at her. Why she got butterflies, hell butterflies in her stomach whenever he said her name.

"_Damn"_ Katie said to herself before turning back to look up at the stars. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before opening her eyes again. "So, Dean let me ask you something"

"Uh oh" Dean said and Katie just glared at him. "What is it?"

"Where do you see yourself in the next ten years?" Katie asked.

"Wow, you really went deep on me there" Dean replied. "Hell I don't know, I have enough trouble planning for tomorrow, what about you?"

"Me, I see myself still doing what I'm doing today" Katie sighed. "Which is really sad"

"Well you won't be alone" Dean replied. And Katie looked over at him. "I'll always have your back"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you go. I'm currently working on the next chapter of TBM and hopefully will have it out sometime next week.**


	10. There is an App for everything

**A/N: Hey, so this was just something different and funny to tie you over until I add another chapter to TBM, which maybe a while since finals are coming up. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"This is ridiculous" Katie said tightening her jacket around herself as she stared into the flickering flames in front of her. It seems the impala had run out of gas, and Dean didn't want to walk to the gas station, that was only a couple of miles ahead in the dark. "I will walk to the gas station"<p>

"Look it's just for one night" Dean said throwing some more branches on the fire. " Plus, this could be fun, the three of us camping"

"What about this is fun Dean?" Sam asked. "It's cold, and we're in the middle of nowhere"

"C'mon princess" Dean said ignoring his brother and turning toward Katie. "It's not that bad is it?"

"Yes Dean" Katie said seriously. "It is"

"You two are just party poopers" Dean replied. " I mean look at that" Dean said looking up at the stars. "When was the last time you just looked up at the stars" Sam and Katie looked up at the sky and had to admit that, they never did just stop and look at something so amazing.

"Dean look I get you're trying to make light of the situation, but just admit that this sucks and it's all your fault" Katie said.

"My fault, how is this my fault?" Dean asked.

"Really Dean, does this sound familiar?" Katie said before clearing her throat. "My baby's got a couple of more miles in her" Dean glared at her and her impression of him.

"I do not sound like that" Dean scoffed.

"Yes you do" Katie replied.

"Kind of dead on" Sam added and Dean glared over at his brother.

"I still don't think it's my fault" Dean said throwing a rock into the flames.

"So what now?" Katie asked. "Scary stories?"

"Really?" Sam asked. "Our lives are pretty much what scary stories are made of"

"Yeah, but I think I could scare you guys" Katie said a sly grin coming to her face.

"Oh really" Dean said. "Well then I got to hear this"

"Me too" Sam said.

"Well ok, but I have to warn you this story is pretty scary" Katie said. "You two sure?"

"Just get on with it" Dean said.

"Fine" Katie said before clearing her throat. "It was a dark, cold and dreary night, much like this one"

"Of course it was" Dean commented.

"Do you not want me to tell the story" Katie said. "Because I'm not loving this interruption"

"Sorry" Dean mutter. "Go on"

"Thank you" Katie replied. " It was a dark, cold and dreary night much like this one. Lily Flowers was racing home after getting off work.

"_I can't believe this!" Lily yelled. She gripped the stirring wheel as her foot pressed harder on the gas pedal. She'd just came from seeing the private investigator, she hired to spy on her husband, and let's just say she didn't like what he found. _

"Is this a scary story or a soap opera?" Dean asked and Katie turned to glare at him.

"Well if you'd stop interrupting maybe we'd get to the scary part" Katie snapped. Dean just glared at her. "Like I was saying so she speeding down the road, still fuming from the information she just saw"

"_Eight Years!" She screamed. "Eight damn years, and he does this to me!" Lily heard beeping and looked down at her gas gage to see that she would soon be on empty. "Damnit!" Lily had meant to go to the gas station but her mind was on other things, like her cheating husband. Her car soon began slowing down as she pulled her car to the side of the abandoned road. "This is not happening" _

_Lily got out of her car and looked around for any sign of a gas station or anything. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone, just in time to see the words 'Low Battery' flash on the screen and going dead. _

"So lady's car stops in the middle of nowhere, no one around and no phone" Dean muttered. "Let me guess, escaped murdered just happens to be on that same highway, or I know killer family living in the woods"

"Do you want to tell this story because if you do just let me know" Katie replied.

"Dean would you just shut up" Sam snapped and Dean turned toward him.

"Fine, I'm just saying" Dean replied.

"That's the problem" Katie said before continuing her story.

_Lily walked around to her trunk and hoped her lying, cheating bastard of a husband remembered to put the emergency kit in. She searched her trunk and to her suspicions he hadn't. _

"_Look like you could use some help" Lily jumped at the voice and turned around to see a man about her age standing extremely close to her. He wore a pair of dirty torn jeans and a dingy white t-shirt. He was unshaven and really just gave her to creeps. _

"_Wh-where did you come from?" Lily asked. _

"_I was just walkin' when I saw you over here" the man replied. "The names Paul" the man said holding out his hand. Lily looked down at the dirty hand and then back at the man. "Oh sorry" he wiped his hand on his shirt. "Was working in the mines, back there, guess I could use a shower" _

"_I guess" Lily replied unknowingly grasping the back of her car for dear life. " Lily" she says with a nod. _

"_So what seems to be the problem?" Paul asked. _

"_Ran out of gas" Lily replied. _

"_Oh that is some bad luck" Paul replied still uncomfortably close. She could smell the stench of gas and smoke on his clothing. "Well the nearest gas station is quite far from here, and I wouldn't advise a lady like yourself to walk these roads by yourself" _

"_Well I'm sure I'll be fine" Lily replied before turning around and closing her trunk. _

"_I'm sure you would but, I don't think I could sleep knowing that you were out her by yourself" Paul replied. "I actually don't live far from her, and I have a couch you could use until the morning, my brother usually crashes on it but I'm sure it's better than nothing" _

"Really" Dean says. "She is not going to go with him is she, I'm mean she has to realize out of all the stupid things she's done tonight, the not getting gas, and not charging her phone, that going off with the scary guy who pops up on the road, could top them all" Katie and Sam just glared at him . "Sorry, go on"

"_Look, that's really nice of you but I'm going to have to say no" Lily replied walking over to the front of her car. Right now the only thing she wanted was to put distance between her and the creepy stranger that just popped up on this dark road. _

"_I know I must look like a read stranger danger at the moment" Paul said laughing. "But I promise I'm harmless" _

"_Thanks Paul" Lily said. "But it's still a no"_

"_Well you can't say I didn't try" Paul said tossing his bag over his shoulder. "You have a good night" Paul walked passed her and Lily turned to make sure he was really leaving. "Oh and watch out for coyotes" Paul called over his shoulder not bothering to turn around. "They're real vicious in these parts" Lily watched as the man's form soon disappeared into the darkness. She heard the sound of an animal howling and the thoughts of coyotes sent her running back into her car locking the doors. _

"_This is just perfect" Lily said dropping her head on her steering wheel. She hadn't realized she'd been asleep until the sound of tapping jolted her awake. Lily looked up to see a policeman staring at her. "Oh thank God" She said before rolling down her window. _

"_Miss, is everything alright?" the policeman asked. _

"_No" Lily replied. "I ran out of gas, and my phone died, and then this weird guy just showed up out of nowhere, but I'm so glad you're here"_

"_Well c'mon then" the policeman said. "We'll give you a ride to the service station" Lily looked over the man's shoulder to see another policeman. _

"_Ok thanks" Lily grabbed her purse and jacket and turned off her lights before heading in the back of the police car. The drive was silent, which made Lily uncomfortable, she just had to fill the silence with something. "This is so weird" _

"_What is ma'am" the other policeman asked. _

"_I've never ridden in the back of a police car before" Lily replied and the man just nodded. _

"_Well I'm glad your first time was under these circumstances then ma'am" the man replied. "_

"_Lily" she said. "Call me Lily" _

"_Alright Lily" the policeman said. "I'm Jacob and this old man is my partner Walter" _

"_Very nice to meet you" Lily replied. _

"_You too" Walter said. _

"_Calling all available units, we have a 10-16 in progress at the old Winter's place" the voice from the police scanner said. Katie looked between the two men in confusion. _

"_We're close" Jacob said._

"_C'mon you know I promised the wife" Walter replied. _

"_Uh, What's a 10-16?" Lily asked. _

"_Domestic disturbance" Jacob replied to her before turning back to his partner. "It won't take long, Billy's probably just drunk again" Jacob said. _

"_Fine, but it better not take long" Walter replied. _

_It didn't take long for them to arrive at the house that seemed to be off to itself. Lily looked up at the small white house. She wiped her hands on her pants not sure when her palms had began sweating or her heartbeat quickening. _

"_They must have been loud" Lily said. "There's no one around here" _

"_Well you haven't heard Billy Winter" Jacob replied. "Now just stay in the car, and don't go anywhere ok we should be in and out" _

"_Ok" Lily said nodding her head. The two policeman got out of the car and Lily watched as they walked up to the front door of the house. They knocked at the door but no one answered. They knocked again, and still no answer. She watched as they disappeared around the side of the house. She jumped at the sound of a woman screaming . Her heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest, as she searched the out the window for the two policeman. Her fear grew even more at the sound of gun shots being fired. "Don't move, everything is fine" Lily told herself. _

"Like hell it is lady" Dean commented. "Get out of the car and run for your life"

"She tried" Katie replied.

_Lily grabbed the handle but the door was locked. She soon panicked as she tried opening to the other door, still unsuccessful . She heard another gun shot and looked up at the house. She looked up at the patrician and without thinking began kicking it and hard as she could. She stopped when she heard the sound of the front door opening and the screen door slamming shut. She peaked out of the window and saw a man carrying a shot gun, while dragging what looked like a body with the other hand walking toward the car. She quickly ducked behind the seat. And nearly let out a shriek when the man jumped into the driver's side and started the car. He through his shot gun against the passenger seat, and Lily could see part of it front where she was hiding. She tried her best not to breath to hard, or make a sound, but at the moment she was more scared then she had been in her entire life. They'd been driving for God knows how long before stopping. The man got out of the car and slammed the door behind him. She could hear him opening the trunk and pulling out the body and he dragged it across the ground. She peaked out the window to see the man drag the body into the wood. When he disappeared she quickly got back up and began furiously kicking to the partition. She let out a sigh of hope when the partition become looser. She heard something and looked out the window, but she didn't see anyone. She continued kicking the partition until it finally broke. She lifted the bottom of it and slid into the front seat and awkwardly rearranged herself behind the wheel. She went to turn the key, but they weren't there. She jumped at the sound of tapping at the window and screamed at the sight of the man looking down at her smiling while holding the keys. He opened the door, quickly moved to the other side opening the passenger door and jumping out. She didn't give him a chance to get close because her feet were moving at lightning speed through the dark woods. _

"Wasn't the gun in the passenger seat?" Dean asked. "Why didn't she just grab it, kill the guy and be on her merry way to confront the cheating husband?" Katie looked at him.

"Killer grabbed it when he went to get the body from the trunk" Katie said about to continue her story, but was interrupted yet again.

"So this guy is carrying a shot gun and a body at the same time?" Dean asked. "How many arms does this guy have"

"No, he grabbed the gun carried it under his arm while he carried the body" Katie replied. "But he left it with the body when he heard Lily kicking the partition in the car" Dean nodded in understanding.

"Then what happened?" Sam asked.

_Lily ran and ran, probably in circles for all she knew but she felt safe as long as she was moving. A feeling that ended when she tripped over something. She pushed herself up and tried to squint down at the ground to see what she tripped over. Just as the clouds moved from the moon, Lily was able to catch a glimpse of what it was. She clamped her hand over her mouth to hold in the scream. She knew she should be running, but she had to see who it was. She slowly reached down and removed the tarp from their face and looked down at the woman. She was young and resembled Lily as a matter of fact. Lily wanted to cry, to scream anything but she couldn't she stood up straight and the light from the moon revealed something else to her. She walked over and picked up the man's discarded shot gun. _

"Alright Lily" Dean said. "First smart thing she's done in this entire story" Katie just rolled her eyes.

_Lily heard footsteps and ran behind a distant tree that kept the body in eyesight. She held on to the gun tightly as she saw the man finally step in the moonlight. He picked up the feet of the body and began dragging it and tossing it down some hole. _

"_Wait" Lily thought. "The mines" Lily watched as the man walked back over and began searching the ground. She knew what he was looking for as she grasped the shot gun tighter. He looked up in the trees and even turned in Lily's direction. She froze as he looked as if he were staring right at her. She didn't move as he turned and walked back into the opposite direction, disappearing in the woods. She let the breath she'd been holding out and she turned and began walking in the opposite direction. _

"She has the gun, why not go after the guy and kill him?" Dean asked.

"Not everyone finds it so easy to take a person's life Dean" Sam replied. "Plus I'm sure her only concern is getting the hell out of those woods and to safety"

"I'm just saying, if she'd just kill the guys, she wouldn't have to worry" Dean replied. "I bet she's kicking herself for not taking stranger danger on that offer now"

"I thought you were against the offer?" Sam asked.

"Well yeah, I was then"Dean said. "But now I think I was wrong" Sam just rolled her eyes and turned back to Katie.

"Oh you two done, because I can wait" Katie replied crossing her arms. Neither man said anything and she returned to telling her story.

_Lily continued walking the dark woods still gripping tightly to the shot gun. She'd been walking for a while before seeing a light up ahead. She couldn't help the feeling of relief that washed over her. She began running toward the light and when she was close enough saw that it was a porch light. She ran up the stairs and began banging on the door. _

"_Please somebody!" Lily yelled banging into the door. She stopped when the door shot open. She was surprised at the man who opened the door. "Paul" Lily looked the man over and with some clean clothes and even a shave, then man did look harmless. _

"_You" Paul looked the woman over and could tell that everything wasn't alright. He then glanced at her hand that was gripping the shot gun "What happened?" _

"_Please can I come in?" Lily asked. _

"_Of course" Paul moved a side to let the woman in. _

"So crazy lady shows up at your house with a shot gun and you just let her in your house?" Dean asked.

"Dude, stop interrupting the story!" Katie snapped.

"Sorry, sorry" Dean said holding up his hands in surrender. "I'm done"

_Paul closed the door and turned to look at a clearly rattle Lily. He eyed the shot gun before looking to her frightened eyes. _

"_Mind telling me what happened?" Paul asked walking a bit closer, but keeping his distance. _

"_Well after you left, these two cops showed up and were going to take me to get some gas, but they got this call about a domestic disturbance, so they went to check it out" Lily recounted. "They went inside the house, where there were screams and gun shots and a crazy murderer, who tossed a woman's body in the trunk and hijacked the police car with me in it" Lily took a deep breath. "I hid behind the seat until we stopped and he got out and grabbed his body out the truck. I kicked the patrician in tried to drive away but the bastard had the keys and almost had me but I jumped out the other side and ran like hell. I tripped over the body found the gun, hid and watched him dump the body, and when the coast was clear, walked until I found you" _

"_Wow" Paul replied. "That's-  
>"I know" Lily replied. "Look do you have a phone, we need to call the police" Paul was about to reply when there was a knock at the door. They both froze. Paul soon turned and began walking toward the door. "What are you doing?" Lily whispered. "It could be him" Paul just peeked through the side window. <em>

"_It's just my brother" Paul replied. "He's probably drunk again and wants to crash on my couch" Paul opened the door. "Billy Again? How many times do I have to tell you" _

"_I know, I know" Lily heard a voice say. "But this time it wasn't my fault" Lily heard the door close and footsteps getting closer. "There was a girl" Lily froze when she say the familiar face. "And she took my gun" the man smiled at her. _

"So stranger danger is the killer's brother" Dean said. "This girl just cannot catch a break"

"_I just cannot catch a break" Lily thought before lifting the gun and pointing it between the two men. _

"_Now what are you going to do with that?" Paul asked an equally creepy smile coming to his face. "Put the gun down and no one will get hurt" _

"_That's not gonna happen" Lily replied turning toward the killer. "So what is this huh, you kill people, dump them in mines" She turns pointing the gun at Paul. "And you clean them up for him"_

"_What are brothers for?" Paul replied taking a step toward her. _

"_Don't move!" Lily yelled. "I swear I will pull the trigger" _

"_Oh sweetheart you don't have it in you" Billy said laughing. _

"_You think so?" Lily asked. "I just found out my husband of nine years has been cheating on me with our neighbor, my car breaks down in the middle of nowhere, and serial killer hicks try to kill me" Lily replied cocking the shot gun. "You still think I don't have it in me?" _

"_What are you gonna do kill us?" Paul asked. "Well then pull the trigger" Paul walked over and brought his chest to the barrel of the shotgun. "C'mon Lily do it" _

"_You think I won't?" Lily asked. _

"_I don't" Billy replied. _

"Neither do I" Dean commented.

_Well they were wrong. Before anyone could move Lily had pulled the trigger sending Paul flying into the wall. Billy looked down at his brother and then back up at Lily before running toward her. She quickly cocked the gun again and shoots Billy as well. _

"_I really hate men" Lily says. She stands there looking down at the motionless bodies of the strangers she met tonight and then at the gun in her hand. She then realized that she was holding the murder weapon to Walter and Jacob and the mysterious woman, and to the psycho brothers. How would she ever explain the series of events that occurred this night? She couldn't, she knew that so she left, back into those woods. _

"Where they say she still is today, these woods exactly" Katie said. "Killing every man she lays her eyes on, they say the men hear the cocking of the shot gun before she comes and claims their life. The end"

Sam and Dean sit quietly still looking over at Katie. Both had to admit the story was interesting but not as scary as they were made to believe.

"That's it?" Dean asked. "What's so scary about that?"

"The fact that the story is true" Katie replied. "Back in college, I was dared to spend a whole night in a house, which turned out to be Paul's house"

"And?" Dean asked.

"I spotted a cell phone under the living room table" Katie replied. "And as soon as I picked it up, I saw everything I just told you" Sam and Dean gulped before sharing a look.

"You're pulling our chain aren't you princess?" Dean asked.

"I wish I was Dean" Katie replied. "But I'm not that good of a story teller" She replied before yawning. "I think I'm going to go to bed" Katie grabbed her bag and threw it on the ground before laying her head down on it. Sam and Dean share another look.

"Guess it is getting late" Sam said before bunching up his bag and laying on it. Dean was left sitting in front of the fire. He scanned the woods again. The thought of some crazy broad with a shot gun did scare the hell out of him. He shook the thought off. Katie was just messing with them. He went over and laid down, laying his head on his duffle bag as well. The darkness was filled with the sounds of crickets and other bug noises. But one clicking noise had both Winchester brothers on their feet.

"You know what I'm sure the gas station isn't that far" Dean said.

"Yeah, if we walk really fast we'll be there in no time" Sam replied picking up his bag.

"Hell if we run we'll be there even faster" Dean said grabbing his bag. Katie stood to her feet. "C'mon princess" Katie watched the retreating forms of Sam and Dean and couldn't help the smile that came to her face. She took her cell phone out of her jacket pocket.

"There really is an App for everything" She said looking down at her phone. She looked back up. "Hey wait up!" She called before running after them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry I couldn't help myself, this was just pure fun to write. I couldn't stop laughing as I was writing it. What did you think? REVIEW PLEASE! I love reading them, they let me know that I'm not writing to myself.**


	11. It can't happen

**A/N: Hey all sorry, I'm still haven't even started the latest chapter of TBM. I'll probably get a chance next week when finals are over, but I had a few moments to write this little chap. This is yet another insight to that missing year from the beginning of Where There's a Witch There's a Way.**

* * *

><p>"So you're not going?" Katie asked looking down at Sam who was crouched on the bed.<p>

"For the millionth time no" Sam replied. "I think I got food poisoning from that last place we ate at"

"C'mon suck it up Sammy" Katie said. "It's just a tummy ache, not the end of the world"

"Why don't you just admit what's really wrong" Sam said. "You don't want to be alone with Dean."

"Why wouldn't I want to be alone with Dean?" Katie asked. "What are you trying to say?"

"What do you think I'm trying to Sam" Sam replied.

"Blasphemy!" Katie said standing to her feet and walking over to sit on the other bed. "Whatever you're thinking is wrong, I just don't want you to miss out of this once in a lifetime event"

"It's a movie" Sam replied. "That you and Dean have been talking non-stop about, just go" just then the door to their hotel room swung open and in walked a very smiley Dean. But his smile soon left when he laid eyes on his brother.

"You're still in bed?" Dean asked.

"Dean, I'm sick, that's what you do" Sam replied. "I already told you I'm not going"

"C'mon just suck it up Sammy" Dean said, and if he wasn't so tired he may have rolled his eyes.

"That's what I told him" Katie replied. "He's being such a girl"

"Guys!" Sam yelled. "Just go please, before you miss the movie" Dean looked at his watch.

"He's right" Dean said looking over at Katie. Katie glanced over at him and gave him a fake smile.

"Alright, then let's go then" Katie grabbed her bag and headed out the door. Dean turned back to Sam.

"You're really not coming" Dean asked.

"Dude I'm seriously in some pain right now" Sam replied. "I'll be fine, you two are friends remember"

"Yeah, but we've never been anywhere alone" Dean replied. "What if we kill each other?"

"Just hide the body well" Sam replied closing his eyes and turning over on his side so his back was face his brother. Dean just turned and walked out of the room. He spotted Katie leaning against the side of the impala. This was the first time he noticed her very form fitting jeans and a black tank top, and her brown leather jacket.

"So it's just you and me huh?" Katie asked as Dean walked up.

"I guess it is" Dean replied, and they just stood there for a moment in an uncomfortable silence.

"We should go" Katie said and Dean nodded before walking over to the driver side of the impala. Katie sighed and hopped into the passenger side.

The drive was silent and awkward as expected, the thing is neither one of them knew why. They usually had no trouble having a conversation, with one another, hell you'd never get them to shut up. But this was different. There was no Sam. Sam was their buffer, their middle man. They could go to him if things got awkward, now it was just the two of them, and the only thing either one of them could think about were the feelings they were so desperately trying to bury.

"So I don't know a lot of women who are in the slasher films" Dean said trying to break through the tension.

"You don't know a lot of women like me" Katie replied. "Plus 'Evil Death Trap' is a classic, with all the blood it's just wonderful"

"You're on weird lady" Dean said laughing. "You know what I don't get, you're in love with all the blood and guts in the movies but in real life you go all girly on me"

"I do not go all girly" Katie replied. "I just would prefer not to see or smell a person's insides at that close a proximity"

"Like I said girly" Dean replied. "What's that?" Katie turned to see what Dean was looking at. It was a woman standing over the smoky hood of her car.

"You're not gonna stop are you?" Katie asked turning to Dean.

"Well she looks like she could use some help" Dean said pulling over behind the girls car.

"Really, and the extremely short shorts and the revealing top have nothing to do with your sudden act of kindness?" Katie asked.

"Absolutely not" Dean said getting out of the car. Katie watched as he walked over to the woman. She couldn't stop the twinge of jealousy that always seemed to pop up when he was with other girls. She would try and force herself to feel nothing, to act like it didn't bother her, but there was no use. Katie saw Dean smile at the woman and she smiled back at him. She rolled her eyes before seeing Dean closing the hood and watching as both of them headed to the car. Dean got back into the drivers seat and the mysterious woman hopped into the backseat.

"Katie this is Jamie, Jamie this is Katie" Dean introduced them. Katie glared at him before plastering on a fake smile and turning toward the woman.

"Nice to meet you" Katie said before turning back to Dean. "So what's up?"

"Jamie's engine is shot" Dean replied pulling off. "So were're gonna give her a lift to her friends house"

"We are?" Katie asked. "That's awfully… nice"

"It really is" Jamie said. "Thank you so much Dean, you're a real hero"

"thanks" Dean replied a satisfied smile coming to his face.

"Oh please" Katie said before flicking her wrist toward Jamie, freezing the girl instantly.

"What did you do that for?" Dean asked.

"Dean what do you think you're doing?" Katie asked. "Picking up strange women off the side of the highway, she could be a killer"

"Well good thing we have a witch and hunter" Dean said.

"Dean I'm serious, you can't just pick people up off the street" Katie snapped.

"Oh really" Dean said giving her a knowing look.

"Oh that was so different" Katie said.

"Different how?" Dean asked.

"You're really comparing me to the half naked woman you just picked up off the side of the road?" Katie asked.

"Well if the daisy dukes fit" Dean replied, and Katie gave him a look he'd never seen. He think he hurt her feelings. "Princess-"

"Don't Dean" Katie said turning to look out the window. She twirled a finger toward the girl in the backseat and Dean just glanced over at her.

"So, Jamie if you don't mind me asking, why are you out so late?" Katie asked.

"I just came from seeing this awesome bad, the Shoe Laces" Jamie said. "You heard of them?"

"Sorry never heard of them" Katie replied.

"Me neither" Dean said.

"Well that's not hard to believe" Katie said. "You see Dean isn't reallt too familiar with bands who don't have extremely long hair, and wear lots of make up" Dean glared over at her.

"And Katie isn't too familiar with bands who don't wear pants that are entirely too tight" Dean said laughing.

"Well my taste in music is way better than yours" Katie snapped.

"Oh please" Dean replied. "You like the Backstreet, boys how old are you? 16"

"You know what, bit me Dean" Katie said.

"Oh princess just let me know where, and how hard" Dean said and Katie rolled her eyes.

"So how long have you two been married?" Jamie asked interrupting their banter. Dean and Katie looked back at the woman like she was crazy. "What?" They both just turned around shaking their heads.

"We're so not married" Katie replied.

"Not even a little" Dean added.

"I mean how could I marry such a manwhore?" Katie said tilting her head toward Dean.

"Well how could I marry a little miss thinks she's better then everyone prissy princess" Dean replied and Katie glared over at him.

"No we're not married, we're just-" Katie tried to think of a word to describe their relationship.

"We're…" Dean said trying to help but he too found it difficult to describe just what he and Katie were to each other.

"Oh I get it" Jamie replied. "I understand completely"

"Understand what?" Katie asked.

"You two are in love with each other" Jamie said. Katie and Dean looked at the woman and then at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Wait" Katie said trying to calm the laughing. "Me" Katie pointed to herself. "In love with him" She just went into another fit of laughter.

"Right, I mean who in their right mind would be in love with her" Dean said laughing. Katie stopped and hit him in the arm. "Hey!"

"I'm sorry, it's just I assumed-"

"Well you assumed wrong" Katie said shaking her head.

"Dead Wrong" Dean added.

"Ok" Jamie replied. "Just make a left up here" Dean complied. "And you can drop me off at that blue house there" Dean pulled over and looked back at the woman. "Well thank you Dean" Jamie turned to Katie. "Katie, it's been an interesting trip, thank you again"

"No problem" Dean said watching as the woman got out of the car and walked up the walkway into the house. Once the door was closed behind her Dean pulled back onto the road, and once again there was an awkward silence, that just made everything worse. Dean glanced over at Katie quickly before turning back to the road. Katie glanced over at Dean, before turning back to the window.

"Look, you're not just some girl we picked up off the side of the road" Dean said and Katie turned to him. "You're a friend, and I'm glad that someone stole your bike" Katie smiled and there it was. That feeling in his stomach. That feeling he was trying so hard to keep locked up.

"Thank you" Katie said. "You know, I still wonder where that bike is. It really meant a lot to me"

"I'm sure one day you'll get her back" Dean replied.

"One could only hope" Katie said before turning back to look out the window. "And I swear if we're late for the movie, you're getting my bootprint in your back" Katie smiled as she felt the car speed up a little faster.

Sam's eyes opened at the voices coming from outside the room. He could recognize them instantly. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and turned toward the door just as it opened. Sam was a bit shocked to see the once nervous pair laughing and joking with one another.

"Sammy" Katie said walking over to him carrying a brown paper bag. "I got you something" Katie reached in the bag and pulled out a styrofoam bowl. "Chicken noodle soup"

"Thanks" Sam said graciously taking the bowl. "so how was the movie?"

"Awesome" Dean and Katie said at the same time. They look at each other and laughed.

"Classics are always awesome though" Katie said before standing to her feet. "Well I should be getting to bed" She leaned down and kissed the top of Sam's head. "Feel better Sammy" Katie walked toward the door before turning to Dean.

"I had fun tonight Dean" Katie said.

"Me too. Dean replied. "We should do it again sometime" Katie quirked and eyebrow. "I mean all three of us, you know since Sammy missed this one"

"Right" Katie said. "Well good night" And with that Katie left their room to go to hers. Dean looked over at Sam who was just shaking his head.

"What?" Dean asked taking off of his jacket.

"So it went well?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it was weird at first, especially with the whole hitchhiker thing" Dean said.

"Wait what hitchhiker thing?" Sam asked.

"We just picked up this chick whose car broke down" Dean said.

"Really Dean" Sam snapped. "You just picked up some random woman from the side of the road"

"You sound like Katie" Dean said sitting on the bed and taking off his boots. "Plus she was harmless, we dropped her off without any problems, but I do think the broad had a few screws loose"

"Why do you say that?" Sam said opening his container of soup.

"She had this idea that Katie and I were in love with one another" Dean said and Sam turned toward him.

"And" Sam said. "Is it true?"

"Not you too" Dean said. "No it's not true, Katie and I are just- I don't know friends I guess, yea we're friends."

"Why would this lady say that?" Sam asked.

"Like I said, crazy" Dean replied standing up and walking into the bathroom. "I mean Katie's a nice woman and all, but she's just not my type"

"Of, course she's not" Sam muttered before taking a sip of his soup.

"I mean sure, she's pretty, well she's a knock out, and she's a hell of a hunter, and she's caring, and has excellent taste in movies" Dean called from the bathroom. "But she's just not, she not.. well you know"

"Yeah, I know Dean" Sam said before taking another sip of his soup.

"I'm sure she feels the same" Sam said and as he expected, Dean came out of the bathroom.

"what do you mean?" Dean asked.

"I mean I'm sure Katie thinks of you as just a friend too" Sam replied.

"Yeah", Dean said, "I sure she does" Dean walked over to his bed and laid down. He turned toward his brother. "So, how you feeling?"

"Better" Sam replied. "This soup is good"

"Yeah, we weren't coming back before picking you up that soup" Dean said turning and looking up at the ceiling. "Katie was pretty adamant about that" He chuckled to himself.

"Dean" Sam said and Dean turned toward his brother.

"Do you like her?" Sam asked and Dean stared at his brother for a long while. Did he like her?

"Of course I like her" Dean said turning back toward the ceiling. "What's not to like, she's cool"

"No Dean, you k know what I mean" Sam replied. "Look I know going into your feeling is hard to do, but I'm your brother you can tell me anything"

"I know Sammy" Dean said.

"So.." Sam said.

"It doesn't matter Sam how I feel or don't feel" Dean replied. "Nothing could ever happen between us, you know that"

"Right" Sam said putting the lid back onto his soup and sitting it on the bedside table. "She probably feels the same way" Sam said. "I mean she did kiss me" Dean turned toward his brother.

"Please that was a pity kiss" Dean said. "On your head!" Dean chuckled.

"Don't be jealous Dean" Sam replied turning over on his side before flicking the light off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go! Reviews are like the voices in my head... They let me know I'm not alone lol. **


	12. Coach Dean

**A/ N: Ok this is just a episode I skipped over, called "After school special" Sam and Dean go to the old high school to investigate. Well I'm sure those who saw the episode remember the dodge ball scene, and I really wanted Katie in on the scene so here it is.**

* * *

><p>"Uh excuse me janitor, I think someone has clogged the boys bathroom again" Sam turned around and glared.<p>

"Funny" Sam said.

"I thought so" Katie replied. She had to admit this she found this current case quite interesting seeing as they were investigating the old high school of Sam and Dean. She liked getting more insight into her boys. "So you find anything?"

"Nothing" Sam replies. "Maybe I was wrong"

"I don't know" Katie replied as they began walking down the hall. "I mean, something still isn't right here"

"Let's go talk to Dean" Sam said.

"Right" Katie said and the moment they entered the gym it took every fiber of restraint not to fall over on the floor laughing She looked at her husband's clothes which now consisted of a white shirt and tight red shorts with a red headband on his head. Oh and the socks, Katie thought, the socks were priceless. He blows a whistle, then starts addressing the class.

"Today, you will have the honor of playing one of the greatest games ever invented. A game of skill, agility, cunning. A game with one simple rule..." Dean says holding the red ball. "dodge." Dean throws the ball at one of the students and it hits him in the stomach.

"Ugh" the student groans clamping his stomach.

"Sorry." Dean says.

Katie takes out her cell phone and takes a couple of pictures of Dean. This is one thing she never wants to forget. He turns and sees them and Sam nods for him to come over. Dean grabs the bag and balls in the air.

"Go nuts" Dean says before walking over to Sam and Katie.

"Having fun?" Sam asks.

"The whistle makes me their god." Dean replies. He looks over at Katie who's avoiding his eyes. She just knows the moment she turns to look at him, she's just gonna laugh.

"What's with you?" Dean asked and Katie just nodded a nothing.

" Nice shorts." Sam said and Katie let out a snort, but she was able to stop her laughter.

"Find anything?" Dean asked changing the subject.

"I've been over the entire school twice. No sulfur." Dean replies, he looks over at Katie's who's still looking away.

"No sulfur, no demon. No demon, no case." Dean says turning back to Sam.

"Maybe" Katie says finally speaking and Dean turns to her.

" I say we hit the road, huh? But after lunch - it's sloppy-joe day." Dean says as a boy runs by holding his nose. "Good hustle, Colby! Walk it off!" Sam just shakes his head and walks out of the gym. Dean turns to his wife and stares at her, until she turns and glances at him and she can't take it and just burst out laughing. "Let it out"

"I'm sorry baby" Katie says in between her laughter. "This is just priceless" She takes out her cell phone and takes another picture. "I'm never deleting these." Dean glares over at her and folds his arms. "I'm done" Katie sticks her phone in her pocket. "So coach, how's it going?"

"Oh shut up" Dean says about to go back to the kids.

"Hey wait" Katie says walking over to him. "I think I'll stay, you know" She leans forward and whispers in his ear. "After class, we can hit the showers" Dean looks down at her and she winks at him before turning and walking toward the bleachers.

"Uh coach?" Dean turns to see one of the students looking up at him.

"Yeah, kid" Dean says.

"Is that your girlfriend?" the student asks.

"No, she's my- " Dean says smiling before looking over to the bleachers, but his smile fades when he doesn't see Katie. Suddenly he feels something hit his head hard. The class erupts in laughter and he turns to see Katie laughing as well. "-wife"

"Class, tell me what did the coach forget to do?" Katie asked.

"Dodge!" the class yelled, and they all began laughing again, when the bell rang and all the kids began running back to the locker rooms. Dean and Katie stood there looking at each other. Dean looked down at the ball near his foot and Katie followed his eyes.

"You wouldn't" Katie said.

"Oh I would princess" Dean replied and Katie took off her jacket and through off her bag on the floor.

"I should warn you, I'm pretty good at dodge ball" Katie said stretching a bit.

"Aren't we all" Dean replied before picking up the red ball. He looked over at Katie and smiled and she started moving backwards. "Just remember princess, whatever happens I love you"

"Just throw the ball!" Katie yelled and Dean ran toward her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you go. What did you think?... Oh and for those who want the real scene, here it is... /watch?v=al5Dzkf9vR0**


	13. Blast from the past

_**A/N: Hello all! Yes I am still here, I'm currently working on the next sequel of my 'Where there's a witch there's a way' Verse. It'll be my fourth story in the series and I can't believe it. I think I'll post the first chapter some time next week. But until, hope this little one shot can hold you over.** _

* * *

><p>The three Winchester say around the table in the smoke filled bar. It was one of the moments they loved. After a hunt when they all could just relax and unwind before they had to do it over again.<p>

"I still can't believe you ripped your pants Sammy" Katie said as her and Dean continued laughing.

"I know" Sam said drinking his beer. "Can we please talk about something else"

"Ok, Ok" Katie said calming down. "I'm done"

"I'm not" Dean said still laughing. "That was kind of priceless" Katie smacked Dean on the chest and he looked over at her. "Ok I'm done, but I definitely won't let you forget this" Dean grabbed his bottle and brought it to his lips and froze at the face he saw across the bar. Sam and Katie looked at him confused.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked and Dean placed the bottle down and looked over at her.

"Nothing" Dean said. "You know it's getting really late we should get going"

"Get going?" Katie asked. "We just got here"

"I know but I'm beat" Dean replied with a fake yawn. "Let's go, I'm sure Sam's tired aren't you Sam" Dean looked over at his brother, giving him a pleading look.

"Uh, yeah, I guess" Sam replied.

"See" Dean said. "Let's go" Katie looked between the two brother's. Something was definitely up.

"Fine" Katie said standing to her feet. Dean wrapped a hand around her waist as they all moved to the door.

"Well, well, well" a voice said behind them. "I'd recognize that ass anywhere" Dean cringed. He tried to move but Katie remained still. She looked up at him before turning around. Dean shook his head before he and Sam turned around as well. "Dean Winchester, as I live and breathe" They all looked over at the woman. Her blond hair in loose curls fell a little bit past her shoulders. She wore a red tank top the cut off right above her belly button, which she accompanied with a pair of tight blue jeans.

"Friend of yours babe?" Katie asked and Dean just gave her a nervous smile before glancing back up at the blast from his past.

"Kyra" Dean said. "It's been long time" The woman smiled and walked over to them.

"Too long" Kyra replied before embracing Dean in a hug. His hands froze in the air, not sure where he should put them. Katie stood there a mixture of surprise, confusion and a bit of pissed off at how long this woman was hugging her fiancé. She finally pulled away and Katie finally released the clenched fist she wasn't aware she was holding. "C'mon let me buy you a drink"

"That's not necessary" Dean said trying to get the hell out of here. "We were just leaving, but thanks"

"Nonsense" Kyra said. "One drink won't kill you" She grabbed his hand and pulled him to her table. Katie stood there still shell shocked before she finally went over and joined them. Sam stood there watching the three at the table debating if he should join them or leave. He began walking over, this was just going to be too good to miss.

"So Deany introduce me to your friends" Kyra said with a smile. She sat on Dean's left, while Katie sat on his right. Katie glared at the woman's hand, which now was laying on Dean's. Dean looked over at Katie, then down at his hand before slowly removing it from under the woman's grasp. She frowned a bit before looking back up at Dean. "Well this is uh, Sam my brother"

"Right, I think I remember you mentioning him" Kyra said. "Nice to meet you Sam"

"You too" Sam replied.

"And is this like your sister?" Kyra asked and Katie nearly leapt across the table and strangled the woman. Dean could see the anger in Katie's eyes and quickly grabbed her hand in her lap hoping to calm her down.

"Uh, no this is Katie, she's my…" Dean hesitated for a moment. He found himself nervous for some reason. He looked over at Katie, who glared at him. "My…"

"Fiancé" Katie finished for him, he tone harsh. She shook her head before looking up to Kyra. "I'm Katie, Dean's fiancé, it's a… pleasure to meet you"

"You too" Kyra replied, the surprised evident in her voice. She turned to Dean. "I can't believe you're getting married, you of all people"

"Yeah" Dean said with a nervous laugh.

"No really" Kyra said turning to Katie. "He was a real play boy back in the day, all he had to do was flash those eyes and give that Dean Winchester smile and he had the girls falling over to get into his bed" Kyra laughed. "Hell I was one of them" She chuckled but stopped when she found that she was the only one. "I'm sorry I don't know why I said that"

"Don't be sorry" Katie replied. "I like getting such insight into the man I'm going to be spending the rest of my life with" Katie glared over at Dean. " So tell me, how exactly did you two meet?"

"That is a story" Kyra said her hand once again finding itself on top of Dean's. Katie's eye following her motions. "Not to be too cliché, but we met in a bar, like this one, we looked at each other and it was kind of like magic" Kyra looked at Dean and stared a little longer than Katie liked. Katie closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm herself down, she feared she was soon going to really injure this girl.

"I wouldn't say magic" Dean laughed nervously, "More like a lot of tequila" He looked over at Katie who looked as if she was about to just explode any moment. He looks at his watch. "Look at the time, we should get going"

"C'mon we still have to get those drinks "Kyra said before signaling the waitress for a round of drinks.

"So Kacie, how did you and Dean meet?" Kyra asked and that was the moment Katie knew she had the best restraint ever. She opened her eyes and smiled at the woman. "It's Katie, and we met in a diner, you know no alcohol to cloud our judgment and inhabitations"

"Excuse me" Kyra asked.

"You know we were both clear headed when we met" Katie replied. "We didn't regret meeting each other the next night, like the two of you"

"You did not just say that!" Kyra snapped.

"Yes I did" Katie said calmly. "Just like I'm saying, remove your hand from my fiancé before your glove shopping becomes a whole lot cheaper"

"Alright" Dean says standing to his feet. "I think it's time to go, don't you think Sam"

"I'm actually enjoying this" Sam replied as their beers came. He grabbed a bottle and took a swig.

"You're not helping" Dean said.

"Oh I get it" Kyra said standing to her feet. "You're jealous because I rode the Dean train before you, don't worry honey that can be said by half the western seaboard"

"Hey!" Dean said. It may have been a little true, but it didn't mean he liked hearing it. Especially now. Katie took a deep breath before standing to her feet. She looked at Kyra once more before turning and heading toward the exit.

"Looks like you're marrying a spineless hag at that Deany" Kyra said and Katie stopped dead in her tracks. She tried so hard to be the bigger person and just walk away.

"Aw hell" Dean said as Katie turned around. She walked back over and stood in front of the woman.

"I guess someone's found a pair" Kyra remarked.

"Kyra please just stop" Dean warned. "This won't end well for you, trust me"

"Oh please Dean, you and I both know I can take her" Kyra snapped taking a step toward Katie, but Dean stepped in front of her separating the two.

"No, you can't which is why I'm going to do you a solid right now" Dean said. "That Dean Winchester you met back then, is not the man standing in front of you, and the woman behind me better than you in every way possible, so please don't mistake a one night stand all those years ago for anything less than me being bored" Dean looked down at the woman who seemed shocked at what he was saying. "And you'll never speak to her that way again, because I promise next time I won't stand in the way of her kicking your skinny ass" Dean looked over her shoulder at Sam who was still sitting, beer in hand enjoying the display. "Sam, you ready to go?"

"I guess" Sam said standing to his feet and walking past his brother.

"Oh and Kyra the next time you see me, do us all a favor and pretend you don't" Dean said before turning around. He looked to see Katie arms folded with a smile on her face. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah" Katie said. She couldn't help the giddiness she was feeling inside. She'd never heard Dean talk to anyone like that especially while defending her. She glanced once more before turning around and walking out of the door, Sam and Dean following behind her.

"Yeah, I definitely won't be letting you forget this Dean" Sam said over to his brother as they walked toward the impala.

"Shut up bitch" Dean snapped and Sam just laughed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: That was really fun to write. In my stories Dean was always meeting Katie's old boyfriends, I liked writing the tables switching between the two. Thanks for reading!**_


	14. I wanna Do bad things to you

**A/N: Ok so it's 1am and I lying in bed when this idea pops into my head. I lay there debating if I should get up and write it down or wait until tomorrow. As I lay there the story is just coming and coming and I decide 'hey why not' and wah-lah people a story with another crossover with one of my favorite shows. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"This is crazy, you know that don't you?" Katie said glancing over at her friend who was currently fixing up her makeup in the mirror. "I mean I should be at home, and you should be in Washington DC doing your fancy new forensics job"<p>

"I told you that I was going to take you out for your birthday" Abby said smiling over at her friend. "And the director was more than willing to give me a little time off"

"That's because she's afraid you'd get upset and she couldn't let the smartest person in the world go" Katie replied. "What about that other guy, the one you said is tough on the outside but a big ole teddy bear on the inside"

"Gibbs, and you'd like him" Abby replied. "He gave me this whole spiel about being safe"

"And this is where you decided to bring me on my birthday?" Katie asked getting out of the car. Abby got out as well and walked over to her. "Fangtasia"

"When my brother told me about it, I just knew I had to check it out" Abby said.

"It's a vampire bar Abby" Katie replied. "I still don't see how I never knew about this, how the hell is the south keeping all of these vampires a secret from the rest of the world"

"Maybe they have people in very high places" Abby offered. "We should get in line"

"Abby I'm not so sure about this" Katie said. "This is crazy"

"C'mon, if anything gets hinky you can do your thing and turn them all into frogs" Abby said smiling. "Vampire frogs, that would be really cool"

"Abby I'm still trying not to kill myself with my powers" Katie said.

"Look this is going to be fun, c'mon" Abby said grabbing Katie's hand and pulling her to the back of the line. Katie began to get more and more nervous with every step. She didn't know much about vampires, only what she read in books and even those don't match up very well. They'd reached the door faster than Katie anticipated. They stood in front of a tall blond woman, wearing a very tight pink leather dress with matching pink pumps.

"ID's" the woman said flatly. Katie and Abby reached and their purses and hand the woman their ID's. As Katie handed her the woman caught a whiff of something and her eyes shot to Katie. She looked over the woman who was wearing a white tank top under a black leather jacket, paired with some black skin tight jeans and black boots that came up her legs. She glanced at her friend who looked like the other fangbangers in the joint with the black makeup. She looked over the woman's black mini dress she paired with some black plat formed boots, while pigtail dangled over her shoulders. She turned her gaze back to Katie. "What is your name?"

"You're the one holding my ID" Katie replied and the woman smiled revealing her fangs. Katie felt Abby gasp and link their arms. Katie stood looking back at the woman.

"You're pretty bold for a human" the woman replied looking down at the ID's. "You may not want to be so bold going in there"

"I'll take that under consideration" Katie replied holding her hand out. The woman handed them back their ID.

"Have fun ladies" she said moving aside to let them inside. She caught a whiff of Katie once more as the woman passed by her walking into the club. She knew this was something the big boss man would want to know.

Katie and Abby walked in the club a bit wide eyed at the scene in front of them. All the people dancing and grinding on each other as the music blared through the speakers.

"This is so cool" Abby said pulling on Katie's arm in excitement. "C'mon let's get a drink" Abby pulled Katie to the crowded bar and was excited when two seats empty as they arrived.

"What can I get for you two lovely ladies?" the native American bartender asked. Katie' let Abby order the drinks while she scanned the bar. The scene was still a bit shocking to say the least. Her eyes came to the man seated on what looked to be a throne of some sort watching over the dance floor. She noticed the woman from the door talking to him. She felt a chill when suddenly both of their eyes looked up to her.

"Hey here" Abby shook Katie's shoulder and Katie turned to see a pink drink sitting in front of her. She looked up to see Abby already taking a sip. "Aren't you gonna drink?"

"I think tonight, one of us should have a clear head" Katie said.

"C'mon it's your birthday" Abby smiled. "You have to let lose a little, I swear this Alex guy has turned you into a total fuddy"

"First of all Alex has not turned me into a fuddy" Katie replied. "And second I'm not about to get wasted in a club full of vampires, who would like nothing more than to drain us dry" She looked over to see the bartender looking at them. "No offense"

"None taken" the man said before walking over to take some more orders. Another song began playing on the speakers and Abby squealed.

"Oh, my God this is Helraiser" Abby said and Katie looked totally oblivious. "C'mon Suicide Commando?" Katie just shook her head. "How are we even friends?" the Goth asked.

"I don't know, because I will never understand your fascination with this freaky music" Katie replied laughing.

"Hey" they both turned to see a guy with dark hair and just as many tattoo's as Abby standing in front of him. He smiled at Abby. "You wanna dance"

"Sure" Abby said about to dance with the guy, but Katie grabbed her arm. "What?"

"What do you mean what?" Katie asked. "We stick together, remember?"

"C'mon it's just a dance" Abby replied. "If you're not gonna have fun then I have to find some elsewhere"

"Abby I will be watching you" Katie said.

"Yes mother" Abby replied. "I swear you remind me of Gibbs" Abby turned and took the guys hand as they went out onto the dance floor. Katie watched as her friend seem to blend in with the others on the floor. Katie's eyes were glued to her. The song seemed to be a very long one and Katie wasn't enjoying the watching of Abby dancing up on some random guy. Her gaze went back up to the thrown that was now empty.

"I don't believe I have seen you before" Katie jumped a bit, startled at the voice that appeared next to her. She looked over to see the man she was looking for standing right beside her. He moved in front of her and she noticed how close he was getting.

"Yeah, we I'm a tourist" Katie said looking up at the man. Up close she could see just how good looking her was, his long blond hair that touched his shoulder and her wore a tight black t-shirt with matching jeans. "They don't believe in personal space down here do they" Katie reached up and placed her palm on his chest giving him a push. He looked down at her hand and at her touch, his fangs slipped out. He looked back up at her a smile now on his lips.

"Who are you?" he asked as Katie brought her hands back to her side. He was still too close.

"I'm sure your bouncer has told you everything she's knows about me, which is all you're getting guy" Katie replied.

"You're really not from around here are you?" he asked. "Most humans wouldn't dare agitate me as you are"

"Well sir you will come to find that I'm not like most humans" Katie replied.

"I think I'm starting to figure that out" he replied before closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. Pam was right, the woman's scent was odd. Katie watched his confused as he opened his eyes. "What are you?"

"Wrong pronoun" Katie replied. "I am not a what, I am a who"

"No, what I said is what I meant" he said moving closer to her, causing her back to hit the front of the bar. He placed his hands on the bar on either side of her, trapping her. "What. Are. You?" Katie looked up at him as her mind began to feel fuzzy. She blinked a couple of times before looked back up to the vampire standing over her.

"Did you…?" she tilted her head a bit remembering what she read in one of her books about some vampires having the ability to control humans with their mind. A funky form of hypnotism. Katie smiled up at him.

"How is this possible?" he asked looked down at her confused now. He'd never met any human he couldn't glamour and now one was standing before his eyes. Something was definitely up.

"Oh, vampires, werewolves and witches roam the earth" Katie said with a smile. "Anything is possible. She crouched down and under his arm and looked over into the crowd for Abby. It was definitely time to go. She began to worry when she couldn't spot her friend. "Damnit!" she tried scanning the crowd but there were too many people and they were all moving. Katie turned and climbed on the barstool and up on the bar.

"What are you doing?" the man asked her, watching as she stood on his bar.

"I'm looking for my friend" Katie said scanning the bar. "Everybody just needs to stop!" suddenly everything in the room froze, human and vampire alike. She was a bit shocked at what she'd done. She'd frozen people before, but not this many at the same time. She didn't know how long it was going to last so she quickly scanned the crowd, her worries grew when she found the Abby was no longer in the club. She looked down and noticed the man was the first to begin breaking through, and soon he was unfrozen, not believing what her was seeing.

"What the hell is this?" he asked looking at the non-moving crowd. He then looked up to Katie. "You did this?"

"I don't have time to answer questions right now" Katie said climbing from the bar. "Abby is missing, when I was supposed to be watching her" She jumped from the stool. "Thanks for distracting me" she began to walk away when he caught her arm. She really wasn't in the mood as she turned back to face him.

"What are you?" he asked and she really was beginning to get sick of that question.

"Well if I don't find my friend you're gonna find out" Katie said before snatching her arm from his grasp. He watched her walk into the frozen crowd and when suddenly they began dancing again, oblivious to what just happened. Katie disappeared in the crowd, but he could still smell the familiar scent and he followed it. Katie pushed out the door and looked up to see the blond bouncer. "You see the girl I came with come out of this door?"

"I don't get paid to keep track of humans" Pam replied. "I wonder, did you follow the advice I gave you?" Katie's fists clenched, she really wanted to hit the blond amazon woman, but she had more pressing matters to attend to.

"Nope" Katie replied. "But I'm not too much in the habit of taking advice from dead people. I'm not crazy" She turned and walked toward the car hoping Abby was there, but she wasn't. "Ok, Abby where are you" Katie closed her eyes, she didn't know what to do. All these damn powers and she felt helpless. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and out of reflexes quickly turned grabbing the person's wrists and twisting it, it didn't work out too well when the person quickly grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her and pinning it there. She whipped her head back hitting her attacker in the face, she used that moment to untwist her arm and turn and kick the attacker in the stomach. She raised her fist ready to fight, but released them when she saw who it was.

"Is it weird that I liked that?" the bland haired man asked walking over to Katie.

"Look I don't have time…" Katie stopped and closed her eye when she got a flash of Abby in her mind.

"_Don't" Abby said weakly leaning against the brick wall of the back of the club. She looked as the man's fangs clicked out of his mouth. _

Katie opened her eyes and looked at the man standing in front of her, watching her as if trying to figure something out.

"Hey" Katie said. "You move a hell of a lot faster than me, get to the back of your club before I get there, or you're gonna have a dead vamp to clean up" he stared at her for a moment before speeding away. Katie ran behind him, not as quick but she was moving fast. She arrived just in time to see the blonde vampire tossing the other vampire from her vision away from Abby. Katie quickly ran over to her friend and examined her, he hadn't drank from her but there were two scratches now on the Goth's neck. "You ok Bee?" Abby nodded a yes.

"I think you were right" Abby said. "This was a bad idea, we should've just ate at diner, down in Ben Temp"

"Let's get out of here" Katie wrapped an arm around Abby and help the woman walk. Katie helped Abby into the passenger seat before closing her door. She turned to see the blond vampire standing in front of her still too close for her liking. "I guess I owe one"

"I guess you do" he replied. "I shall call upon you when it is I need your services"

"That just sounds wrong" Katie replied. "Fine, I'll help you and then we'll be even, but don't call me if it has to do with hiding bodies, or stealing a crystal skull" he looked down at her confused. "Nevermind"

"So are you ever going to tell me your name, or are you going to make this difficult?" he asked.

"You seem like the type of guy who's used to getting what he wants, when he wants" Katie replied. "A little hard work, might do you some good"

"Oh, for pete's sake her name is Katie" Abby said from the car. Katie turned and glared at her as the man smiled. Katie turned back to him and shook her head.

"Well so much for that" Katie replied.

"Katie" he said with a smug grin that irritated Katie. "I am Eric Northman, sheriff of Louisiana Area 5"

"Hm, you look like an Eric" Katie replied. "Sherriff of Louisiana Area five not so much"

"What are you Katie?" Eric asked and Katie moved in closer to the vampire if that was even possible. She stood on the tips of her tows bringing her lips close to his ears.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" she said with a smile before quickly kissing the vampire on the cheek and walking away toward the driver side of the car.

"I will find out" Eric called after her and Katie looked over to him and winked.

"Sure you will" she replied before hoping into the driver's seat and pulling off.

Katie felt Abby's eyes on her and looked over to her friend. Abby had a small smile on her face that surprised Katie, especially after the events that just happened moments earlier.

"What?" Katie asked.

"Were you flirting with that vampire?" Abby asked.

"No" Katie replied. "I was simply having a conversation with a fellow, supernatural being"

"Oh really?" Abby asked. "Do you kiss all fellow supernatural beings?"

"Only the ones that look as good as that one did" Katie replied before both women began laughing.

"I'm so telling Alex" Abby said.

"You better not" Katie replied. "Or I'm telling that Gibbs guy what happened tonight, and you'll never leave DC"

"I hate you" Abby said.

"I wuv you too Bee" Katie replied smiling turning back to the road ahead of her. This was definitely one birthday she would never forget.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OH YES I DID. I f-ing love True blood and this was just fun to write. Did you see what I did there with having Katie owe Eric a favor. That's right, we will see our Mr. Northman in our Third Times A Charm series at some point. I wonder how that's gonna play out? How will the hopeless flirt fair with Dean in the picture.**


	15. Last Calls

**A/N: Hello! Well if you've read the latest Chap of TTAC then you know Gibbs was the last of Katie's calls. Who did she call before him? Well here's those conversations!**

* * *

><p>Katie was the first one up. Even before the sun, that should be rising soon. She knew she had started early if she wanted to call her friends and family before they took on the devil. She walked outside and took a seat on Bobby's porch swing. She looked down at her phone and sighed before dialing the first number.<p>

"_Hello" a voice answered from the other end. _

"Hey daddy" Katie said. "I hope I didn't wake you"

"_No, no you know I'm always the early bird of the house" Robert replied. "I am surprised that you're calling, Please don't tell me you need me to come bail you out of some jail" _

"Not this time" Katie laughed. "This time I was calling just to call. How have you been"

"_Fine" Robert replied. "I can't complain." _

"That's good" Katie replied. "And how's mom?"

"_She doing well, would you like to speak with her?" Robert asked. _

"No, no that's ok" Katie said. "I don't really have that much time, I just wanted to call to say…"

"_Is something wrong sweetheart?" Robert asked. _

"No, everything is fine I just wanted to say that you were really a great dad and I appreciate everything you've done for me" Katie said.

"_Sweetheart-" _

"Daddy I gotta go, bye" Katie quickly hung up the phone. She closed her eyes and sighed. The was just painful.

She looked down at her phone shaking her head as she dial the next person.

"_Hello" a sleepy voice answered. _

"Did I wake you Lace?" Katie asked.

"_Well yeah" Lacey answered. "What's up?" _

"I just wanted to call and see how you're doing" Katie replied.

"_I'm peachy sis and yourself" Lacey said and Katie smiled. _

"Fine you want to get back to sleep" Katie replied. "I get it, I just wanted to tell you that you're one hell of a sister, I've always been proud of you"

"_Ok, now I'm away" Lacey replied. "what's going on?" _

"Don't worry ok?" Katie said. "I love you shoe lace" Katie hung up the phone. She loved her little sister and hoped that if today was the day, that the young woman would be alright. She sighed, these last calls were a bit depressing. She flipped open the phone and called the next person on the list. The phone rang for a while before switching to a voice mail.

"_Hey, it's Bridget. I'm sorry that I'm unable to come to the phone right now, but I'm pretty busy with the charities and the benefits. So if you leave me a message I promise to get back to you as soon as I can. If it's important you can call my assistant" _

Katie shook her head and waited for the beep.

"Hey Bridge it's me Katie. I know this is probably weird, me calling you. I wish it wasn't though. I wish we were closer, I wish we could've had a better relationship. You're my big sister and a part of me will always look up to you. Ok, well that's what I was calling to say, I hope your life is everything you hoped for"

Katie hung up the phone. She closed her eyes and stood to her feet before walking over to the impala. She leaned against the hood before flipping open the phone and dialing the next person.

"_Uh hello" Jason asked a bit out of breath. _

"Jason, what's going on?" Katie asked.

"_Kat, I'm sort of being chased by a wendigo right now" Jason replied. "Can I call you back?" _

"Look, I won't be long" Katie said. "I just wanted to say that I love you and that you're the best older brother a girl could ask for"

"_Damnit!' Jason yelled. "I tripped, I can't believe I just tripped" there was a rustling noise. "Uh Kat, I can't talk right now" _

"Jason did you hear-"

"_Derr!" Jason yelled. "Shoot it!" There was more rustling and the sound of Jason out of breath. "Just- Listen Kat, I'll call you later ok?" _

"Right" Katie said. "Later" She closed the phone sighing. She was about to dial the next number when her phone began ringing. She looked at the caller ID and smiled. "What's Bee?"

"_Guess what?" Abby squealed. _

"You've found a way to live on Caf Pows?" Katie asked smiled.

"_I wish" Abby replied. "But no, guess who showed up yesterday?" _

"Who?" Katie asked.

"_One Elizabeth Sullivan" Abby replied. "I would've called sooner, but we were in the middle of case, but it was so weird."_

"What, she came to NCIS?" Katie asked getting an "Umhuh" from Abby. "Why?"

"_Nobody knows" Abby replied. "She showed up, they talked in private and then she left_

"That is weird" Katie replied. "While I have on the phone, there's something I've been doing, well what I'm trying- I'm just gonna say it" Katie took a deep breath. "Abby there aren't a lot of people I call my friends, I have a hard time trusting people, and I'm freaking weird, but ten years ago you looked at me and you didn't see all of that, you saw me, and I want to say thank you for being my friend"

"_You're welcome" Abby said a bit confused. "But you're not weird, I mean put me and you in a room, and you would not be considered the weird one" the Goth rambled. "You never have to thank me for being your friend"_

"I know" Katie replied. "Abby I have to go"

"_Ok, talk to you later" Abby replied back in her normal cheerful tone. _

"Right" Katie said. "Bye" she closed her phone closed and suddenly felt it vibrate. She flipped it back open to see she'd gotten a text while talking to Abby. It was from JT.

_**whrs**__**d**__** safe **__**hous**__**n**__** summerfield? **_

Katie shook her head before typing away on her phone.

_Tak d main rd til d 4k thN turn lft_

_**Tnx luv, alw a joy**_

_U shd wrt dis stuf dwn_

_**Y? I hve u 4 thse thngs :)  
><strong>_

_Not 4evr. _

Katie closed her phone and looked up as the sun began to rise. She smiled, which quickly faded. What if this was the last time she'd see a sunset? There were a bunch of 'what if's' floating around and thinking about them just made her even sadder. There was only one more person she could think to call at this moment, someone she'd never called before. She pressed the button and brought the phone to her ear.

"_Hello?" the Elizabeth answered. _

"It's me" Katie replied. "I'm sitting here making phone calls"

"_And I made the list?" she asked. "I feel special" _

"Yeah, well I didn't want to leave without at least saying thank you"

"_For what?" Elizabeth asked. _

"For keeping us safe as best you could" Katie replied. "I know it mustn't have been something you did easily, but you did and you gave us a chance at a semblance of normalcy"

"_It wasn't easy leaving the two of you behind. I wondered some many times if it were the right decision" Elizabeth sighed. "And then I look at you today, and the beautiful strong woman you are, and how brave your brother has become and I think that maybe it was the right decision. It made you into the people you are today" _

"Yeah" Katie replied. "So, Bobby says you're coming here?"

"_Yeah, I'll be there to help the old man when you guys go" Elizabeth said. _

"In case I don't see you when you get here, uh goodbye" Katie replied.

"_It'll never be goodbye sweetie" Elizabeth said. "Just see you later" _

Katie snapped the phone closed and dropped her hands to her sides. She looked up to the house as the front door swung open. She smiled as she saw Dean walk out.

"You're up early" Dean said walking over to her.

"Yeah, well there's just something's I wanted to do" Katie said. "Made a few calls, just in case" Dean nodded in understanding. She wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his chest. Dean brought a hand to her back as the other smoothed the back of her hair.

"Any more people to call?" Dean asked.

"Just one more" Katie replied. "But I'll save that one for later"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hoped you liked it!**


	16. Making Sure

_**A/N: Hello all another in between I wrote. **_

_**This is actually a companion chap to "It's my Reality and I need it Now" from TTAC( Chapter 13). Katie made a call to JT about some information on Lisa. This is what happens when she gets that information.** _

* * *

><p>Katie stood outside the beautiful house. She looked at the flowers planted and just savored how normal it all looked. It made her want to cry. She looked down at her watch and noticed that she didn't have much time to be here so she reached up and rang the doorbell. After a moment the door swung open and appear a boy about ten or eleven.<p>

"Can I help you?" the boy asked and Katie stared at him for a moment and couldn't help noticed how much he looked like Dean. "Uh, lady?"

"Ben who is it honey?" Lisa asked walking to the door. She looked over at Katie. "Excuse me, can I help you?" Ben just shook his before going back into the house.

"I'm sorry" Katie said a forced smiled coming to her face. "I'm Katie" she held out her hand. Lisa looked at her confused before reaching out and shaking her hand.

"Do I know you?" Lisa asked.

"No, you don't" Katie replied running her hands through her hair. She didn't know what she was going to say when she got to this point. "Um, I'm a friend of Dean's" at Dean's name, Katie noticed the woman's worried expression. "He's fine, he's fine, I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you or anything" the woman sighed in relief.

"Then why are you here?" Lisa asked.

"Why am I here?" Katie repeated. "I'm here because-" Katie just shook her head before reaching over and grabbing the woman's hand.

"What are you-" Lisa said trying to pull out of Katie's grasp when she suddenly found herself staring into Katie's eyes.

"You have a good heart" Katie said. "You'd be really good for him"

"What- Who are you?" Lisa asked snatching her hand away.

"I'm sorry" Katie said standing back. "Forget you ever met me" she turned around and for some reason Lisa couldn't just let her go.

"Wait!" Lisa ran to her. She didn't know why but there was something about the strange woman that just showed up at her door. "What's going on?"

"I just wanted to make sure" Katie replied and then she was gone. Lisa stood there on her walkway alone, staring in confusion at the spot the woman was just standing.

"Mom!" she turned to see Ben staring back at her. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, sweetie" Lisa called. "I'll be in, in a minute" she ran a hand through her hair. "What the hell was that?" she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What's our favorite witch up to? **

**Read and Review please, and I'll try an update soon.**


	17. How mommy met daddy

**A/N: Well this story just sort of came to me. It's not about our favorite winchester trio, but it tells the intriguing story of Katie's parents. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Once upon a time there was a woman, you have all come to know as Elizabeth Sullivan met a man named Allen, whom she fell in love with. He was perfect or at least she thought he was. He turned out to be a totally different person than she ever imagined. She didn't want to give up on him to soon, so she stuck with him hoping he would change, but he didn't. And then she got pregnant and gave birth to a son you all know as Jason. Elizabeth didn't want Jason to turn out like Allen, so she took him and left.<p>

She started her life over struggling to keep the secret of being a witch, along with raising a son on her own. She started work as a waitress of a diner near a small navy yard in Washington DC. Every day she'd see a young soldier traipsing in for a cup of coffee or just a nice breakfast with friends. There was one young marine that Elizabeth would never forget. His name was Leroy Jethro Gibbs, but she took to calling him Lee.

"You know I've tasted a lot of cups of coffee in my life" Gibbs said watching as the young waitress wiped down the counter. "But I think this is the best"

"Aw, thank you Lee, but I'm sure that wife of yours make a pretty good cup" Elizabeth smiled over to him.

"Yeah, Shannon can make a hell of a cup of coffee, but I think this may top it" Gibbs said and Elizabeth laughed.

The young marine passed in and out of that diner in between his assignments. It sort of the highlight of Elizabeth's day when she would hear the bell of the door ring and look up to see her friend. And that's exactly what he was a friend. Something she never really had.

Gibbs saw her as someone who reminded him of his wife. He'd spend so much time away from his wife and daughter, having a small sense of familiarity made it a little bearable. They would talk about pretty much anything. Their number one topic was their kids. They couldn't wait to show each other updated pictured of the little ones in their life.

"Wow she's getting big Lee" Elizabeth said looking down at a picture of Kelly. "She's gonna break some hearts when she gets older"

"That would mean she would be dating" Gibbs said. "Which isn't happening until she's forty. She's growing up too fast" Elizabeth laughed as she pulled out a picture of Jason.

"I understand, I just want him to stay my little man forever, but every time I look up he's grown another inch" Elizabeth said handing over the picture to Gibbs.

"He's gonna be a tall one" Gibbs said. "Was his father tall?" Elizabeth's smile fell. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry"

"It's ok" Elizabeth said. "Jason's father is tall, so you know where most of my paychecks go"

Soon Gibbs stopped coming into the diner. Elizabeth never figured out why. It didn't stop her from whipping her head to the door whenever that bell rang.

"Why do you keep looking over to the old door, every time someone comes in?" one of her regulars Mrs. Harden asked.

"She's looking for her soldier boy" Leila, one of the other waitresses said walking past them.

"Oh, shut up" Elizabeth said. "He's married"

"Yeah, but I saw how you'd light up whenever he walked through the door" Leila said. "How you'd never smiled as big as you did when he was around"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of my dear" Mrs. Harden said. "We can't pick who jumps into our heart"

"It's not like that. He's a friend" Elizabeth replied. "Plus I've never met a man more devoted to his family than Lee" she sighed. "I'd be lucky to find someone like Leroy Jethro Gibbs one day"

Elizabeth had all but given up hope that she's ever see her friend again, until one rainy night while she was working the graveyard shift and the place was empty as it poured outside, when she heard the ringing of that bell above the door. She looked up to see a completely soaked Leroy Gibbs standing there staring back at her.

"Lee" Elizabeth said. "What-" she looked into his eyes and knew something wasn't right. That light that was once there was gone. "What's wrong?"

"They're gone" he whispered. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "They're both gone and it's all my fault" Elizabeth grabbed a towel from under the counter and walked around to the other side.

"Come sit" she said and he walked over and took a seat on the stool. She dried him off as best she could before sitting down in front of him. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" He looked up to over to her.

"They're gone" he said again. She knew it was probably the montra playing over and over in his head. "Shannon and Kelly, they were killed" he shook his head. "they were murdered"

"Oh Lee" Elizabeth said wrapping her arms around him. She felt him bring his arms around her and weep into his shoulder. They stayed like that for the rest of the night.

A couple of weeks later as Elizabeth was about to close up for the night, she spotted Gibbs standing outside the diner. She opened the door and walked out.

"What are you doing out here?" Elizabeth asked with a small smiled.

"I did it" Gibbs replied and the smile from her face left. She didn't need any further explanation because she already knew what he'd did. He'd gotten the revenge for the murder of his family. They stood there in silence for a long moment

"You want a cup of coffee?" Elizabeth asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah" he replied with a small smiled. "I could go for a cup" They sat in the diner in silence no one knowing quite what to say.

"Ok" Elizabeth said. "You just confided something in me and I think it's time I do the same" she took a deep breath. "Lee, I am a-" she stopped. These words were never easy to say. So many things could go wrong, she just hopes he's the man she believes he is. "I am a witch" he stared at her for a moment and she understand. What do you say after something like that. "I know what you're thinking and no I'm not crazy" she lifted a hand and slid the napkin holder all the way to the end of the counter. Gibbs looked at the napkin holder for a long moment before slowly turning back to his friend.

"I did not expect that" He said.

"Look I can completely understand if you would like to just walk out of that door and never come back" Elizabeth said.

"Now that you've told me this , will you still make me coffee?" Gibbs asked and she nodded a yes. "Well then I'm not going anywhere" she couldn't help the smile that made its way on her lips.

After that day the two had become nearly inseparable. Whenever he wasn't busy at his new Job at NCIS, he was at the diner with Elizabeth. All the patrons had become use to see the pair laughing and talking at the counter.

"Who is that young man?" Mrs. Harden asked Leila one day while the waitress was pouring her some coffee. Leila looked over her shoulder to see Gibbs telling Elizabeth another one of his work stories.

"That's her soldier boy" Leila said turning back to Mrs. Harden. "He comes in a lot, haven't you noticed him?"

"Yes" Mrs. Harden replied. "But I just noticed that" Leila stared at the one confused before turning back to see Gibbs watching Elizabeth as she helped another customer. The look on his face was undeniable.

"Neither did I" Leila replied.

Neither one of them knew what was happening between them until one night Gibbs strolled into the diner.

"Slow night?" he asked and Elizabeth smiled over to him.

"You could say that" she replied. "Coffee?" and he nodded a yes as he took a seat at the counter. She placed a mug in front of him and poured him a cup before resting her head in her fists and looked over to him. "So how was your day Lee?"

"Aw, it was-" he took a sip of his coffee. "Quite the day, but at least we caught the bad guy"

"Of course you did" she replied standing up straight.

"You know I don't think I've ever seen you out of that uniform" Gibbs said and Elizabeth looked at him confused. "I mean in regular clothes"

"Oh, well don't feel bad" Elizabeth replied. "I'm here so much I hardly see myself in regular clothes" she walked around the counter and took the seat next to him. "So is Franks still giving you hell?"

"When is Mike Franks not giving me hell?" Gibbs asked and she laughed. He found himself staring.

"What?" she asked. The next thing that happened, she didn't expect. Gibbs had leaned forward and kissed her, but after a moment pulled away.

"Sorry" he sputtered. "I shouldn't hav-" he was cut off by her lips slamming into his. It didn't take long for them to end up in the back room, tangled up in each other on the employee couch.

After that night Elizabeth hadn't heard or seen from Gibbs in weeks. She'd always looked over to the door when she heard the bell ringing but it wasn't him. After a while she just got angry. To her he was just like the rest and she was better off without him. She would just have to forget all about Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

That plan would've worked, if she didn't end up pregnant. She cursed the moment her doctor told her and she couldn't believe it. She was going to have to tell him. She stood outside the NCIS building. She took a deep breath before walking in.

The moment she walked in she saw him standing there talking with a woman. She was really pretty, with long red hair. Elizabeth stood there for a moment when he looked up and his eyes met hers. She didn't know what to do she just turned around and ran back out the door. She heard him calling her name, but she didn't know how close he was until he was grabbing her arm. She stopped and turned to see him.

"Why did you run Liz?" Gibbs asked.

"I shouldn't have come" Elizabeth said turning around but he grabbed her arm.

"Would you wait a minute" Gibbs said. "Look I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just disappeared like that but-" he sighed. "It just felt like-" he shook his head trying to find the right words.

"It was too soon" She said and he nodded. "I understand, but that's all you had to say, not just totally avoid me"

"You're right" Gibbs replied. "Could you forgive me?"

"Of course I can" Elizabeth said. She sighed. "Lee, there was another reason I came here today" she took a deep breath. "There's something I have to tell you" he looked at her and her stomach was doing back flips with all the nerves. "Lee I-" she stopped when a familiar feeling past through her. One she hadn't felt in a long time. She looked over her shoulder but didn't see anyone.

"Lizzy?" Gibbs said and she turned back to him. "What's wrong?"

"Lee I have to go" She said.

"Wait" he said. "What did you have to tell me?" she plastered on a smiled.

"It can wait" she said. "I'll see you later" he watched as she turned around and walked away.

Elizabeth had been walking for a while, the feeling never leaving. She had hoped that she'd never fell it but she knew it was only a matter of time. She turned down into alley and walked a few feet before turning around. She was face to face with two cold black eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked glaring at the demon. "I don't want any trouble, but you following me will only give you some"

"Aw witch I'm just here to say congratulations" the demon said and Elizabeth quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "It's become wide knowledge of your arriving bundle of joy" Elizabeth's eyes went wide.

"What do you want?" Elizabeth asked.

"I want you to sign this" the demon said a piece of paper with small writing appearing in his hand.

"What is that?" she asked.

"It's a contract" the demon said. "Giving me custody of your child"

"You want my baby?" Elizabeth asked and the demon nodded. "Well, let me think, uh no"

"Don't make this any difficult than it has to be" the demon said. "You can't protect her, you're not strong enough" Elizabeth raised a hand and sent the demon flying into the wall. She ran over and stood above him.

"I may have been out of commission for a while, but I wouldn't say I'm not strong" Elizabeth said. "And now you're going to die"

"I won't be the only one you know" the demon said. "More and more will come until they have her" he laughed. "and they'll do whatever they have to get her, they may even find out about that marine father of hers"

"I won't let that happen" Elizabeth said. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus…" she walked home quickly after exorcising the demon. Her mind raced with her options, but they only lead her to one thing. She walked into her apartment and as expected a little boy running and wrapping his arms around her stomach.

"Hey momma!" Jason said. "I missed you" Elizabeth smiled and leaned forward and placed a kiss on the boy's head.

"Momma missed you too sweetie" Elizabeth replied.

"I missed you too baby" Jason said rubbing his mommy's stomach. She rubbed his head.

"Oh, hey Ms. S" Elizabeth looked up to see Rachel, Jason's sixteen year old baby sitter. "I got the kid all fed, he was just about to take a bath"

"Thank you Rachel" Elizabeth said reaching in her purse for the girls' pay.

"Thanks Ms. S" Rachel said taking the money. The young girl grabbed her jacket and book bag and headed for the door. "So, same time tomorrow?"

"Actually no" Elizabeth said. "I have the day off tomorrow, so I'm going to be here"

"Alright, well you have my number" Rachel said before leaving and heading home, to the apartment upstairs.

"You have the day off mommy!" Jason asked. "What are we going to do!" Elizabeth kneeled down and smiled at her son.

"Jason how would you like to go on an adventure?" Elizabeth asked and the boy's face lit up.

"That would be so cool" Jason said.

"Well how about you go into your room and pack some clothes and a couple of your toys and then we can go" Elizabeth said.

"Where are we going?" Jason asked.

"It's a surprise, now go!" Elizabeth said and boy quickly ran to his room. She stood up straight and placed a hand on her stomach. "Don't worry, momma's not going to let anyone hurt either of you" She walked into her room to pack her own bag.

She pulled in front of the house. It was strange that after all this time she'd never been to his house. Elizabeth looked to the backseat to see Jason fast asleep. She stepped out of the car and went to pick the boy up into her arms before walking up the walkway to the door. She reached forward with one hand and turned the knob, and as expected it was open. She looked around his living room and it was filled with pictures of him and his family. They were happy. She heard a noise coming from the basement and decided to start her search for him there. As she stepped down the stairs she tried to think of what she was going to say.

"Liz?" Gibbs said looking over to the woman standing on his stairs, with a small child wrapped up in her arms.

"Hey Lee" She replied walking over to him. She noticed that he was building something, something that hadn't taken its shape yet. "Whatcha building?"

"A boat" Gibbs replied walking over to her. "What's going on Lizzy?" she sighed.

"Lee we have to go" Elizabeth said.

"Go?" Gibbs asked. "Where?" he tried to search her eyes. "Is this because of what happened between us, because I really am-"

"Shss" Elizabeth said as Jason murmured something in his sleep. She just rubbed small circle on his back until he was fast asleep. "It's not because of that"

"Then what is it about?" Gibbs asked. "Did something happen?"

"Look, we just have to go" Elizabeth replied. "It's the only way I can keep my family safe"

"Lizzy did something happen" Gibbs said again. "Did someone threaten you?"

"Look I came here to say goodbye" Elizabeth said. "And to say thank you, for being a friend, my best friend" she fought the tears that threatened to fall.

"Liz you don't have to leave" Gibbs said. "You can stay here, both of you. I'll keep you safe" she smiled at him.

"I know you'd try" she replied. "But it wouldn't make much difference"

"So you're just gonna run away and leave?" Gibbs asked. "From your friends, your job, your life?"

"My family comes before all of that Lee" Elizabeth said. "And I know you understand that"

"Just tell me" Gibbs pleaded. "I'll do everything in my power to make sure nothing happens to the two of you"

"You're a good man Lee" Elizabeth said a tear falling down her cheek. "But I wouldn't dare ask you to do something like that" she sighed. "What I'm running from won't be hurt by that gun of yours" he looked at her in confusion. "Plus me bring here, would just put you in danger and I won't do that" she turned around and headed for the stairs.

"Liz wait!" Gibbs called and she stopped. "Look at me"

"I can't" she said. "I'm sorry Lee, but I have to do this" and with those words she quickly made her way out the door. She strapped Jason back into his car seat and pulled off away from the life she wanted so bad.

She''d been driving for hours when she pulled to the side of the road. Jason had already awaken and fallen back asleep during the ride. Elizabeth leaned against the hood of her car and just stared up at the clouds the loomed above her.

"A mother's love know no bound" Elizabeth turned at the voice to see a young woman with short blonde hair standing next to her.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth asked looking around for the woman's vehicle. "And where did you did you come from?"

"Well to your first question, I am Urim" the angel said "And to your second question" the angel just pointed a finger to the sky. Elizabeth followed to where the woman pointed and looked back down confused. "I am an Angel of the Lord Elizabeth and I'm here to help"

"An Angel of the Lord?" Elizabeth asked. "You've go to be kidding me."

"Is it really that hard to believe?" Urim asked. "Of all the things you saw when you were a child growing up with your grandmother and aunts"

"How did you-?" Elizabeth stared at the angel for a moment. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you" Urim replied. "You were attacked and there will be more coming after you"

"He said he wanted my baby?" Elizabeth said. "Why?" Urim walked over and placed a hand on the woman's belly.

"You have no idea who you're carrying inside of you" the angel said. Elizabeth looked at the angel in confusion before looking down at her belly.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well there you have it, another In between... well sort of...it's more of an origin chapter. Whatever I hope you liked!**


	18. Party People

**A/N: Let's Party!...ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>7:00PM<strong>

"Oh my God there she is!" Lacey yelled.

"Surprised!" Everyone shouted. Katie just smiled as she held on the Dean's hand as she looked around the crowd.

"Look at her face" Abby whispered over to Tony.

"I know" Tony replied with his famous Dinozzo grin. "This is going to be the best party ever"

"So" Lacey said running over and hugging her sister. "What do you think?" she pulled away. "It's great right?"

"It's something" Katie replied looking around at all the balloons, flowers and streamers. She looked up and there was a disco ball. "Definitely something"

"You hate it" Lacey said and Katie looked down to her sister.

"No, Lace" Katie replied hugging her sister again. "I love it, thank you for doing this"

"You're welcome" Lacey replied. "You're probably starving, c'mon the foods over her" Lacey grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her away. Katie just looked back at Dean who just shrugged before spotting Jason and Derrick and walking over.

Katie stood next to her sister as she piled a bunch of food on a plate, before saying something about feeding her niece or nephew.

"Wait?" Katie interrupted. "What did you say?" Lacey froze before turning to Katie. "Who told you?" Lacey just turned and pointed to Tony. Tony looked over confused before realizing what had happened as Katie began walking toward him.

"Kitty, before you do something you're going to regret, I think you should know" Tony said. "That big box on the gift table" he placed a hand on his chest. "It's from me"

"I thought you said you bought her stuffed animal?" McGee interjected gaining a glare from Tony.

"Thanks for that McTalksToMuch" Tony replied before turning back to Katie.

"You should run Tony" Katie replied talking off her heels. "Go ahead I'll give you a head start" without needing another word Tony took off running. And after a moment Katie went after him.

"Princess, get back here!" Dean called running after her.

"Definitely not going to miss this" Abby said sitting down her drink. "C'mon McGee" she grabbed the agent by the arm and pulled him with her.

"Wait for me" Ziva called following after them.

"Lee I think you better go before you end up losing an agent" Elizabeth whispered over to Gibbs as they stood watching the scene.

"I'll go in a minute" Gibbs replied holding out his hand. "How about a dance?" the woman smiled before taking his hand.

"I said I was sorry!" Tony said running past the dancing pair, an angry witch hot on his tail.

_**8:30PM**_

As the night went on the party seemed to boom. Katie was almost getting annoyed with all the people. So who she hadn't seen since college. There were so many questions.

_Where have you been?_

_What've you been up to?_

_Did Alex really marry your sister?_

She was glad when the moment came when she could sneak away to the balcony. The fresh air and the silence was nice.

"I was wondering where you snuck off to" Lacey said walking next to her sister. "Look I'm sorry about the whole Tony thing, but why does he know before me?"

"He knows because Abby has a big mouth" Katie replied. "And I was going to tell you, I guess a lot has been happening" she looked over to her sister. "So are you going to tell me what's up with this party?"

"What do you mean?" Lacey asked.

"I mean yeah it's a nice party and you did a great job" Katie said. "But you know I don't like to be around a lot of people like this, it just all seems a bit much"

"I was just trying to do something nice for you" Lacey snapped. "But if you hate it, then you can leave" she was about to leave but Katie caught her arm.

"Lacey I don't hate it" Katie said. "But there's something you're not saying, what is it"

"Daddy loved birthdays" Lacey replied. "He always made it a point to be there for all of our birthdays and when he was it was always a big deal, remember?" Katie nodded. "Even when we got older and moved out, every year on our birthday he'd call us"

"And sing happy birthday" Katie replied feeling the tears in her eyes. "Really bad" they laughed.

"I miss him so much Kat" Lacey said and Katie wrapped her hands around her sister.

"I know, me too" Katie replied rubbing her sister's back. "C'mon dad wouldn't want us sitting out her crying while there's this awesome party in there" they pull away and wiped their eyes. Katie glanced in the party and froze. "Lace, tell me you didn't invite Alex to this party?"

"What?" Lacey said turning. "Well I invited Bridge, and only assumed her husband would be accompanying her" she turned back to Katie. "Why, what's up?"

"I've been trying to keep Dean and Alex from being in the same room since Dean found out about Alex's drunken meltdown"

"That was like a year ago" Lacey replied. "I'm sure Dean's over it by now" she turned back to the party and spotted Dean, who seemed to be glaring at Alex as he and Bridget walked into the party. "Or not"

"You keep Alex away from Dean" Katie said. "And I'll keep Dean away from Alex"

"Deal" Lacey replied and both women went back into the party.

Katie ran to stand in front of Dean.

"I don't think it's that kind of party" Katie said grabbing Dean's hand and pulling him to the opposite side of the room.

"I was just going to talk to him" Dean said.

"Sure you were" Katie said as they walked over to Tony and McGee. "You want to talk, these guys are cool"

"McGee, Tony, this is Dean" Katie said. "I just realized you guys haven't been officially introduced"

"Nice to meet you" McGee said reaching out and shaking Dean's hand.

"Yeah, you too" Dean said he turned and held out a hand toward Tony who just looked at the man, before looking down at his hand. Dean just dropped his hand to his side.

"You have got to be kidding me" Katie said and they all looked at her before following her eyes. It was Derrick and he was getting on stage. "He's not going to sing is he?"

"Looks like it" Dean said taking out his cell phone. "I have to get this on camera" he turned back to Tony and McGee. "It was, uh, nice meeting you two" and the hunter was off to capture the drunken moment. Katie just shook her head before turning to Tony.

"What?" he asked noticing her glare. It still freaked him out, how similar the gaze was to his bosses.

"You know what" Katie replied. "What was that about?"

"I just don't like the guy" Tony replied.

"I have no idea why" Katie replied. "You two are freakishly alike" with that she went to try and get her drunken friend off the stage.

9:25 PM

"When is this night going to over" Katie said to herself able to hide out once again on the balcony.

"I guess you still hate your birthday" she turned and there was Alex. This was not good. She looked over his shoulder into the party, and spotted Dean talking with Sam and Jason.

"Alex, what are you doing out here?" Katie asked unable to stop looking out for Dean. "You shouldn't be here"

"What, I thought I would at least say a happy birthday to the birthday girl in person" Alex replied. "It seemed like you've been avoiding me since I walked in the door"

"That's because I have" Katie replied. "Look I told Dean about that night, and it maybe a year later, but he's still pissed, so if he comes out her and sees you and me out here alone, he's not going to be happy"

"Ooh, should I be scared" the man said a smile on his face. "C'mon we're friends"

"Yeah, and I like you and really don't want to see you dead" Katie replied.

"I'm sure you're just being overdramatic" Alex said reaching in his pocket and pulling out a red box.

"What is that?" Katie asked looking down at the box. It was too small, and it looked like something he definitely shouldn't be giving her.

"Open it" Alex said.

"I don't wanna" Katie said as Alex walked closer to her bringing the box with him. "Alex don't" she looked over his shoulder and saw Sam and Jason, but not Dean. "Alex just go"

"I will once you open your gift" Alex replied and Katie just groaned.

"Fine" she said quickly taking the box from his hand and opening it. She looked down and it was a ring and she smiled. "A mood ring, really?" she shook her head.

"Hey, I always remembered not knowing what you were feeling sometime" Alex said. "Plus it looks just like the one I got you our class trip to the zoo"

"Oh God, that was forever ago" Katie laughed. She looked down at the ring.

"So I heard the news" Alex said. She looked back up to him and couldn't help but noticed his hurt expression. "About the baby, I'm- uh, congratulations"

"Thanks Alex" Katie replied.

"You're welcome Kat" Alex replied. They stood there for a moment in silence. "Well I guess I should get back to the party" Katie's eyes went wide as she looked over Alex's shoulder.

"Good idea" a deep voice said from behind the man. Alex slowly turned to see Dean standing there arms folded across his chest. Alex backed away as Dean moved closers to him. Katie quickly moved to stand between the men.

"Dean, no" Katie said placing her hands on his chest. "No fighting"

"No, fight" Dean replied glaring over at Alex. "We're just gonna talk"

"As much as I would like to believe that babe, I know you" Katie said she tried pushing Dean back into the party but he wasn't budging. "Dean, you're not doing this"

"You're seriously defending the guy, after what he did?" Dean asked glaring over to the man.

"For Christ sake Dean, it was a year ago!" Alex snapped. "Get over it"

"You're not helping" Katie said looking over her shoulder. "Dean if you truly love me, you will turn around and go back inside with me" Dean just looked over at his wife. He shook his head before looking over to the man behind her.

"Today is your lucky day Lexie" Dean said before taking Katie's hand and turning back to go back to the party. They stopped when they saw a crowd hovering by the doors.

"Enjoying the show?" Katie asked.

"Yes" Tony was the only one who spoke up.

10:45 PM

"Dean as you to come check on me didn't he?" Katie asked looking at the reflection of Ziva in the mirror as she washed her hands.

"He cares very much about you" Ziva said checking her makeup. Katie walked over and dried her hands before turning back to the agent. "You are a lucky woman"

"I am" Katie sighed.

"You look tired" Ziva said.

"That's because I am tired" Katie replied. "I've had a very long day" she leaned her back against the wall and closed her eyes. "And would love nothing better than you curl up in a nice warm bed right about now"

"I'm sure Dean wouldn't hesitate to take you-"

"Home?" Katie asked. "It's ok, I know I don't have one" she laid a hand on her stomach.

"I didn't mean to-"

"Ziva, really its fine" Katie said standing from the wall. "Lets get back to the party"

"Yes, I think Dean may have told Gibbs what that whole thing was about on the balcony" Ziva said and Katie's eyes went wide.

"And you're just now telling me!" Katie quickly ran back into the party. She scanned the crowd but didn't see Gibbs, Alex or Dean anywhere. "This isn't good" Ziva walked up beside her.

"What's-?" Ziva looked around. "Where are they?"

"I don't know" Katie replied still scanning the room when she heard a crash. "Please tell me I didn't just hear that" Ziva turned and that's when she spotted the men walking in.

"There they are" Ziva pointed. Katie looked over but she didn't see Alex.

"He's a dead man" Katie said walking over to Dean. He looked over at her rubbing his sore knuckles. "What did you do?"

"Princess-" She just held a hand and turned to Gibbs.

"And you were a apart of this?" Katie asked.

"Hey, I was just walking by" Gibbs replied and Katie just shook her head before going to make sure Alex was ok.

"Ah, McGee" Tony said as they watched as Katie stalked past Dean and Gibbs.

"McGee!" Abby called and the two men turned to find their favorite Goth. "Looks like I win, I think you know what that mean" McGee just dropped his head.

**11:25PM**

After Alex and Bridget left, Katie had to admit the party wasn't that bad. It was actually kind of nice. Almost made her feel normal… almost. Soon the crowd began to thin out and all that was left were just a few of Katie's close friends and family.

"Lacey I can't believe you put up a karaoke machine" Tony said turning to his team mate. "Know I'm never deleting your rendition of war" he slapped McGee on the back. "I mean really, what is it good for"

"Whatever Tony" McGee replied turning to Abby. "I hope you're happy"

"Hey, a bet is a bet Timmy" Abby replied. "And you should know better than to bet with me"

"I mean come on McSmartyPants, everyone in this room knew Dean was going to punch that Alex guy before the night was over with" Tony pointed to his eyes. "It was all in the eyes."

"I said I was sorry" Dean said following Katie back to their table. "But I just couldn't help it"

"Whatever Dean" Katie said as her and Dean took a seat across from Tony, McGee and Abby. Jason, and Derrick came and took a seat. "Where's Sam and Adam?"

"Hey" Derrick said. "Samuel Adams" the man went into a fit of laughter.

"And you wonder why you never remember anything" Jason said. "Dude you're like an alcoholic"

"Dude, suck it" Derrick said leaning back in his seat and looking up at the stage. "So, who's next up on the stage?" he looked around. "Lace!" they all turned to see Sam and Lacey in a corner away from the group.

"I guess we found Sam" Katie said looking over at the pair, who tensed up at the eyes that were now on them. She looked around the room. "Now where is Adam?" she stopped when she spotted him asleep on a row of chairs he'd pushed together. "We should probably get him to a bed"

"Nope, not yet" Derrick said. "One more, who's it going to be?" everyone looked around the table. "C'mon Abby you know you want to go up there and sing your little Goth heart out for us"

"No thanks, Ricky" Abby replied. "My singing doesn't leave the comfort of my bathroom" Abby turned to Katie. "How about you Kitty?" Katie rolled her eyes at the nickname.

"Yeah" Tony added. "C'mon it's your birthday, it's only fair that you get on that stage and totally embarrass yourself for our entertainment"

"I don't think so" Katie replied. "I do not sing"

"Hey, I've heard you sing princess, you're not bad" Dean replied. "You should go up there"

"C'mon Kitty" Tony began to chant. "Kitty. Kitty Kitty." The rest of the group began to join in.

"I think you guys should know, peer pressure has never been an issue for me" Katie yelled over their chanting. They just continued. "Fine, Fine!" Katie stood to her feet. "I can't believe I'm doing this" She walked over and looked through the list of songs before finding one she liked before climbing onto the stage. She shook her head at the whistling and hooting from the crowd below. She walked over to the mic. " I hate you all" she said before clearing her throat. The music began to play, a smile coming to her lips. She opened her mouth about to sing, when she felt a chill go through her body.

"Princess?" Dean said standing to his feet. Everyone watched as she stood on the stage, her expression changing from happy, to what to them looked like fear. Dean walked over to the stage and looked up to his wife, who didn't answer. "Katie, what's wrong?"

"Urim" Katie whispered voice echoing through the room from the microphone.

**11:58PM**

Dean and Katie sat on the hood of the impala looking up at the stars.

"You're going to have to talk to me sooner or later" Dean said and Katie didn't turn to him. "C'mon I'm sorry" she sighed and turned to him. "So how was your birthday princess?"

"It was…" she trailed off. "Let's never do this again, ok?"

"It wasn't that bad" Dean replied wrapping an arm around Katie as they leaned back against the windshield. "The best part was Derrick hitting on Elizabeth" they both laughed.

"He's such a dork" Katie said. "But he does know how to party" Dean looked at his watch.

"One more minute princess" Dean said. "Ready to make your birthday wish?"

"Yeah" Katie said closing her eyes. There was one thing she wanted, something she always wanted.

"What did you wish for?" Dean asked when she opened her eyes.

"If I tell you then it won't come true" Katie replied snuggling closer to him.

"C'mon, you're not the superstitious type" Dean said and Katie just laughed.

"Fine" Katie replied. "I wished that one day, you, me and our baby can have a place to call home" Dean didn't say anything. "Crazy, right?"

"No" Dean replied his voice soft. "It's not crazy at all"

**12AM**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sometimes, birthday wishes have a way of coming true... and some times they don't.  
><strong>


	19. Just a little Wager

**A/N: This is just a little something I thought up. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Girl or Boy Tony" Abby whined. "It's not that hard to choose" Tony just waved her off as he continued staring at the white board in Abby's lab. The goth had the bright idea to start a betting pool on the sex of Dean and Katie's baby. There now sat a board in her office with and picture of the expecting parents, and tally marks under the categories boy, girl or twins.<p>

"I'm thinking, Abs" Tony replied. "I mean he's one of three boys right" Abby nodded. "And she's one of two girls" Abby nodded again.

"Yes, and Santa Claus lives in the north pole" Abby replied. "Just make a decision already, would ya"

"Don't rush me" Tony replied as he looked to the board. "Ok, I'm going to say…."

"Dude, they're going to be coming from their appointment at any moment now" Abby snapped.

"Fine boy" Tony replied and Abby reached up with her marker. "No girl" she shook her head and moved to the other side. "I take it back, a boy" she turned and glared at him. "I'm serious this time, a boy" she turned back to the board and drew a tally mark under the boy section.

"Congratulations Tony, you are now in the running for what kind of Winchester is it?" Abby said with a smiled. She flipped the board around, making sure her betting pool was kept secret, especially from Gibbs.

"So you're going to call when you find out the results?" Tony asked.

"Yes, I'll send out a text for you guys to come down here" Abby replied. "And no calling ahead, I will call you" Tony just nodded before glancing over to the board.

"You know now that I think about it, I'm sure it's a-"

"Get out of my lab Tony!" Abby snapped going back over to sit in front of her computer.

"Ok, ok" Tony mumbled before walking out of the lab. The elevators opened and out came Isabel holding two big cups of Caf Pow.

"Please don't tell me you're just now making a decision?" The woman asked.

"Hey, don't judge me, Izz-zee" Tony said drawing out her name. The elevators closed but he stopped them. "So what did you choose?"

"I'm that one tally in the middle, who guessed twins" Isabel replied.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Well from the stories I've heard about those two, nothing ever happens the way they expect it" she replied. "why should this be any different?" Tony looked at her for a moment before letting go of the door.

"Why didn't I think of that" he mumbled as the door closed. Isabel just shook her head and turned to walk into the lab.

McGee and Ziva looked over to the senior agent as he strolled back into the bull pen.

"Back so soon Tony?" Ziva asked and the man just glared over to her.

"We thought you were down there trying to solve the whole world peace issue" McGee taunted. "C'mon all you had was two choices, boy or girl"

"Or twins" Ziva added and McGee just shrugged. "So what did you choose Tony?"

"None of your business, Zee-vah" Tony replied. "You'll know when I'm collecting my money" he smiled over to her that Dinozzo smile. She just rolled her eyes and continued typing away on her computer.

"You sound so sure of yourself Tony" McGee said. "You wouldn't have any inside information would you?"

"What are you talking about, McParanoid?" Tony asked looking over to the man.

"I don't know, you see to talk to Katie more than we do" McGee replied. "Maybe she let it slip what they were having"

"Isn't that one hell of a conspiracy you cooked up there probie" Tony replied. "Too bad its wrong"

"What's wrong Dinozzo?" a deep voice said from behind the senior field agent, causing the man to jump.

"I swear boss one of these days you're going to give me a heart attack" Tony said hand over his heart. "I think it stopped for a second there"

"What's McGee wrong about Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked again walking over to his desk. They all shared a look before turning back to Gibbs. Gabbling at work was a definite no no, which is why the whole thing was hush hush, but bets concerning the bosses kid was definitely dangerous water. Everyone made sure they were extra careful, around Gibbs, not to even mentioned the word bet, or even words that rhymed with bet. It was hard, but they knew it was necessary.

"Probie, just accused me of uh, he accused me of cheating on my SAT's" it was a terrible lie. One that had Ziva and McGee looking at him in total shock and anger. He was going down, and he was going to take them with him. Gibbs phone rang, and they all sighed in relief. As soon as the man hung up the phone, the three agents were on their feet. "Gotta case boss?"

"What do you think Dinozzo?" Gibbs said standing to his feet as well. He pulled open his drawer grabbing his badge and gun. "Grab your gear!" and with that the man was walking toward the elevator his three agents close behind. They all packed onto the elevator, when Gibbs turned his head toward Tony. "SAT's huh, Dinozzo?"

That night Abby had already sent Isabel home, and was packing up her things as well. She was all set to go, Bert under her arms, heading for the elevator, when the doors suddenly slid open.

"Gibbs!" Abby squealed. "What are you-?" she noticed the man's iced glare and began backing up away from him. "You know don't you?" she continued back away as he kept walking toward her. "It was Tony, wasn't it?" he back hit her chair and before she knew it the senior agent was towering over her. "Read you loud and clear, big guy, all bets are over" Gibbs just stared at her for a moment before handing her a piece of paper. Abby slowly unfolded it, reading a single word. When she looked back up to the agent he was already walking back to the elevator. "You sure!" she called after him as the elevators opened up. He just stepped onto the elevator and turned back to face her, his gaze never faltering as the door slid closed. Abby just smiled before walking over to her board, grabbing her market and drawing a dash under the girl side. "Wait until the guys hear about this Bert" Abby just smiled before turning and heading out of the lab for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think she's having?**


	20. Our Car, no MY car

**A/N: So maybe Katie lied in chapter 13 of Where there's a witch, there's a way, when she said she never rode in the front seat. She actually has, not only that, she drove Dean's beloved impala, and he handed her the keys... See how it happened and why she lied.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Wait, so you're really leaving?" Katie asked leaning against the side of the impala watching as Sam packed his bag. "Like, going away over night?" he glanced over to her and shook his head.<p>

"Yeah, that's what I've said for the hundredth time" Sam replied. "Look a friend of mine from Stanford may have gotten into our kind of trouble"

"Then why don't we all go" Katie suggested. "You know team Carlson!" he glared over to her. "I know we never agreed to the team name, but it just sounds right don't you think?"

"No" Sam replied simply. "And we all don't need to go, I can handle some things on my own"

"I'm not saying you can't, all I'm saying is you don't have to" Katie replied as Sam closed the trunk.

"I know that, and I really do, but this is just something I want to handle on my own" Sam said and Katie just nodded before turning to the gas station. "Why don't you tell me what this is really about?"

"I have no idea what you're implying Sam" Katie lied. She knew what he was implying, but she was gonna stick to this whole denial kick she had going.

"Oh, really, so you're not hell bent on us all going so you don't have to be alone with Dean?" Sam asked and Katie looked at him with a mock expression of surprise.

"I'm still not understanding, what it is you're implying Sam" Katie replied and Sam just shook his head.

"Ok, enough is enough just admit it, you like him" Sam said and Katie rolled her eyes. "Anybody can see it" he turned to the gas station as well. "Well everyone except Dean"

"And me" Katie replied. "Look your brother is cool and all but we're friends, that's all we need to be"

"If that's the story you're going with"" Sam said tossing his bag over his shoulder.

"That's the only story" Katie replied as Dean walked out of the gas station.

"So we ready to go?" Dean asked walking over to the pair.

"Yep" Sam said looking down to his watch. "We should make my bus in no time" They arrived at the bus station early actually, to Katie's pleasure, who ran to the bathroom, before Sam left. Sam and Dean sat on the bench waiting for the bus to arrive.

"So are you sure you don't want me to just drive you there?" Dean asked and Sam sighed. "I mean you have no idea what you're going to find down there, and three is definitely better than one"

"Dean, I will be fine" Sam replied. "Plus Trevor was always paranoid, It'll probably be nothing" Dean just nodded crossing his arms over his chest.

"I just don't get it, I mean I have a perfectly good car" Dean replied and Sam just closed his eyes. "And it's definitely a better ride than some bus"

"Dean, look you and Katie will be fine" Sam said looking over to Dean. Dean just looked back to him confused. "It's only a couple of days"

"Yeah, but that's enough time for her to kill me, hide the body and that use her magic to erase me from everyone's memory" Dean replied and Sam laughed. "Yeah, laugh it up, but you know it's true"

"Then if I were you I wouldn't piss her off" Sam said seeing the bus turned the corner and head for the station. Both men stood up. "You know this could be a whole lot awkward if you told her that you like her"

"Why would I do that Sammy?" Dean asked turned his eyes from his brother. "She's just a friend, and barely that"

"If that's your story" Sam replied shaking his head.

"That's the only story" Dean replied as Katie ran over.

"I made it" Katie said as the bus arrived. She turned to Sam. "Ok, is there anything I can say to make you stay?"

"Not really" Sam replied and Katie just rolled her eyes before standing on her tip toes to place a kiss on the man's cheek.

"Well, you be careful and if you run into anything you can't handle and we'll be there before you can say Dean's a jackass" Katie replied.

"You see" Dean said. "You really think it's a good idea to leave me a alone with this woman?"

"Probably not" Sam chuckled. "Well I'll see you guys in a couple of day" Dean gave his brother a pat on the shoulder. Winchesters were never to fond of the sentimental moment, but Sam knew what that pat on the shoulder meant. And with a final nod Sam turned and got onto the bus.

Katie and Dean stood there and watched as the bus drove away, carrying their Sammy with it. After a moment the two looked at each other.

"So…" Katie said. "What now?"

"You hungry?" Dean asked and Katie just shrugged.

"Sure, I could eat" Katie replied and with that they went in search of food. The pair sat across from each other in silence as they ate their food. Even the people around them could feel their discomfort. It was Katie who decided enough was enough.

"You know what this is crazy" Katie said dropping her fork. "There is no reason why this should be awkward, I mean we're friends, and just because Sam isn't here doesn't change that right?"

"Right" Dean agreed and again the table fell to silence.

"I mean in a way this could be a good thing" Katie replied. "I mean Sam can be annoying sometimes"

"I know right" Dean replied. "Especially when he does that whiny thing with his voice, or the bitch face, I can't stand that bitch face" they both laughed and soon a conversation was started. They moved from Sam, to Bobby, to hunting, and then movies. Even their car ride had rid itself of the awkward silence.

"I just don't get it" Dean said. "Silence of the lambs is a classic, how can you say you like horror movies and not like that movie"

"Because Dean" Katie said. She'd started talking with her hands, something Dean had never seen before. They'd really never had many in depth conversations before. They may not be discussing world issues, but right now this was something both were passionate about. "Silence of the lambs is not a horror movie, there's a difference between horror and just plain disgusting?"

"Ok, then in your opinion what is a good horror movie?" Dean asked and Katie just shook her head.

"No doubt about it, Nightmare on Elm street" Katie replied and Dean scoffed. "Wait, hear me out, think about it, there's this guy who lives in your dreams who can kill you"

"No, it's a doucebag in an ugly Christmas hat and a fedora who talk you to death" Dean replied and Katie laughed.

"Maybe, but c'mon a real horror movie, scares you not disgusts you" Katie said. "You should leave the movie debating if what you saw could actually happen" she ran a hand through her hair. "And sure psycho guy who eats his victims could actually exists, but you shoot him in the head and he's dead, Guy who lives in your dreams who hurts and taunts, who you have to forget to get rid of, that's some scary crap" she shook her head.

"I think we're just going to have to agree to disagree on this one" Dean said and Katie rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but I'm right" Katie said crossing her arms and looking out the window. Dean looked over to her and smiled. He quickly turned back to face the road. It was moments like these he wished Sammy were here, and he had someone to distract him from his impure thoughts.

Night rolled around and both were tired. They'd just been driving for a while before Dean pulled up to a motel. It was pretty late and both hoped there were some vacancies.

Both walked into the main off of the motel, to see a teenage standing on the other side of the counter.

"Whoa" the teenager said walking over to the counter. His eyes were glued to Katie. "You're hot" Dean and Katie just look at the boy.

"Hey!" Dean snapped his fingers in front of the boy's face, and the boy turned to him. "TJ" Dean read the boys name tag. "We need a room"

"Right" TJ replied walking over to the computer and started typing. "Uh one room or two?" Dean and Katie share a look.

"Do you have a double?" Katie asked and the teenager typed away before looking back up.

"Yep" TJ replied.

"What do you say, you think you could share a room with me Dean?" Katie asked. "It could save money" Dean stood there for a moment debating if this was a good idea. He already couldn't stop staring, or the thoughts that were less than innocent. "C'mon I'm promise not to turn you into a frog or anything" Dean just shook his head before turning back to TJ.

"Yeah, one double" Dean said placing a credit card on the counter.

Dean lay back on the bed flipping through the channels. He probably would've chosen a channel by now if the sound of the shower didn't have him glancing at the bathroom door. He just couldn't tear his mind away of the scene that was probably on the other side of the door. This was definitely a bad idea. He couldn't stay here. Dean stood to his feet and grabbed his jacket, just as the bathroom door opened. He froze and slowly turned to see Katie standing there in a pair of flannel pajama pants and a sweat shirt.

"Going somewhere?" Katie asked tossing her clothes in her bag.

"Yeah" Dean replied. "I could use a drink" Katie looked at him confused.

"Ok" she said walking over and pulling back the covers on her bed. "Well I could use some sleep, so I guess I'll see you in the morning I guess" Dean just nodded as she climbed in the bed. He shook his head before turning and walking out the door.

Katie was in a very peaceful sleep when it was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. Her eyes flew open as she quickly reached for the phone. She glanced down at the time before bringing her phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Katie answered groggily.

"Yeah, is this princess" a man asked. Katie didn't recognize the voice. She rubbed her eyes and sat up from the bed.

"Who is this?" Katie asked looking at the number. It was Dean's number. "Where's Dean?"

"Oh, is that his name?" the man asked. "Look he's at my bar and he's piss drunk and I'm not letting him drive out of here" Katie sighed

"What's the address?"

Katie wrote down the address and lazily got out of bed and put on some clothes. She could barely keep her eyes open as she sat in the back of the taxi. She'd dozed off a bit when the car came to a stop, her eyes opening. She handed the driver a couple of bills before stepping out She stood outside the bar and sighed. She'd rather be in bed, then rescuing a drunken Dean Winchester. She took a step into the smoke filled bar and headed straight over to the bar tender.

"What can I get for you?" the bartender asked throwing a towel over his shoulder.

"A man" Katie replied and the bartender quirked and eye brow at the woman. Katie noticed his look and rolled her eyes. "You called about a friend of mines"

"Oh" he said with sigh. "You must be princess" Katie just shook her head before turning back to look into the crowd.

"Unfortunately" Katie replied before spotting Dean held up in the corner of the bar a very trashy woman on his arm. "Of course" Katie walked over to see Dean and the woman in a very intense make out session. She ignored the twinge in her stomach and cleared her throat loudly. The two still kept at it, and Katie cleared her throat again, causing the two to pull apart.

"Princess" Dean said a goofy grin coming to his face. "I didn't know you were here"

"Yeah, well the bartender has your phone and gave me a call when you decided you were going to drive home" Katie replied crossing her arms over her chest. "Look I'm not in the mood, get you stuff and let's go"

"Is she your old lady or something?" the trashy woman asked and Dean scoffed.

"No, she's just the woman who will not go away" Dean turned back to Katie. "No matter how much you tell her to just go away, she just stays" They both laughed, Katie staring back at them rolling her eyes.

"Dean let's go" Katie said seriously. Right now the witch with lack of sleep was going to snap at anu moment.

"No" Dean replied. "I'm a grown man, and I'll leave when I want to" he turned back to the woman. "Isn't that right Candy?"

"It's Mandy" the woman replied.

"Doesn't matter" Dean replied before the two began making out again. Katie shook her head before turning around and walking over to the bartender.

"How about that drink now?" the bartendered asked and Katie sighed.

"Did you get his keys?" Katie asked and the man shook his head. "That's just perfect" Katie took a deep breath before walking back over to a drunken Dean. "Hey, give me your keys!" Dean pulled away from the woman and turned to Katie.

"I don't think so princess" Dean replied.

"Look, I don't care where your night leads, and who you go home with" Katie said. "What I do know is that you're not driving tonight, now give me your damn keys!"

"I heard you" Dean said standing to his feet and planting him in front of Katie. The smell of alcohol was strong and she shook her head. "You're going to have to pry my keys out of my cold dead hands"

"Don't think I won't" Katie said reaching for the man's pockets, but he pulled away. "Dean you want to get wasted, then by all means, but I'm tired, I want to go back to sleep and I don't want to stay up all night worrying that you've gotten your dumbass killed" she placed her hands on her hips and looked him in the eyes. "Just give me the keys and I'm gone" he shook his head before reaching his hands in his pocket, but expression changed. "What?" Dean turned behind him and Katie followed his gaze to the empty seats. "Where'd your friend go?" Dean turned back to her and Katie's eyes went wide. "Dean, please don't tell me your prostitute stole the car keys" he didn't say anything. Katie just shook her head before turning and running out of the bar, Dean was right behind her. "Where did you park?"

"I don't-" Dean ran a hand over his hair and Katie looked over to him waiting for him. She turned and scanned the parking lot, but the impala was nowhere in sight. "That bitch stole my baby"

"This cannot be happening" Katie said closing her eyes and running her fingers through her hair. She opened her eyes and turned back to Dean. "Dean other than her tongue, is there anything else you know about that woman?" he shook his head and Katie growled in frustration.

"Don't be mad princess" Dean said bringing his arms toward Katie. Katie moved away quickly.

"What are you doing?" Katie asked looking over to Dean who just shrugged. Katie just shook her head before walking past him back into the bar. She head back toward the bartender.

"You again" the man said passing another patron a drink. "So did you find your man?"

"Yeah, and he was with another woman, who stole our car" Katie replied.

"My car" Dean said stumbling to the seat at the bar. "I think I'll have another"

"I don't think so" Katie said turning back to the bartender. "Ok so this woman she's about my height, dark hair, dressed for a night on the town"

"You must mean Mandy" the bartender smiled. "If I were you I'd cut my losses, Mandy hangs with some pretty shady people"

"Yeah, well I could care less who she hangs out with, I just want to get our car back" Katie snapped.

"My car" Dean mumbled under his breath as he lay his head on the bar. Katie just rolled her eyes.

"Well can't say I didn't warn you" the bartender replied. He took out a piece of paper and scribbled an address on it. "This is where Mandy and her friends hang out"

"Thanks" Katie said taking the papers.

"Can I have my phone back?" Dean asked looking over to the man who just shook his head before sliding over the phone. Dean stood to his feet.

"Hey!" the bartender called and Katie turned back to him. "Maybe if you're still alive, you could come back and I can show you why I'm the man you should be looking for" Katie couldn't help the tired smile that came to her face. She heard Dean scoff and glared up to him.

"Maybe" Katie replied. "If I'm not in jail for prison" she grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him with her.

"I still can't believe you got the car stolen" Katie said again as they walked down the dark sidewalk. She was moving fast a couple of paces in front of him as he clumsily followed. "I mean seriously you're the king of not trusting anyone, but some half naked woman sticks her tongue down your throat and you're the most trusting guy ever"

"And seriously your voice is starting to give me a headache" Dean replied the walking and fresh air sobering him up.

"Good" Katie replied over her shoulder. "I should be sleep right now, in a very uncomfortable motel room bed, but no I'm venturing across town looking for the hooker who stole our car"

"Why do you keep saying our car?" Dean asked. "It's my car, Mine, not yours" Katie stopped in her tracks and turned to him.

"Ok" she said and he didn't like the calmness in her voice. "You're right" she walked over to him handing him the paper the bartender gave her. "You should be the one to get it back" he looked down at the paper. Even he knew he was barely keeping himself upright, he definitely not able to get his car back. "Take it"

"No" Dean sighed. "Look you're right, I'm sorry"

"What was that?" Katie asked playing deaf. She knew Dean rarely admitted fault, and even if he was drunk, she loved hearing those words pass through his lips.

"I said I'm sorry" Dean replied. "Now will you help me get my-" she raised an eye brow to him. "Our car back" she smiled and turned around and continued walking.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" she asked and she heard Dean grumble something under his breath. "I think this is it" they stopped in front of yet another bar. This one looked a bit rougher than the other.

"There's my baby" Dean said spotting the impala. He grabbed Katie's hand. "C'mon"

"Wait, what about the keys?" Katie asked.

"I can't hotwire the car" Dean replied. "I'll just get another set made" Katie slipped from Dean's grasp. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get the keys" Katie replied. "I'm saving us a whole lot of trouble, and teaching miss Mandy a lesson about messing with my friends" Katie turned and headed for the bar, when she was stopped by a big guy who seemed to be a bouncer of some sort. The man looked between Katie and Dean before shaking his head.

"No" he replied.

"No" Katie repeated. She really wasn't in the mood for this. She was tired and frustrated and knew there was going to be an ass whooping sometime tonight, she was just waiting for it to happen. "Look guy we're not here to mess with your little bar, we're here because a woman in there stole my friends keys and we want them back" Katie took a step toward the door and the bouncer grabbed her arm. Before she knew what was happening Dean slammed into the man, pushing him against the door, with one good hit to the head, Dean had knocked the man out. "I guess you're not that wasted, huh?"

"You could say that" Dean replied as they stepped over the man and walked into the bar. As expected the place was filled with a pretty tough looking crowd. Dean was pretty sure he wasn't the only one packing heat. "I'm not sure if I can take on a whole bar" he whispered and Katie sighed. They looked around and Katie spotted the woman.

"There she is" Katie said seeing Mandy, cuddled up to another guy. "Look go take a seat at the bar, and I'll get the keys"

"I'm not letting you go over there by yourself" Dean replied and Katie smiled over to him.

"Dude, I'll be cool" Katie replied. "You on the other hand can barely stand, so go sit, it won't take long" against his better judgment Dean walked over and took a seat at one of the stool by the bar. He kept an eye trained on Katie as she walked over.

"Hey" Katie said and Mandy looked over to her, a surprised look on her face. "I bet you didn't think you're were going to see me"

"What the hell are you doing here bitch?" Mandy stood, stepping in Katie's face. "I left you and your boyfriend to your craziness"

"Yeah, but you also took something that didn't belong to you" Katie replied. "Give me the keys and you can go about your prostituting ways" the woman's eyes widened.

"What did you just say?" the woman asked. Katie didn't take her eyes from the woman, but could tell they were now drawing a crowd. "Do you know who I am?"

"You're the hooker who stole my friends keys" Katie replied simply. "I want them back now"

"I'm not giving you anything" Mandy said a smile coming to her face. "And now you better get the hell on your way before I mess up that pretty face of yours"

"C'mon I'm not in the mood for this" Katie snapped. "Give me the damn keys, so I can get some sleep"

"Well I'd give you the keys, but I don't have them" Mandy replied.

"I do" a deep voice said from behind her. A man appeared from behind the woman, towering over both women. "And I'm not giving em' to no one" he placed a finger on Katie's face. "Not without a price" Katie quickly grabbed the man's wrists and with one jerk of her hand snapped it.

"You bitch!" Mandy said before throwing a punch toward Katie who easily dodged it before punching the woman right in the nose with her free hand. Katie turned back to the man and twisted his broken wrist.

"Give me the damn keys!" Katie snapped and soon more tall, rough looking me surrounded her. She looked around at the men and before she knew it, shots were being fired. She let go of the man's wrists, snatching the keys from his other hand, as chaos ensued. People were running, trying to get out of the bar. Katie ran over to Dean, who was putting his gun back in his pants. "Thanks for that"

"No problem" Dean replied. "You got the keys?" Katie nodded. "Good, let's get the hell out of here" they ran blending into the crowd making their way back outside. They got into the impala, Katie behind the wheel and peeled off. The drive back to the motel was silent.

"I miss Sam" Katie sighed and Dean looked over to her. "If Sam were here'd he'd be punching prostitutes, and bar hopping and I'd be sleep"

"C'mon princess" Dean said and Katie glanced over to him. He was giving her a look, she'd never seen before. "You had a little fun"

"No" Katie replied. "Not even a smidgen of fun" she turned back to the road.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue" Dean said and before Katie knew it, his hand was on her knee. She looked down and then over to him, a drunken smile in place.

"Dean remove your hand from my knee" Katie said and it only caused him to move it higher on her thigh. "Dean stop"

"I will when your eyes tell me to stop" Dean replied and Katie looked over to him.

"Or you could stop" she reached down with one hand, keeping the other on the wheel, pulling his hand off of her leg. "When my mouth tells you to stop" she pulled up to the motel parking lot and sighed loudly stepping out of the car. She headed for the room, when she heard a laud thump. She shook her head before turning around and seeing Dean face down on the ground. "Seriously!" she stalked over to him. "This is why you say no to the booze" she bent down bringing his arm around her neck. "Christ you're heavy" she heard him laugh, his breath tickling her neck as she tried standing up straight. "Alright, let's go" She half dragged the eldest Winchester back to their room. When they arrived at their door, Katie let him go to get their keys. To her surprise Dean's hand wrapped around her waist pulling her back to his chest. "Dean, seriously stop"

"C'mon princess" Dean's voice was low, his lips close to her ear. "Do you really want me to stop?" his other hand moved along her side, slipping under her shirt. She should be stopping him, that was the thought running through her mind, but it didn't make it to reality. She let his hands slide across her body, it felt good, but the suddenly her phone rang snapping her back to reality.

"Dean stop!" Katie said pushing him away from her. She quickly opened the door and moved a side. "Go" he looked over to her for a moment before stumbling into the room. Katie looked down to her phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"_You're awake?"_ it was JT. "_I was planning on leaving a very dirty message on your answering machine"_ And he was drunk

Katie sighed walking into the room, closing the door behind her. She glanced over to Dean who was sitting on his bed taking off his shoes. She tossed the keys onto the table and began taking off her jacket.

"Oh how I live for those precious messages you leave" Katie replied sitting on her own bed, her back facing Dean. "Why am I the only one you drunk dial?"

"_You're the only one who'll answer"_ JT replied. _"Why are you awake?"_ Katie propped her phone on her shoulder as she took off her shoes and brought her back against the head board. She looked over to see Dean now in a t shirt and a pair of boxers falling into bed.

"Very long story" Katie replied. "One that I will probably never share with you"

"_Why not?"_ JT asked. "_Is it another guy?"_ he actually sounded a bit hurt. "_I mean we haven't even been broken up that long and you're already moved on with another guy" _

"Says the man who slept with another woman while we were still dating" Katie whispered. She heard Dean snoring and didn't want to risk waking the man. "It's none of your business what I do anyways"

"_So that's how it is huh?"_ the man asked. _"After everything we've been through" _

Katie closed her eyes and ran a hand over her face. This wasn't the first time JT drunk dialed her and she answered. They always were the same, first he's angry and accusing her of being with different guys, then he's crying begging her to take him back and the it end with a "I love you" and he hangs up. Right now Katie didn't have the patience, or the energy to deal with the man.

"Not tonight JT" Katie said. "Look, call a cab, get to a motel and get some sleep"

"_You almost sound like you care_" JT replied. _"So what's his name huh?" _

Katie shook her head.

"I'm hanging up the phone now"

"_Wait!"_ the man called onto the phone and Katie waited. _"I love you_" she shook her head before hanging up the phone.

She looked over to the sleeping man in the bed across from hers, her mind trying not to remember his warm touch. She shook her head before placing her head on her pillow and finally getting some sleep.

The next morning Dean's eyes snapped open at the sound of his cell phone ringing. He opened his eyes and quickly closed them back. It was unnaturally bright. His phone rang again. _Was his phone always that loud?_ He quickly answered.

"What!" he snapped.

"_Whoa"_ Sam answered. _"Rough night?"_ Dean ran a hand over his face and sat up from the bed. "Please tell me you and Katie didn't kill each other"

"No" Dean replied he turned his head and looked at an empty bed. He sat up from the bed and looked around the room. He looked down and noticed two asprin and a bottle of water. He smiled taking both, his head was killing him.

"_Well looks like I was right"_ Sam replied. "_Trav was just paranoid, thought his neighbor was a demon, turns out him and his wife just do really weird things at night" _

Dean stood to his feet and walked over to the bathroom, but it was empty as well.

"_So I caught the next bus out, and I should be back in like an hour" _

Dean stood there in silence, trying to figure out where Katie was.

"_Dean, you there?" _

"Yeah" Dean replied. "An hour, we'll be there" Dean hung up the phone when suddnely the door swung opened. Katie walked in with a bag and two coffees.

"Look who decided to soak up some of this morning" Katie closed the door with her foot and walked over placing the food on the table. "I brought coffee and donuts, help yourself" she took off her jacket and tossed it on the bed.

"So my head hurts, I have hickey's on my neck and I can't remember anything that happened yesterday" Dean said taking a seat at the table and grabbing a cup of coffee. "So I'm thinking it was a very good night"

"Well it was for you and your hooker" Katie said taking a seat across from him and reaching into the bag. "You two were very cozy when I found you" Dean watched her carefully, noticing she wouldn't look him in the eyes.

"Hooker huh?" Dean asked and Katie chuckled taking a bagel from the bag. "Anything else interesting happen last night" Katie's mind flashed to Dean's hands roaming her body, outside their room.

"Nope" she replied looking down to her bagel.

The ride to the bus station was once again silent making Dean afraid that maybe something did happen last night. He glanced over to her, her eyes locked out the window. She still wouldn't look at him. He sighed and turned back to the road.

"I'm sorry" Dean said and Katie turned to him. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry" he looked over to her and for the first time today, she actually looked back to him.

"Well you're forgiven" Katie replied with a smile before turning back to look out the window. "I'm glad you finally agree that nightmare on elm street is the best horror movie" Dean looked over to her confused, but he just shook his head before turning away.

Katie smiled as she looked out the window. Last night was a drunken mistake, and she'd had her fair share of those. Nothing that happened last night needed to be rehashed.

They waited on the bench at the bus station for Sam's bus to arrive. The sat in another awkward silence as they both scanned the area.

"So this wasn't so bad huh?" Dean asked and Katie looked over to him. "Just you and me, I mean we're both still alive right?"

"Right" Katie replied with a half-smile. "Ten fingers, ten toes, what more could you ask for?" He nodded.

"So what aren't you tell me?" Dean asked and Katie sighed. "Tell me, I can handle it"

"No you can't" Katie replied. "I'm going to do you a solid Dean and let last night before a drunken mystery"

"It was really that bad?" Dean asked and Katie looked over to him with a look that spoke words on his own. "Ok, but I was serious before, I'm sorry"

"Don't be" Katie replied. "Just remember this moment when you get a call asking you to pick up the drunken lady whose dancing on the bar" he looked over to her. "Yeah, it's happened, on more than one occasion" they laughed, when the bus soon appeared. They stood to their feet as the bus pulled up in front of them. They watched as people filed off the bus, and soon spotted the tall one they were waiting for.

"Well guys still look to be in one piece" Sam said. "Here I was expecting to find one of you trying to sell me an alibi"

"Oh ye of little faith" Katie said. "We're two adults, we're friends, and Dean knows not to get on my bad side"

"Funny" Dean replied turning to Sam. "You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah" Sam said as they headed toward the impala. "I was actually reading about something we should check out"

"Of course you were" Katie replied following behind the men.

"It's always work with you Sammy" Dean said walking around to the driver's side. "I bet the impala's a nice change than your little bus ride"

"You can say that "Sam replied as he opened the door. "I was stuck behind a crying baby"

"Nothing compares to our car" Dean said climbing into the car. Sam glanced over to Katie who shrugged before climbing into the back seat. Sam climbed in as well. "What?"

"Did you just say our car?" Sam asked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was really run to write. hope you like it!**


	21. Invasion of Privacy or Curiosity?

**A/N: This little idea popped into my brain. While Katie's on bed rest, Dean has her phone. Dean would definitely not pass up on such a great opportunity.**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Sam asked looking over to Dean who was laying on Bobby's couch Katie's cell phone in his hands.<p>

"None of your business Sammy" Dean replied.

"He's trying to guess the password for her voicemail" Adam said walking in sandwich in hand. He takes a seat in the chair next to Dean. "I bet him twenty bucks he won't figure it out"

"Why are you trying to listen to her voicemail?" Sam asked walking over, taking a seat on the other chair by his brothers.

"Once again it's none of your business" Dean replied as he continued to press buttons.

"Her mailbox is full, plus he wants to know who calls her" Adam replied before taking a bite of his sandwich. Sam just looked over to the younger brother. "What?"

"How do you know this, and all I get is none of your business Sammy?" Sam asked and Adam chuckled with a shrug.

"He likes me better" Adam replied before they both turned to Dean.

"You know she's going to kill you if she finds out what you're doing?" Sam said and Dean just rolled his eyes.

"That's why I didn't tell you" Dean replied not sparing his brother a glance. "Just shut up so I can figure this out"

"What's the big deal, anyways?" Sam asked.

"Maybe I just want to know who's been calling my wife" Dean replied pressing in another guess, but once again it was wrong. "What would her password be?"

"You try her birthday?" Adam asked and Dean nodded. "Do you even know her birthday?" Dean glared over to him. "How about your birthday?" he nodded again.

"She wouldn't try something as obvious as that" Sam said and they turned to him. "She has you as a husband, she'd make it something you'd never even think about"

"You're right" Dean said closing his eyes, trying to think of the last thing he would guess and then it hit him. He pressed in the numbers and he was in. A smile came across his face as he held out a hand toward Adam. "Pay up"

"You're joking" Adam said leaning forward to see that he actually did get into the voicemail. "How the hell did you get in"

"It was our anniversary" Dean replied and they looked to him confused. "She thinks I don't remember, but I do" he turned back to the phone. Adam just shook his head before taking out a twenty from his pocket and putting it in Dean's hand.

"Whose been calling?" Adam asked taking another bite of his sandwich. Dean scrolled through all the messages.

"Everyone in the world" Dean replied before pressing on one of the messages, the phone on speaker.

"_Hey, Kitty, Tony here, and I think I just saw the best zombie movie ever. Zombieland. Ok I know what you're going to say, it's more of a comedy than a horror film, but that was the beauty of it, I don't want the spoil it for you but check it out, and tell me what you think" _

_BEEP_

"Who's Tony?" Dean asked and Sam just shook his head.

"Uh, he's the NCIS guy" Sam replied. "The one who doesn't like you" Dean nodded when he realized who it was.

"Zombieland was a good movie" Adam said and Sam and Dean looked over to him and shook their heads. "Who else called?"

"You're supporting this?" Sam asked and Adam just shrugged. Dean pressed the next message.

"_Hey, It's me, how are you, I've been really worried about you and the baby and Dean's being a meany and not letting me talk to you, when I'm your best friend, and there's nothing about me that is stressful, give me a call when you get my message, bye!" _

They all looked at each other.

"Abby" they all said.

"I swear that woman drinks too many of those Caf Pows" Dean said shaking his head before pressing the next message.

"Hey love-"

Dean hit the end button before the message continued.

"Who was that?" Adam asked and Dean just grumbled something under his breath. Adam just turned to Sam for an explanation.

"He's Katie's ex" Sam said. "Irish, very open about the fact that he still wants Katie"

"Oh" Adam said turning to Dean. "That sucks, why is he calling her?"

"Because apparently their friends" Dean scoffed shaking his head.

"Dean, hates the guy" Sam replied and Adam just nodded. "See this is why you shouldn't be listening to her messages"

"This is exactly why I should listen" Dean snapped. "I think it's about time I know how often this dick harasses my wife"

"Just go to the next one" Adam said enjoying their little entertainment. Dean just pressed the next message.

"_Uh, hello, uh hey, this is probably totally and completely inappropriate?" _

"Who is that?" Adam whispered but Dean just shushed him.

"_But Lacey told us what happened and I just wanted to make sure you were ok."_ There was a pause. _"I really hope you're ok, I'm not sure what I would do if something-" _

Dean once again hit the delete button on the phone.

"Ok, once again who was that now?" Adam asked.

"That was Alex" Sam sighed. "Katie's other ex" Adam thought for a moment.

"Wait, Alex" Adam turned to Dean. "The guy you decked at the party" Dean smiled a bit at the memory of punching the man. "Now why is he calling her?"

"Friends" Sam said and Adam nodded.

"So is she like friends with all of her ex-boyfriends?" Adam asked and Dean just glared at him. "I guess that's a touchy subject"

"You have no idea" Sam replied turning back to Dean. "Dude just stop this before you hear something you don't want to hear.

"Too late for that Sammy" Dean snapped before pressing the next message.

"_Aw, voicemail again Kat, when is that husband of yours going stop keeping you hostage, I'm your sister, and I want to talk to you. Look call me as soon as you sneak your phone from him again, bye" _

"That was Lacey right?" Adam asked looking over to Sam who nodded a yes.

"Did she just say sneak her phone again?" Dean snapped sitting up from the couch. "When did she sneak her phone?"

"Dean you took her phone, did you really think she wouldn't take it back?" Sam asked and Dean looked over to him.

"I thought I hid it well, plus she never leaves the bed" Dean said and then he shook his head. "She's leaves the bed!"

"Are you ready to stop this?" Sam asked looking over to his brother.

"No, I'm finding out a lot about the woman that I married" Dean snapped before hitting the next message"

"_Hello?... I think it's the voicemail daddy._

"_Then leave a message sweetie."_

"_Ok. Hi Katie, it's Emmie, do you remember me, I remember you and I really wanted to talk to you, um I started school, and it's kinda scary but I make some friends and um I miss my mommy a lot, but I remember what you said and I close my eyes and she's right there, Oh my daddy said you're having a baby, that's nice, I hope I get to see them one day, um ok, I don't have a phone, so you can call my daddy's phone" _

"_say bye bye" _

"_Oh, Bye bye Katie" _

"Who was that?" Adam asked looking over to Dean who's attitude seemed to soften at the child's voice.

"That is Emmie"

"Wait, that's Emmie?" Sam asked and Dean nodded.

"Who's Emmie?" Adam asked looking between his brother's for an answer.

"A kid, Katie helped when-" Dean stopped remembering why she left in the first place.

"Long story short, Dean messed up Katie left, Katie met Emmie, demons after Emmie, Katie stops demons, Dean apologizes and now they're happy with a baby on the way" Sam said and Adam just nodded before turning back to Dean.

"So Dean you mess up a lot, huh?" Adam asked and Dean just glared over to him.

"I could probably mess up your face for you" Dean snapped.

"Well just as long as it isn't even close to as bad as yours I think I'll be alright" Adam replied laughing, Sam joining in as well. "Now go to the next message" Dean grumbled something before turning back to the phone and pressing the next message. The line was silent for a while. "Is anyone-?"

"_I guess I was wrong_" a deep voice said. _"I'm glad I'm not in dire need of your assistance, but someone has gone missing and I could a little of your…talents, give me a call as soon as you get my message. And oh, please tell Dean I said hi" _

"That I do not know" Sam said looking over to Dean who's eyes were back to angry. "But I'm guessing you do?"

"Friend of yours?" Adam asked and Dean looks over to him. "Or not, who is he?"

"Northman" Dean spat out the vampires name.

"As in Eric Northman?" Sam asked and Dean nodded.

"Ok, who's Eric Northman?" Adam asked amazed at the many people his sister in law knew.

"Vampire" Sam replied. Adam closed his eyes trying the think. He remembered talking about a vampire.

"The one with a soul?" Adam asked opening his eyes.

"No, that is Angel" Sam replied and Adam nodded. "He's actually pretty cool, but Eric-"

"Eric Northman is a douchebag" Dean snapped. "And if he ever comes near my wife I will make sure I have my machete ready"

"So I'm guessing you don't like him?" Adam asked and Dean once again glared at his youngest brother.

"You think smartass!" Dean said.

"He still doesn't know how she really knows him, and she hasn't told him much" Sam sighed. "This is why he had me dig up any information I could on the guy"

"And?" Adam asked.

"Well he's really old, and he knows some pretty powerful people" Sam said. "Owns his own club, the vampire sheriff of his area, all in all he's definitely not someone to mess with" He turned to Dean.

"Well that could be said for a lot of us" Dean replied.

"Well he has an awesome telephone voice" Adam says and Sam and Dean both turn to him in confusion. "What, just an observation"

"Dude this is getting ridiculous" Sam sighed standing to his feet. "I'm not going to be a part of this blatant invasion of privacy and when she finds out makes sure she knows I said that" and with that Sam walked out of the room.

"He's such a girl" Adam commented and Dean chuckled.

"Yeah you're definitely my brother" Dean said before pressing the next message.

"_Hi Dean"_ Both Dean and Adam froze. "_Yeah, it's me your wife, the one's who's phone you're currently holding, who's voicemail's you've been going through. So if you're listening to this then you figured out my password and for the record, I'm proud of you for remembering our anniversary, that being said, this will be the last message you listen to on my phone, when this messages ends you will power off my phone and put it away until I am up to being assessable by the world again. And just so you know if you're listening to this message, I'm not surprised and I hope you finally realized that there is nothing going on that I'm not telling you"_ there was a pause_. "Crap you're waking up, gotta go love you, and if I find out you have heard this message, you are a dead man husband and whoever listened with you_"

*CLICK!*

Dean and Adam sat there in silence just staring at the phone, before Dean pressed a button powering off the phone.

"Hey" Dean said looking over to Adam. "We speak of this never" Adam nodded.

"I'll go tell Sam" Adam said standing to his feet. Dean stood as well walking over to book case, sliding the phone behind one of the rarely used books, before shuttering at the thought of his wife finding out what he did.

"Dean!" Katie called from the bedroom upstairs causing Dean to jump a bit. "If you're going to keep me here against my will you can at least feed me!"

Dean just smiled before walking into the kitchen to get his very pregnant, very annoyed and very beautiful wife something to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was fun to write, and hopefully even fun to read. Working on the next chapter for TRC and will hopefully have it posted by the end of the week. **


	22. The Unavoidable Truth

**A/N: I know a little late for V-Day, but I was in the loving spirit. ENJOY!**

Sam and Dean plopped on their beds, each releasing a breath of relief. It was a rough hunt and both just wanted, no needed to be still even for just a few minutes. Katie was in the bathroom, after calling dibbs on the bathroom. The motel they were staying in was booked for some sporting event that was happening, and they were lucky to get the last room they had.

Katie emerged from the bathroom and both men's head's turned to her. She wasn't wearing her oversized sweatshirt, and pajama pants they seen before in these situations. She was wearing a pair of black jeans that left little to the imagination, with a back and white top that hung off one of her shoulders. What they both noticed was that she was wearing make up, something neither one of them even knew she owned.

"Well later" she said grabbing a purse. Since when does she have a purse?"

"Wait, hold the phone" Dean said hopping off the bed. He was still sore, but this, this was just all happening way too fast. "Where are you going?"

"That bar down the street" Katie replied simply. She tried to side step him, but he still blocked her. "Ok, what are we doing?"

"We just got back from this brutal hunt, and you want to go party?" Dean asked and Katie looked at him confused.

"Well no" She replied. "I'm looking to unwind, there's only one thing I know that can do that" Dean looked at her confused this time, before a light bulb went off.

"You know, I didn't need to hear that" Sam said from his bed.

"Don't worry, I'm a big girl" Katie replied before giving Dean a pat on the shoulder. "I'll be careful" she went to sidestep him again, but he just moved along with her. "Or we could dance here all night"

"No, it's just that sounds like a good idea" Dean replied and Katie just folded her arms over her chest. "You know what I'm game"

"Your game?" Katie asked. "All me and Sam heard for the past hour is how you wanted nothing more to do but to get into a bed after that demon tossed you on your ass" he glared at her. "Well that last part may have been an exaggeration, but that's what you said"

"Yeah, well maybe things change" Dean replied. "It sounds like fun, don't you think Sammy?"

"No" Sam said turning on his side, his back facing Dean and Katie. "You two have fun though"

"You're lame" Dean teased, and Sam just mumbled something under his breath. He turned back to Katie. "Fine just you and me then" Katie just looked at him for a moment.

"Fine, hurry up, I'm not waiting all day" she said and Dean grabbed his bag and ran to the bathroom.

Katie found herself glancing over to Dean as they walked down the street.

"I still don't see why we're walking, when I have a perfectly good car" Dean complained.

"For one, the weather is awesome" Katie said looking over to him. "And two, if tonight goes as planned neither one of us will in any state to drive"

"I've never seen this side to you princess" Dean said looking over to her. "I'm not sure I like it" she laughed. "So what brought on this sudden need to sow wild oats"

"Maybe I just need to blow off some steam" Katie replied. "Isn't that why you do it?"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked and Katie scoffed.

"C'mon, don't play dumb Dean" Katie replied nudging him in the side. "You're the poster boy for man whorism"

"New word huh?" Dean asked and Katie laughed. "And to answer your question I have no idea what you're talking about"

"That's not what Sam says" Katie replied.

"So you and Sam talk about me huh?" Dean asked. "I guess I was right you're secretly in love with me aren't you?" Katie looked over to him and laughed hysterically.

"Oh, yes Dean" Katie said through her laughter. "I've tried fighting these feeling for so long, but when I hear you burp, or stuff an entire burger in your mouth I just- there are no words" she continued to laugh. "I'm starting to think you're secretly in love with me"

"Please princess, like that could ever happen" Dean said laughing and Katie shrugged.

"I don't know, you seemed awfully bothered that I was coming out tonight" Katie said and Dean looked over to him. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were a little jealous"

"Yeah, you hit your head pretty hard" Dean said and Katie just shrugged again as they walked in front of the bar. They could hear all the people and loud music on the outside.

"I guess this is it" Katie said looking over to Dean who nodded.

"Ladies first" Dean said opening the door. Katie smiled over to him before walking into the bar. As expected the place was packed with people. Dean glanced over to Katie who seemed to be eyeing the guys in the bar. He ignored the twinge in his stomach. He looked around and noticed most of the guys were pretty big guys, all muscle. He then realized that this must be where all those guys from whatever sporting event were. Dean turned back to Katie, but she was gone. He looked around and spotted her, already talking with some guy at the bar. He ignored the temptation to go over there and knock the guy out for talking to his- his. No matter how hard he tried those feelings he tried to ignore would not disappear. That woman across the room wasn't just his friend, and he definitely didn't see her as a sister. She glanced over to him and for a moment their eyes were locked on each other. He gave her a small smile and she did the same. And as always his heart skipped a beat.

"Are you one the team?" Dean turned to the blonde who's hand somehow landed on his arm. He looked back over to Katie, who's smile was gone as she turned back to the man in front of her. "You're not are you, you look like you have half a brain" Dean chuckled and turned to the woman. Mandy, he learned her name. They sat at a table in the middle of the bar. She talked and he half listened as his eyes always seemed to be searching for Katie's. Sometimes he would only catch the side of her face, or the back of her head, but then there were those moments when he caught her eyes and everything around them seemed to disappear.

"Do you know her?" Mandy asked and Dean remembered that she was even there. He turned back to her.

"Who?" Dean asked.

"The woman you keep staring at" Mandy replied turning to Katie who was laughing at something the man said. "Friend or ex?"

"Friend" Dean said grabbing his beer and taking a long swig. Mandy looked over to the man, as his eyes once again were on the woman.

"Except you want it to be more?" she asked and Dean looked over to her. He just shook his head and sighed. "It's so obvious that you're in love with her"

"I'm not in love with her" Dean said looking over to the woman. Yes he may have non-friend like feelings for the woman, but it wasn't love… he didn't think. No not love. "She's a friend, that's it"

"Except you can't keep your eyes off of her" Mandy said and she watched as his hand gripped his bottle. "And your hand strangles that bottle every time that guy touches her" he looked over to her. "So if I had to guess I would say that you're madly in love with that woman over there, so tell me what's stopping you?" Dean shook his head. "She has a boyfriend?"

"No" Dean replied.

"She's gay?" she asked and Dean snorted.

"Nope" he said.

"Then what is it?" Mandy asked. "I mean c'mon life's too short to be longing for someone from afar" Dean looked at her confused. "I read a lot of romance novels, shoot me, but it doesn't make what I'm saying any less true" Mandy looked over to Katie whose eyes were on Dean when he wasn't looking. "If it's any consolation I think she feels the same" Dean's head shot up just as Katie averted her eyes back to the man in front of her. Mandy looked up to see her friends nodding to the door. "Looks like it's on to the next party" she stood to her feet and walked over to Dean and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Love is hard to find, so when you do find it, don't let it get away" and with those words she turned and walked away. Dean couldn't stop thinking over the woman's words. But it wasn't possible. He was hunter, she was a hunter, hunters didn't have relationships, anything beyond what they were now wasn't possible. No matter how much he wanted to be. He sat up a little straighter, when he saw Katie heading his way.

"You're a sucky wingman, you know that don't you?" she said and he looked at her confused. "Here I am standing there trying to signal you with me eyes, that I need to be rescued from the guy who names his pet spuds" Dean quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, yes, and you were nowhere to be found, so yes I will say it again, you are a sucky wingman"

"Sorry, I'll do better next time" Dean said reaching for his beer, but Katie grabbed it before he could and took a drink. He watched her as the bottle touched her lips, and wiped his palms on his legs.

"Oh, there won't be a next time" Katie replied sitting his bottle down. "No, I need someone who knows the rule of a good wingman, I think I'll bring Sam next time"

"Please, I'd love to see that" Dean said grabbing his beer and taking a drink. Katie sighed and looked around the bar. "You ready to go?"

"You must be reading my mind" Katie said already standing to her feet. "Let's go" Dean stood as well before heading to the door.

The walk back to the motel room was quiet, as they ventured under the clear night sky, the moon shining on them.

"Wait" Katie said stopping and Dean stopped beside her. "Maybe you were right" she grabbed his shoulder with one hand and with the other took off the black heels she was wearing. "Maybe we should've brought the car"

"Don't say that when no one's around" Dean said as they began walking again. "No one will believe me if I told them you said that" Katie laughed bringing her arms around herself. The night had grown a bit chillier and she forgot to bring her jacket. Dean looked over and noticed and quickly took off his jacket.

"Here" Dean said wrapping the jacket around her.

"Thanks" Katie replied looked over to him. "If I didn't know you, I'd think you were a gentleman" he just laughed as they continued to walk. Katie wrapped Dean's jacket tighter around herself, unable to ignore how good it smelled. To be honest she wished it was him keeping her warm and not his jacket. She sighed as they spotted the motel. They walked up the stairs, slower paced than before. Dean brought his key to the door and stopped in place before turning to Katie. She looked at him, those big brown eyes gorgeous in the moonlight. "What's up?" He stood there, wanting to say everything he told himself was a lie, but… he couldn't.

"Tonight was fun" he said instead. She looked a bit disappointed but she nodded.

"Yeah, it was… interesting" Katie replied. "But it's also cold" Dean nodded before turning and opening the door, letting her in passed him before coming in as well and closing the door. Sam was already asleep in the bed farthest from the door. Katie turned to Dean and whispered. "I'm going to get changed and then hit the hay"

"You sure you don't want the bed, I'm sure it'll be more comfortable than that couch" Dean said looking over to the old couch that sat against the wall, a blanket and pillow sitting on it.

"We're not talking about this again" Katie said. "It's fine, the bed is yours" Dean just nodded. They'd already argued about this earlier and knew then that he was fighting a losing battle. Katie just nodded before turning and grabbing her bag. She was about to go into the bathroom when she stopped. Dean looked over to her as she turned and walked back over to him. A part of him was hoping that this was the moment… the moment he was waiting for. "I almost forgot" she took off his jacket and handed it to him. "Thanks again"

"No problem" Dean replied as Katie turned and walked into the bathroom. Dean sat on the edge of the bed and just looked at the bathroom door as his mind trailed to the woman on the other side. That's when he finally admitted it to himself. "Son of a bitch" he whispered to himself. He was in love with her.

Katie rested her back against the bathroom door as she thought of the man who was just on the other side of the door. A smile graced her lips as the scent from his jacket lingered on her clothes. That's when she finally accepted the fact that she'd been trying avoid. "Aw hell" she whispered. She was in love with him.

"Now what?" they both thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cute**


	23. Forget me Not

**A/N: Just a little short one shot. ever wonder what happened when Katie just left after that head eating demon. **

* * *

><p>Sam sat in the passenger seat of the impala, the silence becoming the third passenger. He glanced up to the rear view mirror to the empty seat and sighed. It had been a week since Katie just left. And no matter how much Dean tried to act unaffected, Sam knew he missed her just as much as he did.<p>

"Maybe we should call her" Sam said breaking the silence. Since she left neither of them had ever even mentioned her existence. It was as if she was never in their lives. Dean glanced over to Sam.

"Call who?" he replied and Sam rolled his eyes.

"The tooth fairy" Sam replied turning to his brother. "C'mon Dean you know who I'm talking about, it's been a week, we should at least make sure she's alright"

"She's fine Sam" Dean said shaking his head. "She the last person we should ever worry about remember, she has the powers"

"So that's it?" Sam asked and Dean didn't say anything. "After all those months, we just let her go"

"That's just it Sam!" Dean snapped looking over to his brother. "We didn't let her go, she left!" Dean sighed. "She left, so let's just do ourselves a favor and forget about her"

"Can you really do that?" Sam asked looking over to his brother. "I mean after months of it just being the three of us, the two of you bickering for miles" Sam chuckled. "Her awful jokes" he turned and looked out of the window. "Can you really just forget about her?"

"It would be a hell of a lot easier if you'd shut up about her" Dean replied and with that the rest of the ride was silent.

It was later that night that Dean pulled into the parking lot of a sports bar. Sam just shook his head as they got out of the car. They sat there not talking, as Sam watched his brother drown his feeling out with booze. It shouldn't have surprised him, when his brother found someone to help him with that.

"Don't wait up Sammy" Dean said standing to his feet and walking over to the brunette who sat in the corner of the bar. Sam just shook his head, before looking around the bar. He stopped suddenly when his eyes met with someone familiar. The moment she noticed him looking back at her, she was already heading toward the door. Sam quickly stood to his feet snagging his jacket from behind his chair and was running out the door chasing after her.

"Katie!" he yelled. She was now full on running, and he never realized how fast she was. "Wait up, I just want to talk!" he stopped closing his eyes to catch his breath.

"There's nothing to talk about" Katie said and Sam opened his eyes to see the woman standing just a few feet in front of him. "I was just making sure you guys were alright, and you are so now I'm leaving"

"You've been following us, haven't you?" Sam asked and Katie shook her head.

"No, I haven't been following you Sam" Katie turned to walk away.

"Look I know what this is all about" Sam called after her, but she kept on walking. "I've seen it for a while now, and well I get it" Katie turned to him. "To have feelings for someone who you think doesn't feel the same about you" he shook his head and looked down at the ground. "Hell I had a crush on Jess for months before I even talked to her"

"I don't know what you're talking about Sam" Katie said turning and walking away once again.

"You can't just leave, and you know it" Sam replied. "It's the reason you're here right now, the reason you'll probably be watching us from the shadows"

"Go back to the bar Sam!" Katie called a good distance from him.

"You're in love with him!" Sam yelled his voice echoing in the night wind. Katie was a pretty good distance from him, but she heard him clearly. His words stopped her in her tracks as she finally heard the words out loud. "You're in love with him and you're scared and guess what so is he, what you saw back there is him trying to force those feelings out" Katie dropped her head. "If you guys just talk-"

"Sam stop-"

"I'm sure you guys can-"

"Sam just stop"

"Work it out, I mean c'mon you can't just-"

"Sam, stop!" Katie yelled turning to face him. She stalked over to him and stood directly in front of him. He toward over her, but that never intimidated her. "What you're saying, what you're insinuating is just fantasy, things that we want to happen but won't happen"

"You don't know that" Sam said.

"That's just it Sam, I have" Katie replied. "We're hunters, and as hunters we live a certain way, and part of that is accepting that relationships are impossible and they only end in heartache"

"You can't believe that" Sam replied.

"Can't I Sam!" Katie replied. "I mean c'mon look at your life, I mean your mother is killed by a demon and now your father spends all of his days hunting the damn thing inspire of the fact that he has two kids who could really use him in their lives" she shook her head. "I mean my life isn't better, everyone I seem to get close to just ends up dying or leaving, or hating me, so I figure the best way to lead my life is alone, so Sam forget about me, forget you ever met me, if possible forget my name, because you can be damn sure I will be doing the same" she turned and walked away.

"You can't walk away from your family Katie!" Sam called after her. "No matter how far you go, you will always be family, I won't forget you, and I'm positive Dean won't either" this time she didn't turn around, she just kept walking until she was out of sight. Sam shook his head before turning and walking back over to the bar. When he walked in, to his surprised Dean was sitting at their table alone, another beer in his hand.

"Where did you go?" Dean asked as Sam took his seat. Sam looked over his brother wondering if he should tell him the truth. He's not sure telling him that Katie was here and that she left again was the best thing.

"Outside for some air" Sam replied and Dean just nodded before taking a swig from his bottle. "What happening to your distraction?" Dean mumbled something and Sam leaned forward. "What?"

"I said maybe it wasn't the distraction I was looking for" Dean said Sam just looked at his brother. It was so clear to him that his brother was heartbroken. I was also clear that his brother was in love and refused to do anything about it. Dean finished off his beer. "Let's get out of here" Sam just nodded before they both stood to their feet. They were about to leave when a woman approached their table. "Can we help you with something?"

"I hope so" the woman held out her hand. "I'm Amy"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go. I know it's really short, but I write these to inspire me for my actual story. (Which is currently under construction by the way). Hopefully those plot bunnies will get off their butts and give me a story. **


	24. Hi Baby

**A/N: Of course everyone had to meet Hope**

* * *

><p>Dean was sitting there watching his wife hold their baby and just couldn't stop smiling. He doesn't think there is anything in there world that can compare to this feeling. Katie looks over to him.<p>

"I almost forgot, where's everybody?" Katie asked.

"Oh, they're probably in the waiting room" Dean replied. "I should go fill them in" he stood to his feet and began walking to the door, when he stopped. He turned back to his wife and daughter and found himself unable to leave them.

"What's up?" Katie asked when Nora walked in.

"You're awake" Nora said walking over to Katie. Dean just walked back in as well. "How do you feel?"

"Tired, but happy" Katie said looking down to the baby. "In love with this little girl"

"Well you did great" Nora said walking over and check the monitors. "Heart rate is good, let's check your sutures, Dean you want to take the baby?" Dean scooped the baby into his arms as Nora lifted Katie's hospital gown. "Ok, not what I expected?"

"What's wrong?" Dean asked and Nora looked between him and Katie.

"Well you're completely healed" Nora replied. She noticed the unsurprised faces of the couple. "And I guess that doesn't shock you?"

"Not really?" Dean and Katie said in unison.

"How is everyone after everything?" Katie asked as Nora brought the blanket back over her.

"Considering, everyone seems pretty good, a little beat up, but I guess that was expected" Nora replied.

"What about-" she looked over to Dean before turning back to the doctor. "What about Alex, is he ok?"

"Alex is in police custody" Nora replied. "They're trying to figure out why he did what he did, and all he says is that he has no memory of it"

"That's because it wasn't him" Katie said shaking her head. She pulled the blanket away. "I need to talk to them, to explain-"

"What are you doing?" Dean asked laying the baby in the hospital crib. He turned and walked over to Katie. "You're going anywhere, you just had a baby"

"Which I am completely healed from" Katie replied. "I can't let him go down for something that isn't his fault"

"I'll talk to them" Nora replied. "I'm sure I can think of something that can explain his homicidal episode"

"Thanks" Katie replied as Dean pulled the blanket over her. "I want to see everyone"

"I'm not sure now is-"

"Nora there are a group of people out there that risks their lives for me and my daughter" Katie replied. "I want to see them" Nora nodded.

"Fine, but we're gonna have keep the visit short" Nora replied. "Super healer or not, you still need your rest" Katie nodded as the doctor turned and left. Katie turned back to Dean who sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"What are you looking at?" Katie asked as Dean's hand slid to her cheek.

"My beautiful wife" Dean replied.

"I doubt I look anywhere near beautiful right now" Katie replied. "But you're sweet for say so"

"No, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen" Dean replied before bringing his lips to hers, in slow gentle kiss.

"I see you guys are already working on baby number two, huh?" Tony said as Katie and Dean pulled away. They turned to see their friends and family filing into the room.

"Where is the baby?" Abby asked almost bouncing. Dean stood to his feet and walked over and scooped the baby into his arms.

"Here she is" Dean said. "Everyone meet Hope Winchester"

"It's a girl?" Tony asked. "Damnit!" everyone turned to look at him and he quickly plastered on a smile. "I mean congratulations"

"I guess you bet it would be a boy?" Katie asked.

"I knew I should've changed my vote" Tony replied only getting a head slap from his boss.

"Hope" Abby said walking over to Dean. "That's such a beautiful name, I mean Abby would've been a good choice to, but Hope is great" Dean shook his head. "Can I hold her?"

"How many caf pows have you had today?" Dean asked.

"Oh, just one" Abby replied and Dean quirked and eyebrow. "Fine, three, but I'm good, feet on the ground good"

"Fine" Dean said before sliding the baby into Abby's arms.

"Hi, there Hoppie" Abby cooed as she gently rocked the baby in her arms. "I'm your auntie Abby" Tony, McGee and Ziva walked over to get a look at the baby.

"How are you feeling?" Gibbs asked walking over to his daughter.

"Fine" Katie replied looking the man over. He looked pretty beat up, they all did. "How about you grandpa Gibbs?"

"I'm good" Gibbs replied with a chuckle before placing a kiss on her head. "I'm good"

"Stop hogging the kid Abby" they heard Tony say.

"You should probably go over there" Katie replied and Gibbs nodded before going to head slap his team for arguing over his granddaughter.

"So how does it feel to be a mother?" Elizabeth asked walking over to her daughter.

"It feels… I don't know" Katie replied looking over to her daughter in Gibbs' arms. "There's just the little girl over there I'd do anything for, I just feel like I've been confused about my place in the world and now I'm not, I'm her mother, that's my purpose now" Elizabeth smiled taking her daughters hand.

"You're going to be a great mother" Elizabeth said.

"Thanks" Katie replied. She looked over to the door. "Aren't we still missing some people?" she looked over to Dean. "Where's Sam, Adam and Bobby?" she looked back to Elizabeth. "Or Jason and Derrick, and JT?"

"Everyone minus JT was keeping an eye on Alex" Elizabeth replied.

"And JT left after Nora said you guys were alright" Abby replied walking over to Katie. "I swear I don't understand that man"

"Not many do" Katie replied.

"So Hope?" Tony asked walking to stand at in front of Katie's bed. "Do any of us still have dibs on a middle name, because Antonia would be a great choice"

"You just don't give up Tony" McGee said shaking his head.

"Please, you're just mad because Timothy McGee can't be changed for a girl's name" Tony replied before turning back to Katie. "Like I was saying-"

"Save your breath Tony" Katie replied. "We've already chosen her middle name"

"Oh, really?" Tony asked a little disappointed. "What is it?"

"Marie" Katie replied. "After Dean's mother, well sort of like Dean's mom, Marie just flows better don't you think?"

"Well yeah sure" Tony replied. "But Antonia flows ever better" Katie just glared at him, and he could see the Gibbs in her in that moment. "But Marie is awesome"

Katie sat and watched as they all gushed over the baby. She laid back trying her hardest to keep her eyes open.

"C'mon guys, I think it's time we let Katie get some rest" Gibbs said.

"What" Katie said with a yawn. "I'm not even tired"

"Sure you're not" Elizabeth replied walking over to her. "We should get going anyway, it's been a long night" she kissed her daughter's cheek. "Call me any time if you have any questions ok?" Katie nodded.

"You did good kid" Gibbs said placing a kiss on her forehead. He looked over to Dean. "Dean" Dean just nodded to the man knowing from the tone what he was saying, but not saying. From that single word Dean knew the man was telling him to keep them safe. The rest of the team hugged Katie goodbye and got one final glance of the baby before leaving.

"Abby" Dean said and the goth stopped, Hope still cradled in her arms. "You can't take her"

"Fine" Abby replied disappointed. "Don't worry Hope I will succeed in kidnapping from your parents, just you watch" She walked over and handed the baby to Dean. "Good job Dean" Abby gave him a playful punch to the shoulder before walking over to Katie. "I'm glad you're alright" Abby brought Katie into a hug. "Take lots of pictures, of everything"

"I will I promise Bee" Katie said as Abby pulled from the hug. "Lots and lots of picuture" Abby smiled before turning and walking out of the room.

"Now, you sleep woman" Dean said looking over to Katie.

"Fine" Katie replied. "Wake me when the others get here ok?" Dean nodded and watched as Katie drifted off to sleep.

Katie was awake by the sound of whispering voices.

"So she's really ok?" it was Jason's voice.

"Yeah, she's good" Dean said. "Something happened thought, when she was out"

"What kind of something?" Jason asked.

"I think she was having a vision" Dean replied. "And she pulled me into it" there was a moment of silent. "I mean she's never done anything like that"

"Did she know you were there?" a new voice asked. It was Sam's voice.

"She looked as confused as I was" Dean replied.

"Maybe she didn't bring you in" there was Adam's voice. "Maybe my little niece here did" Katie opened her eyes to see Sam, Adam and Jason looking down the baby in the crib. She turned her head to see Bobby asleep in the corner of their room. She felt someone holding her hand and turned to see Derrick asleep next to her. She smiled, but frowned when she saw a pair of crutches propped up against his chair. She suddenly tried to sit up, waking Derrick up.

"Hey, their Kit Kat" Derrick said. They guys turned from the baby to Katie who looked between Derrick and the crutches. He followed her eyes. "Oh, don't worry I'm good, just a sprain ankle"

"C'mon sis you know there aren't enough demons in the world that can hurt that crazy bastard" Jason said walking over and taking a seat next to Katie. Katie turned to him and noticed the cuts and bruises on his face. She placed a hand on the side of his face.

"I'm sorry" she looked over to all their faces. "I'm really sorry that-"

"Hey' Jason said taking his sisters hand in his. "Don't be sorry, because no one in this room is" he looked over to Derrick. "That guy's on top of the moon, he won 500 bucks" Katie looked over to Derrick who smiled back over to her.

"You bet it was a girl?" Katie asked and Derrick only nodded. She turned back to Jason. "You shouldn't have had to risk your lives for me"

"Why?" Dean asked. "Because that role strictly for you?" Katie looked over to him silently. "There are a lot of people who love you, and would risk their lives for you, that's just how it is" Katie closed her eyes and laid back on the bed.

"I'm not someone you risk your lives for" Katie said before opening her eyes. "You will all remember that" she looked into their eyes. "I am a magnet for trouble, and you try to swoop in and save me every time one of you will be killed"

"We know that" Jason said. "And we're ok with that"

"I'm not" Katie replied. "None of you will die trying to protect me, because I am no longer the most important one here" she turned and looked to the crib. "That baby is who we protect now, that baby needs all of you alive" the room was silent for a moment.

"You know I'm a man's man right" Derrick said and everyone turned to him at the extreme change of subject. "But I don't think I have ever seen a baby cuter than that one over there" everyone started to laugh. "And if that ever leaves this room, I will hurt all of you"

"Aw, Derrick you like the baby" Katie said smiling. "Did you hold her yet?"

"Nah, I've gone this long without breaking a baby, I'd like to keep that up" Derrick replied.

"Don't worry I've held her long enough for the both of us" Jason replied and Katie smiled over to him.

"What about you two?" Katie asked looking between Adam and Sam. "You guys hold your first niece?" neither one of them said anything and Katie's smile fell.

"Not yet" Adam replied and Katie looked over to him.

"Not yet" Katie replied with a nod.

"So what happens now?" Derrick asked and Katie turned to him.

"Well lots of demons just got defeated by a hand full of hunters" Katie replied. "They're upset and they will come back for her"

"But they won't" Dean said reaching into the crib and bringing the baby into his arms.

"No they won't" Katie replied. "Just because the next fight will be a little different"

"Different how?" Jason asked and Katie turned to him.

"Well the next fight that comes to my daughter goes through me" Katie replied before looking over to her husband and daughter. "And I won't be using holy water"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! **


	25. Dean's birthday

**A/N: I was going through my docs and found this, it wasn't finished so I said what the hey, and here's what came out of it.**

* * *

><p>Dean sighed looking over to his brothers sitting across from him. He looked around the bar. It was pretty much like every other bar they'd been in. Just a bunch of drunken guys standing around getting even more drunk. A couple of years ago this place would be his type place, cool guys, hot women, but then something happened. He met a girl. No, if she heard him say that she'd probably kill him, so let's say he met a woman, and it would seem that she was enough for him.<p>

"Guys we really didn't have to do this" Dean said grabbing his beer.

"Oh, no we did" Adam replied. "Or suffer the wrath of your wife" Dean laughed. Apparently it was Katie's idea for them to take him out for his birthday. It was just a couple of days since she was put on bed rest and he didn't want to leave her, but she insisted that he go out with his brothers for his birthday. So they compromised, he would stay out with them for one hour, well the deal was two, but he'd already made up in his mind that he was going to be out of there in an hour.

"C'mon Dean, you're not gonna get to many of these days" Sam laughed. "You're gonna be a dad" he shook his head. "I still don't understand how that happened, I mean you and Katie hated each other when you guys met"

"Hey, I didn't hate her" Dean replied. "I just didn't trust her, there is a difference"

"I don't get it, if you didn't trust her how did she end up teaming with you guys in the first place?" Adam asked and Dean and Sam laughed.

"That- That I still don't get" Sam said looking over to his brother. "We met her and she just-"

"Never went away" Dean added looking down to his glass. "No matter how much of an ass I was, she just never went away"

"I don't think anyone had it worse than me" Sam said and Dean looked over to him. "I mean I was always stuck in the middle of all their sexual tension and it was exhausting"

"Shut up" Dean replied laughing.

"So what changed?" Adam asked and they both turned to him. "How did you know she was the one?" they both just looked over to him. "Chick flick moment?"

"Yeah" Sam and Dean replied. Dean took out his cell phone and Sam looked at his watch.

"Fifteen minutes" Sam said before holding out his hand to Adam. "Pay up"

"Damn" Adam replied reaching in his pocket and taking out some money. "I was sure it would take longer"

"What hell you talking about?" Dean asked looking between his brothers as Sam took the money.

"We had a bet of how long you could go without calling her" Sam said. "I had less than twenty five minutes"

"I said at least a half an hour" Adam said shaking his head.

"You know what, screw you guys" Dean said before walking past them out the door. As soon as he was outside, Dean took out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Fifteen minutes, really?" Bobby said answering the phone. "Damn I owe Sam twenty bucks"

"Ha ha" Dean said shaking his head. "So how is she doing?"

"Dean, she's fine" Bobby said shaking his head. The old hunter climbed up the stairs a bowl of ice-cream in his hand. "She won't stop complaining about the whole bed rest thing but other than that she's fine"

"Maybe I should just come back" Dean said and Bobby muttered something.

"Don't be a pansy Dean she's fine, and if you come back now I'm out of another twenty bucks" Bobby said pushing open Katie's door. He walked over and handed her the bowl.

"Thanks Bobby" Katie said taking the ice-cream gratefully.

"Wait, is that her?" Dean asked and Bobby sighed. "Let me talk to her" the old hunter just shook his head before handing the woman the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, princess how you doing?"

"The same since you saw me oh what is it fifteen minutes ago" Katie replied. Bobby nodded that he was going to head back downstairs. "I'm fine, Bobby gave me ice-cream so I'd shut up so I'm awesome right now" Dean laughed. "Having fun with your brothers?"

"Yeah, I am actually" Dean replied turning back to the bar. "Only problem is I can't stop thinking about this beautiful woman I have waiting in my bed"

"Do I know her?" Katie asked "because the only woman in your bed is the fat woman, who's being held hostage" She laughed and the sound made him smile. "Husband, go back to having fun with your brothers, and I will be here when you get back"

"Fine" Dean replied. "I will be back soon"

"Long as it is at least forty five minutes than we should be good" Katie said and he just shook his head. "Or I owe Sam twenty dollars"

"You guys suck" Dean said and Katie laughed again.

"I love you too" Katie replied. "Now go have fun"

Dean hung up the phone and looked at it for a moment. There was a part of him that wanted to just walk over to his car and go to her, but she was fine. That's what he had to keep telling himself, that she was ok and that he could spend extended amounts of time away from her without going crazy. He stuffed his phone in his pocket and turned and walked back into the bar. He stopped when he saw a new face sitting at the table with his brother. Well it wasn't a new face, just someone he hadn't seen in a really long time.

"There he is!" The man said standing to his feet. Sam and Adam turned as Dean walked back over to him. "I can't believe it, I thought you guys were dead"

"Well if it isn't Tripp" Dean said walking over and bring the man into a hug. "Where the hell have you been man?"

"You know me man, I've been everywhere" they pulled from the hug. "C'mon sit down and tell me what's been up with you guys, any wicked hunts?"

"You could say that" Dean said and so the night went on, the guys exchanging some of their hunting stories, something Dean and Tripp did often when they met up. Both always trying to outdo the other.

"Oh, Dean looks like you have an admirer" Tripp said and Dean followed the man's eyes to the blonde who was currently sitting at the bar. She gave Dean a smile and Dean smiled politely back before looking down to his beer. "I think we just found the next rider of the Dean train"

"I always hated when you said that" Dean laughed before taking a swig from his mug.

"Whatever dude, she's totally giving you the clear just go before it's too late" Tripp said and Dean turned to him. "What's up?" and that's when the man noticed the ring on Dean's finger. "No, please tell me you didn't"

"Yep, he broke your weird bachelors for life pact" Sam said laughing over to the man. Sam didn't much care for Tripp. He was the typical meathead hunter. He didn't even understand why he and Dean were even friends.

"This was probably your doing, wasn't it Samantha?" Tripp asked and Sam just glared over to him. Tripp turned back to Dean. "Tell me it's not true, tell me you didn't sell out and become all monogamous" Dean laughed.

"Sorry dude but it's true" Dean replied and Tripp just shook his head. "C'mon we were kids when we made that stupid pact"

"Don't call it stupid" Tripp snapped. "It is not stupid"

"What was the pact exactly?" Adam asked and Tripp turned to him.

"Well me and Dean we were young and we were in a bar just like this one and the place was full of beautiful ladies, I tell you from door to door and that's when we decided that we weren't gonna cheat the women of the world by only sticking with only one of them" he turned back to Dean. "So we made this pact to be bachelors forever, sort of our way of giving back to the community" Tripp grabbed his mug and took a long swig. "And now you've gone and got hitched, she better be one hot piece of ass" they all stopped and looked over to the man. "What-" he looked between their faces. "What did I say?"

"Could you just not say that again" Dean said and Tripp looked over to him. Dean brought his eyes to the man. "Like ever"

"Fine, geez" Tripp said holding up his hands in surrender. "I'm just saying she must be something to get you to commit to one woman"

"That she is" Dean said with a smile. "Her names Katie and we've been married for a little over a year now"

"A year?" Tripp as and Dean nodded. "I've really lost you haven't I?" Dean just laughed. "I mean c'mon you can't tell me you don't miss it" Tripp took a drink from his mug as he looked over to the woman at the bar. "A different woman, different town, no strings no feeling, dude we were living the American dream"

"No we were dumb kids that thought what we had was it" Dean said looking over to Tripp. "It wasn't, there was so much more out there beyond a different woman, in a different town" Tripp just shook his head.

"Whatever" Tripp said. "So I hear it's your birthday, why aren't you spending it with this woman's who's completely brainwashed you" Dean shook his head.

"She wanted me to get out and have a good time with my brothers" Dean said looking over to Adam and Sam. "Since she couldn't go out"

"Why not is she like a dog?" Tripp asked and once again gained three piercing glares.

"Dude seriously I'm gonna kick this guy's ass" Adam said sitting up straighter in his seat.

"Hey, I'm just joking kid" Tripp said holding up his mug for another beer. The waitress came over and poured a drink before walking away. "So what's up why can't she go out"

"She's pregnant and she's been put on bed rest" Dean replied and Tripp just looked over to him like he'd grown a second head.

"Pregnant?" Tripp said. "And it's yours, because I know there are these chicks-"

"That's it!" Adam said standing to his feet. Sam quickly stood beside his brother and pulled him back.

"Yeah, I think it's time to call it a night" Sam said before turning to Dean. "We'll meet you outside"

"C'mon" Tripp turned to Dean. "I guess not having a sense of humor runs in the family huh?" Dean just shook his head before standing to his feet. "Not you too, I'm just joking, you know me Dean"

"Yeah I do know you, which is why you're breathing right now" Dean said looking over to the man. "Look I'm not that guy you used to know, and yes it's because of her"

"So she changed you?" Tripp asked and Dean smiled surprising the man.

"Yeah, she did" Dean replied. "And I'm kind of glad she did, because that life you and me were living, it wasn't really a life" he grabbed his jacket from behind his chair. "I don't think I really even had a life until I met her" With that Dean turned and left a bit of his past behind, and he didn't mind.

"Did you hit him, please tell me you hit him?" Adam asked and Dean just laughed.

"Nah, Tripp is a sad sad man" Dean said pulling on his jacket.

"C'mon after everything he said about Katie?" Adam asked. "And you, just walk away?" Adam just shook his head. "You're going soft in your old age man"

"Well I still can kick your little ass" Dean said grabbing Adam and bringing his head under his armpit and messing up his hair. Adam pulled away.

"Real mature Dean" Adam replied combing down his hair with his fingers. "So are we going back to Bobby's or what?"

"I actually have a better idea" Sam said and Dean and Adam turned to him. "When me and Dean were younger we sort of had this little traditions on our birthdays" Dean smiled over to his brother. "The tradition sort of ended, but what the hell you game?"

"You know what?" Dean said. "Why not" He and Sam got in the car.

"Yeah, so I'm lost where are we going?" Adam asked finally getting into the car.

They stood looking up at the neon sign. Adam just shook his head before looking between his brother's faces.

"Seriously?" Adam asked. "Laser tag?"

"C'mon Addy" Dean said patting the young man on the shoulder. "Let's see how much of a man you are" And with that Sam and Dean walked toward the door.

"Playing laser tag!" Adam called before running to catch up.

Katie lifted her eyes from her book when she heard the sound of laughing. It brought a smile to her face. She took off her glasses and sat them on top of her book on the bedside table. She looked up as the door opened to see Dean walk in with a metal around his neck.

"What's that?" Katie asked as Dean walked in plopping on the bed next to her. She grabbed the metal to get a closer look. "Laser tag champion?" she looked back up to Dean. "I have to tell you, not what I thought you were doing on your birthday"

"What did you think I was doing?" Dean asked kicking off his shoes and shedding off his jacket.

"You don't want to know" Katie replied as Dean brought an arm around her. "So did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I did actually" Dean said placing a gentle kiss to her lips. "Wanna know the best part of the night?"

"Hmm?" Katie hummed as Dean trailed kisses along her neck.

"Right now" Dean whispered bringing his lips back to Katie's.

"Well the night's still young" Katie replied with a smile. "I have a gift for you" Dean pulled away and looked at her.

"I told you, you didn't have to get me anything" Dean replied as Katie reached over and opened the drawer next to the bed.

"I know, but c'mon it's your birthday I had to get you something" She pulled out a gift wrapped box and handed it to him. "You're going love this" Dean looked down to the box before ripping the paper open and lifting the cover. He laughed the moment he looked down to the gift. "I saw that and immediately thought of you" Dean pulled out a tiny t-shirt that read, "My Dad can beat up your dad"

"This is an awesome gift" Dean said placing the shirt on Katie's stomach, before placing a kiss on it. He looked back up to his wife who was smiling back to him. "And this has been an awesome birthday"

"You know if I weren't on bed rest, I would totally pay you back for that fiasco on my birthday" Katie said and Dean laughed when suddenly the baby kicked right under his hands. They both looked down. "I think the kid is awake" then there was another kick. "And he or she wants to play with daddy"

"Hey in there" Dean said placing his ear on Katie's stomach. "Wanna hear about how your mommy and daddy met?" Katie smiled as she brought her hands to Dean's head and began running her fingers through his hair. "Well me and your uncle Sammy were just sitting in this diner when this girl—" he felt a light tap to his head. "I mean this beautiful woman just walked through the door"

* * *

><p>AN: I like these kind of moments. Well I guess I should get back to working on that next chapter to TEB...


	26. Never take anything for granted

**A/N: So how did Elizabeth end up living with Gibbs?**

* * *

><p>To say Gibbs and his team were beat was an understatement. After their demon battle in the hospital they were all ready to go back home. They'd just visited with Katie and the baby and were now heading back into the lobby.<p>

"This is still so weird" Tony said as they looked around to the people hustling about as if the past twenty four hours never happened.

"Weird is the story of our lives, Agent Dinozzo" Elizabeth said looking between the agents. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate your help—"

"Hey, no thank you is necessary" Tony replied.

"Yeah, this is Katie" McGee added. "She's family" Elizabeth gave them a nod.

"Either way, thank you" she said before turning about to walk away.

"Hey" Gibbs said and she stopped and turned to him. "Where are you going?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"You know I hate goodbyes Lee" Elizabeth said walking back over to him.

"Why don't we go out to the car" Ziva suggested looking over to her team members.

"Why?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, Why?" Tony added looking over to his boss. Gibbs rolled his eyes and turned to the young agent and glared. "I mean, we should really be getting to the car" Dinozzo turned and Ziva, McGee, and Abby followed after him. The older agent turned back to Elizabeth.

"Lee—"

"Before you say what you're about to say, answer me one question?" Gibbs asked and the woman sighed.

"What?" she asked.

"When you leave here, where are you going?" Gibbs asked. "I mean you've been out there searching for whoever was after her, and they found him, now what's the harm in finally staying in one place"

"I did that before Lee" Elizabeth replied. "Thought I could pretend that the other part of me, just didn't exist, I wanted to pretend that I was normal, that I could be that woman" she looked down. "That I could have a life that I didn't feel like I was watching my back all the time"

"Hey" Gibbs placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked back up to him. "Then let me watch it for you" Gibbs brought his hands to her waist and pulled her close to him. "All these years I've been looking for something, and I think it's you Liz, I think you and me had something that neither of us even gave a chance"

"Lee, my life, it's dangerous, and I do not want you to get hurt" she replied.

"You do remember what I do don't you?" Gibbs asked and she smiled. "Rule number eight" she placed her hands on his chest.

"Never take anything for granted" Elizabeth said.

"I'm here right now Liz" Gibbs said. "Let me take you home" Gibbs held out his hand and Elizabeth looked down to it for a moment before a smile spread across her face before she took his hand.

"Ok" Elizabeth said. "Let's go home" And with that the two turned and headed out the doors of the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's short, but I was bored... At a bit of writes block with TEB.**


	27. Where is she?

**A/N: So I really am pushing to get this next chapter done, and I know it's been a while since the last update so I decided that I would at least give you something. I found this hanging around, so I finished it up and now you have another unseen moment. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Dean, Sam and Bobby sat in Sam's grungy apartment. He'd popped out of the grave only hours ago and there was only one question on his mind.<p>

"If Sam didn't pull me out then who did?" Dean asked. He looked between Bobby and Sam's face and a sudden realization hit them.

"You don't think she-" Sam started and noticed Dean's expression. "She's smart, she wouldn't"

"Where is she?" Dean asked looking over to his brother.

"I- I don't know" Sam replied. "The day you died she left, she quit, all of it" he sighed. "Then she just disappeared, no one's heard from her in months" he didn't mention Katie's visit. "To be honest I thought she was dead" Dean's head snapped over to his brother.

"Did you look for her!" Dean asked.

"Of course I did, but after the first month I quit while I was ahead" Sam replied. "C'mon we both know that when she wants to hide, no one can find her" Dean turned to Bobby.

"Can you find her?" Dean asked and Bobby sighed.

"I've already tried that" Bobby replied. "But she's figured out a way to block anyone from getting her location, she wanted to be off the grid and now well mission accomplished"

"Well she's out there somewhere" Dean replied. "I can feel- I can feel her if that makes any sense" he looked between his brother and Bobby. "We have to find, I need to find her" they heard the desperation in his voice. Both figured after everything he'd been through, there was only one thing he wanted and it was her.

"Ok, but first things first we need to figure out why you're even here" Bobby replied. "Wouldn't want to show up and then you end up going back" Dean's jaw clenched at the thought of going back. Bobby was right, he needed to figure out why he was back. Then he'd find her, he'd find her and everything would be better.

The room was silent as Sam and Bobby went into deep research mode, while Dean sat and then stood, and then paced. He couldn't sit still, he needed to see her, to touch her. Forty years he was there, forty god damn years and there was only one thing he wanted and it was her. He didn't know how bad until he was back and she wasn't there.

"Ok" Bobby said breaking the silence. "I think I know someone who can help us"

"You know someone who can help us find Katie?" Dean asked and Bobby looked over to him and shook his head.

"No, look I know a psychic. A few hours from here. Something this big, maybe she's heard the other side talking." Bobby said and Sam and Dean nodded.

"It's worth a shot" Dean replied with a nod.

"Good, I'll be right back" Bobby said standing to his feet and walking out of the room. Sam looked over to his brother and he knew finding all of the unknowns out was a little less important than finding Katie.

"Dean—" Sam started and Dean turned to him. There was a look on his younger brother's face, a look Dean could only describe as guilt. "There's something I have to tell you and I want you to promise me that you'll hear me out"

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked and Sam sighed.

"Ok, so like I said when Katie disappeared I looked for her, we all did" Sam said. "But then after a while of coming up with nothing, I started to get angry" Sam stood to his feet and walked over to the window, thinking maybe a little distance from his brother might be best when he told him this. "At her, I mean we lost you and we were all we had and she just left"

"It's death Sammy" Dean said. "She's been doing this forever and she still doesn't take death well"

"I know that" Sam said. "But I lost you too and she just left so I figured that if she wanted to be alone that I would just give her what she wanted" Sam cleared his throat. "Until about a couple of days ago"

"What happened a couple of days ago?" Dean asked and Sam looked over to him.

"She just showed up here" Sam said shaking his head. "Out of the blue, I mean I was shocked" Dean walked over to his brother and Sam backed away a bit.

"What did she say?" Dean asked watching his brother closely as he answered.

"Nothing really, she came by to show me that she was alive" Sam said. "I think she was checking on me" he looked over to Dean. "She uh, she cut her hair, it's short now" Sam watched as his brother processed all of this.

"What else did she say?" Dean asked and Sam turned his eyes. He wasn't going to mention Ruby because he knew better.

"She seemed, I don't know how to explain it" Sam said and Dean looked over to him confused. "She was talking to herself"

"What do you mean talking to herself?" Dean asked.

"Like she was having a conversation with someone that wasn't me when we were the only two in the room" Sam replied. "I just remember it was just really weird"

"Ok, so she was talking to herself, and then what happened?" Dean asked and Sam sighed.

"Like I said I was angry—"

"What did you do?" Dean asked taking a step toward his brother.

"I told her to leave" Sam replied and Dean grabbed him in a flash slamming him into the wall. Sam expected this reaction and he could've gotten out of it if we wanted.

"You told her to leave!" Dean snapped. "You spend all that time looking for her and then you find her and you kick her out?" Dean pushed Sam against the wall. "You kicked my wife out?"

"Dean, I'm sorry, maybe it was a dick move, but she's the one who just left and I guess I wasn't ready to just welcome her back with open arms" Sam replied before pushing his brother away.

"Did she at least give you a number or an address or something where you could reach her?" Dean asked and Sam shook his head. "Damnit Sam!" Dean said throwing up his hands. "You know when I thought about what would happen if something would happen to me, I always just assumed you'd take care of her, look after her"

"Dean I said I'm sorry" Sam replied. "But right now we know she's alive, we know she's alright, and now that you're back you can find her" Dean glared over to his brother before shaking his head. "Like you said you can feel her, how much you want to bet she can too"

They both looked up when the door to the room opened and in came Bobby.

"Alright, she's expecting us" Bobby said. "Let's haul ass" the brothers nodded before packing up and getting ready to leave.

"Dean" Sam called right before they were about to leave. Dean stopped and turned back to his brother. Sam reached around his collar and pull a rope revealing Dean's amulet. He pulled it from his neck and handed it to his brother. Dean took the necklace and gave his brother a nod before slipping it back onto to his neck.

"Thanks" Dean says.

"Yeah" Sam replies. "Don't mention it" Dean looked down to the amulet before looking back over to his brother. "What?"

"Do you have my uh—" Dean held up his left hand which felt awfully lighter than he remembered. "My ring"

"Oh" Sam replied. "No, Katie, she took it before we buried you, she said wanted to have something of yours she could hold on to" Dean's eyes turned away from his brother. "We're going to find her, or she's going to find you"

"Right" Dean said turning around. "We should go" Sam nodded before following after his brother.

"Hey, Dean" Sam said flicking the light off in the room." Do you remember it?"

"What hell?" Dean asked and Sam nodded. "No, I don't know, I, I must have blacked it out. I don't remember a damn thing."

"Well, thank God for that." Sam replied grabbing the doorknob.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There's another, hit next chapter!**


	28. Just one more

**A/N: Ok, so this one was just me messing around.**

* * *

><p>"So what else can you do?" Sam asked as he and Katie sat on his bed. Katie rolled her eyes. She spent the last couple of hours demonstrating her powers. It was getting kind of boring but the look of amazement on Sam's face was kind of worth it.<p>

"A lot of stuff Sam" Katie said as she turned to face the TV. "Let's watch TV"

"C'mon, this is actually pretty cool" Sam replied. "I mean you're like a real life witch with all these powers and you're sitting right here, can you blame me for being a little curious?"

"No" Katie sighed turning back to face him. "So what do you want-" Katie was cut off by the door opening. Dean came in and glanced at the two sitting on Sam's bed.

"What are you two doing?" Dean asked. "Painting each other's toenails?" Dean laughed a bit at his joke.

"Katie was showing me all the cool things she could do" Sam replied.

"Really did I miss the rabbit out the hat trick?" Dean asked sarcastically. " Ohh did she saw you in half?"

"Funny Dean" Katie replied. "You know you'd think you'd be a little nicer to me, seeing as I could turn you into a frog if I wanted to"

"Oh really" Dean scoffed.

"Really" Katie replied. "But I'm not going to" Katie stood to her feet and walked over to the couch. "Last time I turned someone into a frog, once I turned them back they would still eat flies" Katie grimaced. "I wouldn't do that to you"

"Good, because if you turn me into anything, I promise you" Dean looked over at her. "You will know what it feels like to be on the other side of my shot gun"

"Before you shoot me, I'll just turn the gun into a flower" Katie said leaning back on the couch.

"Please I'm a quick shot" Dean replied.

"Yeah but I'm quicker" Katie said.

"Guys!" Sam intervened. "Enough" He turned back to Katie. "Now you were going to show me something else you can do"

"Fine one more and then TV" Katie replied standing to her feet. "Oh you're so gonna love this one" Katie turned to Dean. "You too" Dean just rolled his eyes but turned and paid attention to what she was about to do. Katie walked over so that she was standing in between both beds. she lifted her hands toward the beds.

_Let the object of my objection, become but a dream as I cause the scene to be unseen_

Bright orbs of light surrounded the bed before the bed finally just disappeared causing both men to collapse to the floor. Katie just burst out laughing at the looks on their faces.

"Haha very funny" Dean said standing to his feet. Sam did the same and stood next to Katie. "Where are the beds?" Katie just shrugged her shoulders.

"That's a very tricky spell" Katie replied. "Things disappear, I just don't know where to"

"Well can you bring them back?" Sam asked.

"Of course" Katie replied lifting her hands to the empty spaces where their beds use to be.

_Let the object of objection, return to me, as I cause the unseen, to be reseen._

Once again the orbs of light appeared and so did their beds. Katie smiled before looking between Sam and Dean who were looking at her.

"What?" She asked "C'mon admit that except for the falling on your ass part, that was pretty cool"

"Yeah it was" Sam said going over to the bed. He pushed the mattress a couple of times as if checking to see if it was really there. Dean just walked over and laid back on his bed as if what just happened didn't happen.

"You know I could make some nice piece of change with your little tricks" Dean said placing his hands behind his head.

"Little tricks?" Katie repeated. "Dean you haven't seen half of what I'm capable of because if you did I don't think you'd be calling them little tricks. Katie walked to the door to leave, Dean watching her closely. "And now I must bid you guys adue, I want to shower before House comes on" and without a reply she left the room.

"That was pretty cool huh?" Sam said still looking at his bed before laying back as well. He looked over to his brother who hadn't said a word. Sam watched as his brother just looked over to the door. "Dean" still nothing. Sam tilted his head as a thought came to his head. "Dean?" he said a little bit louder and Dean turned to his brother.

"Huh?" Dean said running a hand through his hair. "You say something?"

"Yeah, I did" Sam replied. "Where were you just now?" Dean only shook her head.

"I'm just tired Sammy" Dean said closing his eyes as he laid his head back. Maybe he did want to see half of what she was capable of, but the thought was gone as fast as it came.

"This is going to be interesting" Sam thought giving one final glance to his brother before flicking on the television.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: See pretty random, I know, hopefully I'll finish up the latest chapter of TTH for you guys and maybe even another chapter from WTAWTAW rewrite.**


	29. Thanksgiving and Pizza

**A/N: Another IBT? Yep and this one comes right after the latest chapter of "The Third Hour" If you haven't read, make sure you do and leave me a review. Well this chapter is a little early, but here's Thanksgiving for our Winchesters!**

* * *

><p>Katie flipped over, her hand searching for her husband, but came up empty. She flicked open her eyes and found Dean's side of the bed bare. She groggily stood of from the bed and went in search of her husband. As she walked toward the kitchen she began to hear Dean's voice.<p>

"And I know right now this doesn't make any sense, but one day it will" Dean says and Katie steps into the kitchen to see Dean, but he's not alone. Hope is sitting on the kitchen table in front of him, her sippy cup in her hands. "But you're going to have to stay away from boys, they're dirty and they only have one thing on their mind" Katie smiled as she listened to her husband. "You're going to grow up to be beautiful like your mama and the boys are going to be lining up around the block, but don't worry when you get older I'm going to teach you this move where you just kick them in the—"

"Too young" Katie says and Dean looks over to her. "Wait until she's older" Dean simply nods before turning back to his daughter. "Why are you two up?"

"Bad dream" Hope says sleepily as she takes another sip of her milk.

"She came running in, and I was already awake" Dean said picking the girl up into his arms before looking over to Katie. "And I didn't want to wake you" He looks down to Hope who lays her head on his chest her eyes visibly getting heavier.

"You should have" Katie replies walking over and taking a seat next to her husband and daughter. She reaches out a hand and gently rubs her daughter's leg.

"Bad dream?" Dean asks and Katie meets his eyes and nods. He doesn't need her to explain, because he already knows what she saw, what she's been seeing since that night. She wanted so badly to save Samandiriel, but something happened, something none of them even understand, and he ended up dead.

"I think she is out again" Katie says smiling at the sleeping girl in her husband's arms. Dean looks down to his daughter and smile's as well. "She's just so—" Katie shakes her head. "Perfect isn't she?" she looks back over to Dean.

"Yeah" Dean replies before placing a kiss on the little girl's head. "Yeah, she really is" he stands to his feet and Katie does the same and they walk to Hope's room to lay the girl down. After both kiss the girl goodnight, they head back to the kitchen where they sit at the table and simply stare at each other. It wasn't that they didn't have anything to say, it's just for a couple of moments they just wanted to stare into the other's eyes. After a moment Katie stands from her seat and slides into Dean's lap, laying her head on his shoulder. "We should probably talk about today"

"What about today?" Katie asks with a yawn.

"It's Thanksgiving" Dean replies and Katie lifts her head to look at him. "Yeah, I almost forgot too" she shrugged. "We should do something right, for Hope at least?"

"I don't know" Katie says shaking her head before laying it back on Dean's shoulder. "She really doesn't know what Thanksgiving is"

"Yeah, but it's like the first holiday I get to spend with her since I've been back" Dean says and Katie lifts her head to him. "I can't even remember a holiday my dad spent with me and Sam" he shakes his head. "I don't want her to feel like that" he looks back down to his wife. "I want her to remember me being there"

"She will" Katie says before bringing her lips to his in a slow passionate kiss, that neither wanted to pull from, but the need for air won out in the end. "Well then I guess we're doing Thanksgiving"

As the day started and everyone became aware that they would be celebrating the holiday, everyone seemed to get a little excited. Everyone except for Katie. As she got older, she seemed to grow out of the holidays. So as she stood in the bathroom running her fingers through her curls, she tried her best to find the holiday spirit within herself. The only problem was, she was coming up empty. For the day she chose to wear a simple pair of black jeans and a black and grey off the shoulder stripped sweater. Her curly hair fell a little past her shoulders. There was a knock at the door and she turned to see Dean walking in also nicely dressed and a pair of slacks and a black button up shirt.

"Whoa" Dean says a smile playing on his lips as he grabs his wife's waist and pulls her closer to him. "You're looking hot there wife"

"You're not looking bad yourself husband" Katie replies as she looks up to him. He looks down to her for a moment and notices something in her eyes. She realizes what he's doing before pulling away and moving past him back into the bedroom. "Is Hope dressed?"

"Uh, yeah she's out there with Sam and Adam now" Dean replies following behind her.

"Awesome" Katie says avoiding his gaze as she slips on her ankle boots. "I'm almost ready, we should be able to leave for our Thanksgiving tour" she chuckled at the name, but it was fitting. If they were going to do this, then they were going to do it right, and that meant not offending anyone by not showing up to their dinners. So they were going to go to all of them.

"Hey" Dean says and Katie lifts her eyes to meet his. "If you don't want to do this, we can stay here, have our own thanksgiving" Katie stands to her feet and walks over to him bringing her hands to his chest.

"I think we could all use a little break from this place" Katie says. "And I think lots of food, booze and family, could be good for us" Dean smiles before bringing his lips to hers. The kiss turns heated and Katie finds herself the most clear headed as she pulls out of her husband's grasp. "Do not start what you do not plan to finish husband"

"Who says I don't plan to finish wife" Dean says stepping toward her as she moves away. He stops and smiles. "Later"

"Yeah" she replies as she rubs a hand over her stomach. She still doesn't know how after all this time, the look in that man's eyes can still give her butterflies. "Later" she turns and they head back into the living room, where they find Sam, Adam and Hope.

"Don't tell her that Adam" Sam scolds and Adam simply glares over to him. Sam looks over to Katie and Dean. "He's telling her about Thanksgiving"

"What's wrong with that?" Dean asks.

"Well he told her that the pilgrims and the Indians had a big meal that included pizza" Sam said and Dean and Katie looks over to Adam who shrugs.

"Hey, none of you were there, so it could be true" Adam replies as he zipped up Hope's coat and pulled her hat snug on her head.

"Mittens" Katie says and they all look around. "I think they're in her room, I'll be right back" Katie turns and rushes to Hope's room where she spots the yellow and purple mitten lying on the floor. She shakes her head as she walks back into toward the living room.

"Dean, you're going to have to tell her" She hears Sam say.

"Tell who what?" Katie asks as she walks out and all eyes turn to her. No one says anything immediately and she assumes they were talking about her. She turns to Dean who sighs. "There something you want to tell me?"

"Do you trust me?" Dean asks and Katie quirks an eyebrow.

"What?" she shakes her head. "Dean what's going on?""

"Princess, do you trust me?" Dean asks.

"Yes, of course, now tell me what this is about" Katie says.

"Later" Dean replies. Katie opens her mouth to speak but he interrupts. "I promise I'll tell you later, now let's just eat" Katie looks to him for a moment before nodding. She turns and walks over to slip on Hope's mittens.

"So" Sam says after clearing his throat. "Where are we headed first?"

"That depends" Katie replies. "I'm thinking we get the worst one out of the way first"

"What's the worst one?" Adam asks and Katie looks over to him and smiles.

They all stare up at the big beautiful house. The sound of people and light music coming from inside. Katie looks over to Sam who looks nervous.

"Don't worry" Katie says and he turns to her. "She's not in there" he quirks an eyebrow.

He was a little nervous about seeing Lacey again. After Katie sent that text he thought was from her, he show up outside of her apartment… their apartment. They hashed it all out, everything and in the end he told her how his life was and how he didn't want her hurt became of him. She told him that she didn't care and that she loved him. It nearly made him give in right there, but he knew he couldn't. Lacey looked at him and told him that no matter what happened that she would always love him and the she knew he would always love her. It was the truth. He loved her more than he thought was possible, after losing Jess. He loved Lacey Carlson. He loved her so much that he knew that he was no good for her. He loved her so much that he knew she deserved someone better. He loved Lacey Carlson so much that he turned and walked away from her, planning to never return.

"She's was invited to spend the holidays with some of her college friends" Katie replied turning back to the house. "But we still have to deal with the crazy in that room"

"You actually grew up here?" Adam asked and Katie looked over to him realizing that this was the first time he'd been here.

"Yeah" Katie replied looking up to the house. "So I'm giving this one hour" she looks between the brothers. "But if it gets beyond crazy in there I'm going to pull my ear like this" Katie covertly pulls the tip of her ear. "Meet me out back and we're out of here" they all nod as they turn to the door. "And whatever you do, don't let the break your spirits" they all look to her confused. "You'll see" she reaches forward and rings the doorbell and soon Linda Carlson swings open the door a huge smile coming to her lips.

"You made it!" Linda says bringing Katie into a hug.

"Yeah, of course" Katie says as she pulled from the hug.

"Mrs. Carlson" Dean greets. She turns to him and he is shocked when she pulls him into a hug as well. He looks over her to his wife who shrugs. It was no big secret that the woman didn't really like him, so this just totally confused the hell out of him.

"It's good to see you Dean" Linda says pulling from the hug. "Sam and Adam, I'm glad you could come" They both wordlessly nod. "And you my little angel" Linda walks over plucking the little girl from Adam's arms. "Let's go introduce you to some of your granny's friends" and with that the woman was walking into the house. "Come in!" she calls over her should.

"Next rule" Katie says as they walk into the house filled with people. "Do not take your eyes of my child"

After the first fifteen minutes Katie finds herself in the most boring conversation with someone who claims to have known her when she was just a little girl. Katie sighs as she looks down to her cup of apple cider as the woman continues her story about her pet birds. Katie glances around the room to see her mother still showing off her granddaughter.

"There you are sis" a voice says and Katie looks over to see Jason standing beside her. "Mrs. Wrinkler, you mind if I borrow my sister for a moment"

"Of course not dear" Mrs. Wrinkler replies before walking over to another group.

"Mrs. Wrinkler" Katie says shaking her head. "I've been standing here trying to think of that women's name for the longest time" she turns back to her brother and finally gets a good look at him. He's clean shaven, his hair neatly cut and he wearing a nice sweater. "You're looking awfully snazzy there" she laughs. "Which threat did you get?"

"I don't think I can repeat it" Jason said shuttering. "You know I didn't expect to see you guys here"

"I didn't expect to see us here either" Katie says looking around. She spots Derrick and Adam over by the food table. She chuckles at the look on Adam face as Derrick piles his plate. "But then again, this could be fun"

"Where are you guys headed next?" Jason asked and Katie turns to him.

"The old bat of the south" Katie replies shaking her head. "She had Dean at pie"

"She had Derrick at food" Jason said as they looked over to the man.

"Everyone has Derrick at food" Katie chuckles before scanning the room when she spots Dean. "I should probably save my husband from the war that started it all story" Jason follows her eyes where he sees Dean talking with their uncle Harold.

"Uncle Harold good to see you" Katie says before intertwining her arm with Dean's. "I see you've met my husband" Harold looks between Dean and Katie his eyes going wide before turning and scurrying away. She laughs before looking back over to Dean. "I freak him out" Dean shakes his head.

"Thanks princess" Dean replies before pressing a kiss to her lips.

"No man left behind" Katie says as she looks around. "Now where is Sam?" she finally spots him standing in the corner of the room by himself. Dean follows his eyes and sighs. "You think we should go?"

"Nah, I'll go talk to him" Dean says before walking over to his brother. Katie stands there for a moment just looking around the room at all the people she barely knows. She shakes her head before turning and walking up the stairs. She pushed open a door to room she hasn't visited in a long time and the moment she sees it, it's like time has frozen in this one room. She steps inside noticing that even the smell hasn't changed. She walks over and takes a set in her father's chair gently moving from side to side.

"And here I was thinking I would be the first one to the new hide out" a voice says and Katie looks up to see her older sister. Bridget walks over and perches herself on top of the desk in next to her sister. "Happy Thanksgiving sissy"

"Happy Thanksgiving Bridge" Katie replies as she watched her sister take a sip of champaign. "So how have you been?"

"Me, I'm fine" Bridget replies. Katie can tell that it's something he sister has repeated often, much like herself. "I'm great, Aj's great, we're just great"

"That's… great" Katie replies with a shrug. "Ok, so how about you tell me the truth" Bridget looks down to her little sister and sighs.

"Really, I'm good" she replies. "Yeah, it gets tough sometimes, and I cry because the life I thought I would have right now isn't what I have" she looks down to her glass. "I'm a divorced single mother" she smiles and looks over to her sister. "But I am a Carlson and we do not let things like this get us down" Katie smiles over to her sister as they both looks around their father's office. "It's kind of weird isn't it, how this room looks exactly the same, and yet he's not in it"

"I miss him" Katie says looking over to a picture that sits on the desk. It's a picture of their family from some trip they had went on. "Like a lot"

"Me too" Bridget replies and they both fall into a silence both thinking of memories they could never forget.

"I thought I would find you two up here" Jason's voice says as he walks in. They both turn to see their older brother as he looks around the room, his expression softening like their own. "I guess this time we're missing one member of our band" he shakes his head. "I'm going to have to have a little talk with our youngest sister"

"I think she really needed to get away for a while" Katie replies.

"Right" Jason says. "Sam" she looks over noticing the look in his eyes.

"You didn't say anything to him, did you?" Katie asks and her brother wordlessly avoids her eyes. "Jason, what did you do?"

"Hey, I'm the big brother so I handle things when these guys you three seem to find hurt you" Jason replies. "If you think I'm ever going to stop doing that, then you have another thing coming"

"You such a dork" Bridget says shaking her head.

"Yeah, but he's our dork" Katie adds leaning back in the chair. "So how long do you think we can hide out up here before the she devil comes looking for us"

"Hey, don't call my mother the she devil" Jason says and Katie and Bridget look over to him. "I thought we agreed on the smotherer"

"You know what" Bridget says before downing the rest of her champaign. "I'm telling" and with that she hops off the desk and goes running out of the office. Katie and Jason share a look before they run after her.

Thirty minutes in and Katie's ready to leave. She stands there with another one of her mother's country club friends, regaling her with stories about her daughter, someone Katie barely remembers from high school.

"Did I tell you Carol also got published in one of those medical journals" Mrs. Wallace says. "I cannot think of the name" she looks back over to Katie. "My husband knows, I'll go ask him and then I'll be right back"

"Ok" Katie says as she watches the woman walk away. As soon as she a good distance away, Katie goes to find somewhere to hide. She ends up in her old bedroom away from the party. Hopefully she can hide out up here until it's time to go. She grabs one of her old diaries and lays back on her bed and begins reading. It's kind of weird reading the thoughts she had when she was young and realizing how different she's become now as an adult. She looks up when the door to her room opens, but she smiles when she sees who it is. "How did you find me?"

"I've looked everywhere else" Dean said walking in and lying beside her on the bed. "what are you doing up here?"

"Hiding from the people downstairs who seem to enjoy throwing their lives in my face" Katie replies shaking her head. "Sometimes I want to scream go bleep yourself" Dean looks over to her and she smiles. "I'm still censoring even when she's not in the room" Dean chuckles before grabbing the book in her hands. "No, this is private" Katie replies taking it back. "This is my diary"

"Oh, now I have to see it" Dean says reaching for it again, but Katie holds it back. He climbs over her, his body pressed against hers as he reaches for the book, but soon his attention turns to the beautiful woman looking back up to him.

"Do not look at me like that" Katie replied recognizing the glimmer in his eyes that seem to only happen when he has one thing on his mind. "We're at my mother's house" Dean simply ignores her as he brings his lips to hers and soon all reasons for why they shouldn't be doing this seem to fade away. Katie felt Dean's rough hand slide underneath her sweater, and she released a moan that even she couldn't control. But of course it wouldn't last. Soon the door came bursting open.

"Oh, hell!" Of course her brother would be the one to catch them making out as Dean felt her up. "I could've done well not to ever see this" Dean and Katie turned to see her older brother with his back to them. "Look we have to go, like now"

"Why?" Katie asks as she straightens out her clothes. She and Dean stand from the bed. "What's going on?"

"Derrick may have kissed Aunt Gladys" Jason said as he slowly turns back to him. "And Mom may have threatened him with the gun she keeps in the safe"

"Why did he—" Katie just shook her head. "You know what, I don't want to know" she starts moving toward the door. "Let's just go before this turns into one of those parties where someone gets shot and then someone goes to jail" Once everyone was huddled in the backyard away from the party, Katie got them all to the next place on their tour.

"This should be better" Katie says as they look up to the house. She turns to Derrick. "If you kiss anybody in this house, you should know that Gram, doesn't keep Bessie in a safe"

"So any advice before we go in there?" Adam asks and Katie turns back to the house.

"Whatever you do, don't eat anything" Katie says.

"What, why?" Dean asks.

"Because once you start, you won't stop" Jason says shaking his head. "Trust me" They all nodded and began walking toward the house.

"Oh, and stay away from Jacob" Katie says with a shudder.

"Who's Jacob?" Sam asks and Jason and Katie look over to him.

"You'll know when you see him" they both reply as they all walk up to the door. Katie looks down to her daughter who's head is laying on her shoulder.

"One house and you're already pooped?" Katie asks noticing her daughter's heavy eyes. "I don't think we're going to be here long"

"Here let me take her" Dean says reaching for the girl and cradling her in his arm. Katie turned back to the door, the sound of the party a lot louder than her mother's house. She sighs before reaching forward and pressing the doorbell. They all stand there for a moment before Katie rings it again. When no one comes, Katie finally turns the doorknob and pushes the door open. And as expected it was loud with laughing and talking and some weird song that was playing in the background.

"I'll be in the kitchen if anyone needs me" Derrick says moving past them.

"He literally just ate" Adam said watching the man. "How is he still hungry"

"He's a bottomless pit" Jason replies. "And I'm going to watch so Gram doesn't shoot him" And with that he was gone after his friend.

"Hey" and old man greets walking over to Adam. "I don't think I've seen you before"

"Oh, well I'm—"

"Have I ever told you the story of how I wrestled with a yeti?" the man asked and Adam looked from him to Katie.

"Uncle Mort" Katie nearly yells and the man turns to her. "I think Jason is in the kitchen"

"Oh, thanks" Mort says before going into the kitchen.

"What was that?" Adam asks.

"That was uncle Mort and his favorite thing to do is to tell anyone who hasn't heard the story of how he wrestled a yeti" Katie says shaking his head. "The thing is, it was during the seventies and we're sure he was high on something so we take the story with a grain of salt" she looks back over to Dean. "Let's go lay her down upstairs.

"What about us?" Adam asks not wanting to be left alone with all of these people. Katie looks around before seeing a crowd of people in the living room.

"There, I think they're watching the game" Katie says. "And trust me, no one talks to anyone in that room" Adam and Sam nod before walking toward the living room. "And don't eat the food!" she calls after them. She looks over to Dean who is shaking his head. "You think I'm joking" Dean just chuckle as he followed Katie upstairs to the nursery. Halfway there Katie heard the faint sound of coughing coming from down the hall. "Hey, why don't you put her down, and I'll find you"

"Everything ok?" Dean asks and Katie nods.

"Yeah, I just need to go check on something" Katie replies. "Trust me" she notices the look he gives her. She knows she can get away with half-truths today, since she knows he's keeping something from her. "I'll find you later" Katie turns and heads down the hall until she stops in front of her grandmother's door. It's half open and she can hear another cough. Katie knocks before pushing the door open. "Gram, you ok?" she see the old woman sitting on the edge of her bed a tissue in her hand.

"Oh, hi, I didn't know you were coming" Gram says standing to her feet and bringing Katie into a hug. "What a surprise" she pulled from the hug. "Is Hope here, oh I bet she's gotten so big"

"She has" Katie replies with a smile before placing a hand on Rose's shoulder. "Gram, you didn't answer my question, are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine" Rose replies. "Now come, lets get back down to the party, before your crazy family destroys my house"

And with that she was walking past her granddaughter back down to the party. Katie sighed before going back down the hall into the nursery. She smiled down at her sleeping daughter in her bed before turning on the baby monitor in case she woke up and called for her. She pressed a kiss to Hope's head before clipping one of the baby monitors to her pants and leaving her daughter to sleep.

Katie walked down stairs looking around the room for the crew she came with. Looking over to the living room, she spotted Adam cheering with everyone as someone score a goal. She smiled when she saw him high five with one of her cousins. She looked, but didn't see Sam. Turning she heads into the kitchen where she see Dean, Jason and Derrick sitting at the table, each with something in front of them. Jason has a slice of pie, Derrick had yet another plate of food, while Dean had a whole pie, minus a slice in front of them, but none of them had taken a bite yet.

"I warned you guys" Katie says shaking her head. "and I will not be forklifting anyone out of here" she walks past them to peak out of the kitchen window where she sees Sam walking along the lake. "I'll be back"

"Where are you going?" Dean asks looking over to her after taking the first bite. "Whoa that's—" Katie turns to see the lustful look in his eyes as he looks down to the pie. "I think your grandmother created heaven in pie form" and with that continues to dig in. Katie simply shakes her head as she slips out the back door.

Sam doesn't hear her walking over, but chance glances over his shoulder to see her. She sees him sigh and she wonders if she should just let it go.

"I'm fine" Sam says and Katie chuckles.

"Dean's right, that is annoying" Katie says walking over to stand next to Sam as they both look out at the water. She zips up her jacket as a chill breeze passes by them. "Can I at least say one thing?"

"I'd rather you didn't" Sam replies and Katie turns to him. "It's over and I don't want to talk about it anymore" Katie nods as she turns back to the water and they stand there in silence. After a moment Katie shakes her head and turns back to Sam.

"You know I don't care, because you need to hear this" Katie says and Sam closes his eyes and sighs. "I was told that I would never have a baby" Sam looks over to him. "That the chances were slim and I believed that was it, that me having a child of my own was impossible" she walks over and places herself in front of Sam. "And then the impossible happened" she smiles and looks up to him. "The impossible happens, even Sam Winchester ending up with Annalace Carlson" he opened his mouth to speak she held up a hand to stop him. "That's all I wanted to say so take it or leave it" she placed a kiss on his cheek before heading back toward the house. "And don't stay out here too long, it really is cold!" she called over his shoulder before walking into the house.

She walked back into the kitchen to see three familiar faces still sitting at the kitchen table, still eating. Katie only shook her head as she just walked away unable to watch them. She found herself back upstairs, sitting in a rocking chair as she watched her daughter sleep. She told herself that she should go back downstairs, and catch with her family, to enjoy what little of a break they had. But she couldn't. Her search for the holiday spirit still came up empty. She's starting to find it hard to believe in… to just believe. She looks up to the ceiling and wonders if He knows her debacle. That one he supposedly chose, is having belief issues. And so she sits there in silence, listing to the soft snoring of her daughter. She lose all track of time before there's a knock at the door.

"There you are" Adam says walking into the room. "It's been an hour" she looks over to him and nods before standing to her feet. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired I guess" Katie says grabbing Hope's coat. "You get your brothers?"

"Sam's ready, but I couldn't tear Dean away from his third pie" Adam says and Katie turns to him and he simply nods.

"Ok, how about you get her ready to go and I'll go fetch my husband" Katie says. Adam nods as he walks over to Hope. As expected the three men were still sitting at the kitchen table, more food in front of them. "Guys, I warned you!" they looked at her and just shook their heads. "Now it's time to go!" She turns to see Dean stick his fork in the pie but with a wave of her hand all the food on the table was gone. "No more!"

"But princess—" she holds up a hand to stop him and he looks at her for a moment before nodding. "Alright, you were right" he stands to his feet.

"No, you weren't!" Derrick snaps standing to his feet. "Bring back the food" Jason stands and slaps his friend in the back of the head and Derrick turns to him and glares.

"Look, we still have to head over to Gibbs remember?" Katie asks and Derrick turns to her.

"I've never tasted Liz's cooking" he replies. "Can she cook?"

"Do you care?" Katie asks and he soon smiles and shrugs.

"Good point" Derrick replies before going to get cleaned up. "Give me two seconds" he called.

"I see you were able to tear them away from my food" Gram says walking into the kitchen. They all noticed that while they were here they barely even saw the woman.

"Where have you been Gram?" Jason asks walking over to the woman. "I feel like you disappeared on us"

"Please, the whole world could've been ending and you three wouldn't have noticed" Gram chuckled as she placed a kiss on her grandson's cheek. "But I am glad to know an old bat like myself hasn't lost her touch"

"You definitely haven't" Dean said shaking his head. "Seriously I would marry you if I didn't have you know who" Katie slapped her husband's arm playfully.

"See this is why I don't bring guys here Gram" Katie says looking over to her grandmother. "They come for me and want to stay with you" They all laugh, but Katie notices they exhaustion in her grandmother's eyes. She was about to say something when Derrick walks back in.

"Alright, I'm ready to—" he pats his jacket before reaching into his pocket. "Someone stole my wallet" he looks up to the others.

"Jacob!" Katie and Derrick say in unison.

"That boy" Gram sighs before turning and heading back into the living room.

"Jason" Katie says nodding for him to go after her. Sam and Dean look over to her. "You guys should probably check your pockets too" they both look at her for a moment before patting their own pockets.

They meet up out back away from the house and wandering eyes.

"So does everyone have their things?" Katie asks and the guys nod over to her. "Good because we are headed to our final destination on this ridiculous tour of crazy and there are no backsees"

Soon they stood outside the last house they were to visit this Thanksgiving, all of them a little relieved that the night would be coming to an end, whereas a part of them knew the end of this night meant soon they returned to their real lives.

"Should we ring the doorbell?" Sam asks and Katie smiles and shakes her head.

"No, he always keeps it open" Katie says before reaching forward and walking in.

"Look who it is" Abby says, the first to spot the group. Soon they were crowded and greeted by their friends and family of NCIS.

Out of all three houses this one felt the most comfortable. Katie could tell the guys felt the same as she stood off to the side watching them engaged in conversations. Sam was talking with McGee, probably something about books or computers. She turned to see Derrick trying an obviously failing at another attempt to woo Ziva. Abby and Elizabeth sit on the couch playing a seamlessly riveting game of peek a boo with an awakened Hope. She turns to see Adam talking with Ducky and Jimmy, and she finds herself curious as to what those three could be talking about. She shakes her head when she realizes she probably wouldn't. The most surprised pair has to be Dean and Tony actually talking and they both look super interested in the conversation at hand. Katie knew they would hit it off if they would only give each other a chance. She looks over her shoulder to see Derrick sitting at the dining table eating some of the food that was left as Jason sits asleep, resting his head on his head as he props himself up on the table with his elbow.

"You look like you have something on your mind kid" A voice says from behind her and she turns to see Gibbs standing there. "Anything you care to share" she turns back to her family.

"This—" she says with a shake of her head. "This is beautiful" she looks back over to Gibbs. "I should be able to enjoy this, but—"

"But?" Gibbs asks and Katie turns back to her family. "Hey" Gibbs says bringing a hand to her back and she leans back to lay her head on his shoulder. "Hey, talk to me"

"Experience has showed me that the good, the happy moments they only last for a while" Katie says lifting her head and looking back to Gibbs. "And then reality sets back in" she turns back to her family and sighs. "Something is happening, I can feel it with every beam of my body and it's not good" she smiles as she looks over to Tony and Dean who have erupted in laughter. She stands there for a moment before she feels a kiss to her cheek. She turns to her father and smiles.

"How about you enjoy today and worry about tomorrow" he says with smirk. "Well tomorrow" and with that Katie watches as Gibbs walks over to steal his granddaughter from the two woman who have been hogging her the entire visit. Katie looks at each of their faces, letting Gibbs words resonate and that when it happens. That's when she finds it. Her holiday spirit. The truth was it was never gone, she just had to move some stuff out of the way to find it. Dean turns to see the smile on his wife's face and can't help the smile that comes to his own. Their eyes meet and he nudges for her to come over. She walks over sliding on the couch next to her husband as she watches him and his new friend discuss they're favorite zombie movies.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I haven't started the next chapter of TTH just yet, but I am finishing up the next chapter for the rewrite, which I hope to get done by the weekend. Thanks for reading and as always a review or two would definitely be appreciated.**


	30. Battle of the Nerds

**A/N: Sooo, I had nothing to do and I wanted to make one of my reader's wishes come true. This is for you MarvelWorksWonders!**

* * *

><p>"Yeah, uh I heard you" Katie replies after a moment. "Look we don't know nearly enough about what's going on with Nick and Alex for you to engage them" she ran her fingers through her hair. "Just get Isabel and the guys out of town"<p>

_"Already done" Adam says. "They left last night"_

"Good, now its time for you to head back home" Katie says.

_"C'mon they're right there" Adam replies. "I can—"_

"Adam, no, not until we know who ever they're working with hasn't given them the ability to turn people into frogs" Katie stood to her feet. "We don't go in blind, so get home and we will meet you there"

_"Fine" Adam says before hanging up the phone._

Katie sighed looking down to her phone. She heard cheering outside and figured the battle was beginning. She walked over to the sideline where the other onlookers stood and moment she did her eyes went straight to the man in the blonde wig who seemed to be in the middle of a speech. And of course he would be her husband. His face is painted red and white and she spots orc ears around his neck. She looks around for the music that's playing, but she can't seem to find out from where. She shakes her head before turning back to Dean.

"My husband really is a dork" she mutters to herself as she spots Sam and Charlie who wave over to her before turning back to Dean.

"—And dying in your beds many years from now, would you be willing to trade all the days, from this day to that, for one chance –" Dean says and Katie laughs recognizing the speech from Braveheart. It's the only war speech he knows. "Just one chance to come back here and tell our enemies that they may take our lives, but they will never take—"

"Hold!" some yells as a frisbee fly onto the ground between the armies and the music suddenly stops.

"Boo!" Katie calls as a guy runs out and grabs it, looking between the two arms in confusion.

"Uh, my bad" the guy says before running away. "Sorry!"

Dean turns and gives someone a thumbs up and the music begins again. Turning back to the opposing army Dean raises his fake sword above his head.

"Our freedom!" He yells before they all go storming into battle.

Katie stands there cheering them on, watching how much fun they seem to be having. She shakes her head as she watches Dean in a sword fight with one of the shadow king's men and how serious he's taking all of this.

"Go Dean!" She calls as he knocks the man on his butt. He turns to her and gives her a wink and she simply shakes her head with a smile.

Once the final member of the Shadow King's army has fallen the Moondoorians cheer and to Katie's surprise she does too. She watches as Dean walks over to Sam helping him to his feet and they both laugh as they walk over to her.

"Great people of Moondoor, today has made us victorious once again!" Charlie announces and then there are more cheers. "Tonight we will celebrate!"

"So did you guys have fun?" Katie asks as the brother walked over to her both still a bit out of breath.

"That was—" Dean says shaking his head, looking over to his brother as they both began laughing again. "You should've come out there princess"

"I think I've had my fill of epic battles thank you" Katie says shaking her head. "We should probably find you guys a shower, you reek"

"So you mean we can't get a victory hug?" Sam asks and Katie looks over to him to see a mischievous look in his eyes. Sam and Dean begin walking closer and Katie just backs away.

"You guys better not" she says.

"Aw, c'mon princess, we just fought for Moondoorians everywhere, and now we want a hug" Dean says smiling as well.

"No now you want to cover me in your smelliness" Katie says taking a step back. "And I'm telling you, you're going to have to catch me first" and with that Katie turns and runs away.

"Go around that way Sammy" Dean says pointing toward the left side of the camp. "I go this way and then we'll cut her off"

"Right" Sam says before they tossed down their swords and went running.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This really was an hilarious scene. Well thanks for reading! Expect and update to the rewrite pretty soon!**


End file.
